For All Eternity
by Flowangelic
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOREVER WILL BE! Evelyn is starting to enjoy her vampire life, with Bella's wedding on it's way and Jasper by her side, you'd think everything is finally starting to calm down... you'd think wouldn't you? Rated T, might become M later on.
1. At the beginning

**Chapter 1 At the beginning**

**my goodness! that took like forever!**  
><strong>darn the fanfiction glitch that had been going on for over a week!<strong>

**but now that problem is _finally_ solved i can get the Sequel up and running! :)**

**for those of you who have been waiting, i'm sorry for the delay **

**for those who are new to the story, read the 'Forever will be' story first or this will make no sense!**

**and as always... ENJOY the first chapter of the sequel:**

**For all eternity **

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I stared at my reflection in the mirror.  
>A gorgeous face, glossy hair and golden eyes staring back at me.<br>Golden, not red, it had taken a while but at long last my eyes were finally the golden color I had been longing for.  
>My fingers traced the crescent shaped mark in my neck, the same kind of mark I had on my wrist, given to me by Alice Cullen…<p>

It's been a few months since I died and was turned by her. It was my destiny.  
>Evelyn Swan, newborn and a vegetarian.<br>Love and life mate to Jasper Hale.

At this moment me and Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett, are in Canada.  
>The house we're in is near the edge of the forest. Meaning we have access to bears and other larger animals.<br>The house was of course nowhere as large as the Cullens house, but this house was rather impressive as well.  
>It contained four bedrooms, living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and an entrance hall where a beautiful grand piano stood.<br>On most evenings I would be playing it and Rosalie sang along with me.

She and I had become rather good friends. I think we mostly related to each other because she also got changed without a choice.  
>Besides that our voices sounded good together.<p>

Being away from Forks has been one hell of a roller coaster ride.  
>The first couple of weeks were fine. I almost ran into a few hikers, not really by accident, but managed to stay away in the end.<p>

But then in the middle of the third week, I was really put up for a test…  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>`Flashback`<strong>_

there was that day when the doorbell rang and Rosalie opened the door, revealing a bunch of little kids on a school trip.  
>One of them was hurt, slipped from a rock he had been standing on.<br>The teacher asked Rosalie if we had something to clean the gash with so it wouldn't get infected.  
>Rosalie wasn't sure what to do, but her mothering heart told her to help the little boy, so she let him and his teacher inside while the rest of the class waited outside.<br>That's when I got a whiff of that nice smell, right in our house.  
>I headed down the stairs and followed my nose to the kitchen where I saw Rosalie taking care of the little boy with his wound.<p>

"Hello,"  
>I had said to the little boy and his teacher,<br>"Everything alright? Do you need help Rosalie?"

Rosalie immediately grabbed my arm and took me out of the kitchen,  
>"You have to relax. Your eyes are dark." She hissed.<p>

"Sorry, you're right I'll stay away from the kitchen."

"And from outside!" She ordered me.

_Outside?_  
>Rosalie walked back to the kitchen and I got rather curious what was outside.<br>Soon enough I understood why…more people, children.

_Relax Evelyn_, I told myself.  
><em>You can do this, remember those hikers a week ago?<br>Perhaps this is a good opportunity to practice a bigger crowd?_

My hand was already on the doorknob and before I realized it I was standing outside.  
>Eleven faces looked up at me. They didn't appear to be afraid at all, just waiting for their teacher and classmate to return.<p>

"Hello children." I said to them.  
>A few of them mumbled a hello back to me.<br>I lowered myself to their eye level and smiled.

"You're pretty, Lady" A little girl with pigtails said to me.

"Thank you, you know when you're older you'll be a pretty girl too. I can tell."

She giggled.  
>This was going well, nothing felt awkward I was really proud of myself.<p>

"You're eyes…" one of the children said," they look funny."

"I wear contact lenses." I told to the children, the same excuse Edward told me when I first met him,  
>"So what are you guys doing on this school trip?"<p>

"We have to find these." The girl with the pigtails showed me the paper and I took it from her.  
>A bit too quickly. The girl pulled her hand back in pain.<br>She had cut her finger, paper cut.

_Mm,_  
>my mind started to darken a thick mist clouded my thoughts.<br>_No, no focus this is a little girl, she has a whole life in front of her._

'Bite me, bite me pretty lady.'

Was I going crazy or did she really want me to bite her?

"Follow me children."I said to all of them.

"Follow you?" a boy asked me.

"Yes, you have to follow me… all of you." I said to them with my persuasive voice.

I walked in front of the little children who were all following me, listening to my command.  
>I started to feel like the Pied Piper from Hamelin.<p>

One by one they entered through the door as I guided them to the kitchen.  
>Rosalie frowned at me as I entered followed by more children.<p>

With my lips pressed together in a tight line I picked the girl with the pigtails up and placed her on the counter next to the boy with the gash on his leg.

"She cut her finger and is bleeding, you help her and I'm going away." I said sounding like a robot.  
>Then I looked the girl in her eyes and said," This lady will help you. You don't have to follow me anymore."<p>

I turned to the other children," The same goes for you, children, understand?"

They all nodded their heads, then blinked and looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

As soon I was out of sight I started to run through the back door.  
>Shivering with frustration, anger and hunger I stopped until I was far away from the house.<p>

"My god that was nerve wrecking…"  
>I still could smell that lovely red shiny stuff.<br>A mountain lion caught my eye and I rushed into an attack.

_**Present`**_

* * *

><p>Sure I'm still careful with avoiding big crowds, but slowly and surely I'm managing this vegetarian way of life.<p>

I was still looking at my reflection when I saw another person appearing in the mirror.  
>Tall, honey blond curly hair and even brighter golden colored eyes.<p>

Jasper Hale.

"Daydreaming, my Darlin'?" He asked with his velvet voice.

I smiled at the mirror," Something like that."

"Thinking about when we'll return to Forks?"

"I have patience…" I told him firmly.

It won't be long now.  
>Bella, Edward and Alice had graduated which meant the wedding will be soon.<br>I'm so proud of Bella.  
>Finally we'll be able to be together in the same room! Still I'll do my best to be careful just in case.<br>My eyes may no longer be red now but that didn't mean a thing. I still have to keep control over myself.

"I can't believe Bella is going to get married and then once they are…"

"She'll become one of us."Jasper said with a nod.

"I hope she'll feel less pain because of the morphine plan Carlisle and Edward came up with."  
>I said thinking back of when I was changing, the flames…the knives. I shivered.<p>

"We've all been there, my love." Jasper kissed the crescent mark on my neck and the he grabbed hold of my hand to kiss the mark on my wrist,  
>"I'm extremely happy you're still with me."<p>

"You and me both…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers p.o.v<strong>

_My beautiful Evelyn…_

This time away from the house was just the thing we needed.  
>More time for each other and time for Evelyn to get past the newborn faze.<br>Rosalie and Emmett were great company, only around when they wanted to be except for the evenings where Emmett and I would listen to the girls as they sang at the piano.

Soon we would return to Forks, and things will change again.  
>It may be unfair but I enjoyed this alone time Evy and me were having the past weeks.<br>No trouble, no being careful and mostly nothing to remind me of the Volturi and that rotten Demetri.

"Jazz?" Evelyn was staring at me," are you daydreaming now?"

I grinned," no just thinking how beautiful you are."

I intertwined my fingers with hers and pulled her with me," Come, let's head downstairs."

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked me curiously.

"You'll see."

Rosalie, Emmett and me decided to take Evy for a ride to Alberta, One of our former homes before we moved to Forks.  
>She loved learning about our past. She especially took an interest in Rosalie's past somehow.<br>It was nice to see Rosalie being close to her because I knew the way she felt about Evelyn the first time she had met her.

We arrived downstairs where Emmett and Rosalie stood waiting with packed bags.

"We're not going back to Forks yet are we?" Was the first thing Evy asked as soon as she had laid eyes on the bags.

"We're going to Calgary, Alberta!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

Rolled my eyes, leave it to Emmett to spoil the surprise.

"Calgary, your former home?" Evy asked in surprise.

Rosalie nodded.

Emmett walked up to us and took a stand in front of Evy," What do you say to one last wrestle before we hit the road?"

Another thing that returned almost every day, Emmetts ongoing need to wrestle Evy because at this point she was still stronger than him.

"Em, do you want me to throw you through another wall like last time?"

Emmett shrugged at Evy's remark and without warning pushed me out of the way.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as I stood beside her.

"He'll be so disappointed once she'll be out of this faze."

"I won't be. It would mean no more wrestling for him with my mate." I laughed.

Rosalie snorted," As if you're worried about her getting hurt."

That was true, Evy was a strong newborn, stronger than most we had fought in that clearing a few weeks back.  
>I wasn't worried that Emmett might hurt her, he will still be careful. I was more worried if someone else would show up and tried to hurt her or worse take her from me.<br>The Volturi would still want to meet her, see her, like they want to see Bella once she's turned.

Emmett flew past me and Rosalie after being thrown by Evy.  
>I smirked at her. She was so sexy when she was fighting.<p>

Her eyes caught hold of mine and she grinned at me. I sensed her feeling rising from excitement to lust and she lured me to her with her gaze.  
>Strongly she grabbed hold of my neck and pulled my face towards her to give me a gently kiss instead of a fierce one which I was expecting to receive.<p>

"Fooled you didn't I?" she whisper against my lips.

I growled deeply and lifted her in my arms, Evy my Evy.

Rosalie cleared her throat at us and then told Emmett to put the bags in the car so we could leave.

"This is it my Darlin'. A new adventure before we go back home." I said to her as I still held her in my arms.  
>Evy stroked the back of my neck with her fingers sending shivers down my spine.<p>

"I'm going to miss this house…" she said to me with a sad voice.

"Cheer up, my love, it's not goodbye forever." I smiled, but I shared her sadness too, these weeks alone were wonderful. Who knows maybe someday we'll be back here…

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter, i hope this story will be as exciting as the first story, but we'll just have to wait and see!<strong>

**please review and if you have a few suggestions for how this story should develop, ideas are welcome!**


	2. Bear hunting

**Chapter 2 Bear hunting**

**still trying to figure out the main events for this story.  
>but it won't follow everything from the 'Breaking dawn' story line.<br>hope you won't hate me for it :P**

**as for now enjoy this breezy chapter!**

* * *

><p>"These are your targets." He said firmly, no questions asked.<p>

"And once I'm there, what is my next step in your little plan?" I asked him.

The man waved his hand," nothing extreme, I want you to befriend them. Especially her…"  
>He pointed at the woman on the picture. She was beautiful.<p>

"Why?"

"She's your ticket into their coven, you get her to trust you and you'll be safe."

I noticed next to the woman stood a man, he was smiling at her, and they looked very much in love.  
>I pointed at the man in the picture," who is he?"<p>

Immediately he pulled the picture from my hands,  
>"It's not important who he is…he is nobody"<p>

I decided not to push my question any further. Apparently it was a touchy subject.

"What if she doesn't trust me?" I asked him.

"Then you'll be an even more dead man than you already are."

Before I was able to react someone knocked on the door.

"You're needed." A young female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Now!" The girl said clear and loudly.

"Contact me when you've arrived there." He said to me before opening the door," And do remember if you don't succeed…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's p.o.v<strong>

"Calgary, Canada?"

"Yup, we're on our way now. This is so exciting!"

I felt sad but I tried not to let it sound in my voice," I'm glad you're having so much fun."

She didn't respond for a moment, did she hear my emotion through the phone?

"I really miss you, I'm sorry I wasn't there at your graduation. But I'm coping very well, I'm sure I'll be in time for your wedding. I promise." Evelyn said.

I shook my head," I miss you too, and you better be here or the wedding won't even take place."  
>I told her and I meant every word of it.<p>

"Bella don't be silly."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. I wasn't being silly I was absolutely serious about this!

"I'll think about it…"

"Can I talk to Eve?" Alice suddenly appeared besides me nearly causing me to drop the phone.

"Alice!" I shrieked at her but she just smiled politely with her hand extended so I could hand her the phone.

"Alice wants to talk to you."

Eve started to laugh," That's okay, I'll call you soon. Bye Bella."

"Bye Eve." I said before handing over the phone to Alice.

"Thank you." She said as her finger closed around the mobile device,  
>"Hi Evy, I see you're enjoying Calgary…"<p>

I walked away from Alice and headed over towards Edwards bedroom.  
>It's been awfully quiet ever since they had left us weeks ago.<br>No more jokes with Emmett, no weird glares from Rosalie, no Jasper to control my moods and worst no Evy to talk to and share my thoughts and feelings with.  
>Luckily I still had Alice with me along with Esme and Carlisle.<br>Edward was with me every night as always, but something was different with him, often he seemed distracted…he was missing them too.

He had told me how he came home and immediately started to snap at Eve, throwing accusations at her about taking everyone away from me.  
>Misusing her power to lure everyone into her web…<p>

He didn't mean any of it. He said those things to try to change her mind about leaving…He didn't want to see me hurt or in pain.  
>It also meant that he thought I wouldn't understand it…<br>Honestly I was rather angry with Eve but not just her, with the Cullens as well.  
>They all stood behind her decision. Nobody even thought about how this would affect me.<br>But now that she was gone, I understood it was the best decision.

"Bella…?"  
>Edward stood in front of me, I hadn't even noticed.<p>

"Are you alright, love?" He asked me with a worried expression. Edward…always worried about me.

"Evy called, they're in Calgary at the moment."

Edward frowned with surprise," Calgary? They're taking her on a history tour, so it would seem."

"A history of the Cullens…" I mumbled.  
>Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead," they'll be home soon. And when they are…"<br>He lifted my chin with his finger," We'll get married and I'll show you the world."

"And then you'll change me, right?"  
>As soon as I spoke those words Edward sighed deeply.<p>

"Okay I'm sorry I won't talk about it…this time I promise." I giggled a bit.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, my sweet Bella." Edward said with a smile which then was followed by a quick kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I had the phone clutched tightly in my right hand.  
>I had just hung up on Alice, that conversation was going nowhere and somehow annoyed the hell out of me.<p>

_"…Violet color, it will look great on you! And Bella's wedding dress! I just love weddings, don't you?" _

Then she giggled and said," _Perhaps I shouldn't have said that…" _

"_Alice…"_

"_I know weddings can be frightening but trust me you'll be fine, I'm not implying anything… no pressure."_

"_Alice I'm hanging up now. Please give my love to Edward, Esme and Carlisle. Oh and tell him that I'm not doing the 4__th__ test!" _

"_Are you sure about that?"_ Alice had replied.

I sincerely hoped Alice was joking when she said those words to me.  
><em>No pressure, weddings can be frightening, I'm not implying anything…<br>_I shivered. Curse Alice and her ways of making me nervous about things that aren't even happening.  
>I was starting to think she was doing this on purpose.<p>

"Eve I'm going out for a little hunt do you want to join me?" Rosalie asked me, her head appearing from behind the door.

I shook Alice her comment from my mind and gave Rosalie a nod,  
>"I could use some distraction."<p>

Jasper and Emmett were gone themselves but not on a hunt.  
>Oh no, what they were doing was much worse, they were searching for a new car.<br>We've been using the jeep up until now, but somehow Emmett thought it was time for something new.  
>A new beginning needs a new car…<p>

Rosalie didn't care for it and neither did I… as long as they didn't bring back an Audi TT or anything in that direction.

"Any interesting news from back home?" Rosalie asked me as we were running through the woods.

I shook my head," nothing important really, Bella is nervous about the wedding…I can tell."  
>I couldn't help but smirk a little at that,<br>"And Alice told me about our…bridesmaid dresses."

Rosalie groaned," It's going an awful color isn't it? Like…pink with a big red ribbon."

Another shiver went down my spine,  
>"even if that was the case, it would still look good on you, Rose."<p>

Rosalie was annoyingly beautiful. Extremely gorgeous! I had no doubt in my mind she was the most beautiful one in the entire vampire world.

Rosalie shrugged," Doesn't matter I'm not wearing something like that even if it still looks good on me."

Suddenly we both stopped.

In the distance we spotted a Black bear, and he wasn't alone… there were two of them.  
>I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me with a smile on her face. One bear a person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>? p.o.v<strong>

She was going to take the left one and the blond girl was going to take the right one.  
>Both bears had no clue what was coming, they were too busy with each other fighting over their territory.<p>

He told me about this, this vegetarian behavior they followed.  
>I couldn't understand it, why on earth would one prefer a bear over lovely human blood?<p>

From the point where I was standing, quite far away, there was no way they could pick up on my scent. Plus they were too busy focusing on their meal.  
>It all seemed very bizarre, two women near two big Black bears…<br>all alone.  
>I scanned the neighborhood for a moment, but no one was around besides the women, me and the two bears.<p>

I had to be careful and watch my back in case the others would appear.  
>I was pretty sure they wouldn't welcome me…especially the guy from the picture.<p>

Somehow I had to figure out a way to get her alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

"You take the right one and I'll take the left one." I said to Rosalie having my eyes already set on the bigger one of the two.

Rosalie growled," If this is about the cougar from two days ago…"

I huffed, maybe it was but I wasn't planning on telling her that.  
>I was luring this lovely cougar towards me when all of a sudden Rosalie had the nerve to throw herself on my prey.<br>Not that I should care about it, and normally I wouldn't…  
>but I was hungry and somehow my self-control when it came to sharing food was still at level 1.<p>

"You want to switch?" I suggested but Rosalie shook her head.

"The right one will do, it's a younger one so the blood is much nicer." She smirked devilishly and stuck out her tongue.

_Curses…_

I crawled forward as Rosalie followed my example.  
>Rosalie was, unlike Emmett, a dirty player.<br>Emmett usually just leaped forward and would throw himself against the creature.  
>Some wrestling and playing with it would soon follow before he would sink his teeth in the animal.<br>Not Rosalie, she secretly enjoyed scaring her 'victims'. It made me laugh.  
>Though this time we had to be a bit cautious, we were alone and there were two bears. And they were both males and already agitated…<p>

Rosalie arched her back indicating she was going to go for her prey first.  
>I let her as I focused my vision on the other bear.<p>

She jumped on top of the black bear on the right and held on tight as it stood on its hind legs.  
>At the same time I rushed forward and stopped in front of the other bear.<p>

"Don't move!" I ordered it and immediately the bear blinked and didn't move anymore.

Then I heard a shriek from behind me and saw Rosalie being thrown of the bears back.

"Do you need a hand?" I grinned as I leaned against my meal.

Rosalie growled at me," you just focus on your bear statue and let me have a work out."

She ran away from me and the bear followed her. I shook my head.  
>Maybe I should stop doing this persuasion thing when it came to hunting… I'll get lazy eventually.<br>I took a step back and released the Black bear from its trance.  
>It didn't react immediately, almost as if it was confused of what had just happened.<br>Then he noticed me and a fierce growl came from its throat.

Some type of rush ran through my body and I was starting to enjoy this better then depending on my power.  
>I evaded the bear's claw, unfortunately my sleeve was less lucky and ripped fabric ran down my arm.<br>I stood in front of a tree and waited for the bear to charge forward.

"Come and get me Mister Bear." I whispered.

The bear charged and I easily jumped over it as it crashed into the tree.  
>The tree made a cracking noise but no severe damage was done to it.<br>I jumped on top of the bear and twisted its neck, which snapped immediately. I sank my teeth in its neck.  
>It still baffled me, me…Evelyn swan killing a bear with her bare hands.<p>

That's when a smelled something… a new scent. I couldn't tell clearly as the smell of the bear blood tickled my nostrils.  
>I stopped and looked around me. It wasn't Rosalie she smelled different, and it wasn't an animal smell or human either.<br>My eyes scanned the surroundings and then it was gone.  
>Whatever it was it ran off…<br>I wasn't at ease though, whatever it was, it was a vampire I'm sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>? p.o.v<strong>

That was a close call.  
>What was I thinking!<p>

I shouldn't have done that, I should have stayed in my place, for a moment she caught my scent.  
>I could see her looking in my direction but she was still too distracted by her pray to fully concentrate on me.<p>

And what was she doing to that bear? She commanded it and it listened to her!  
>He told me she had a powerful gift, but this was not something I expected…<br>This would complicate things. If I'm guessing correctly from her vision she needs to look the other person in its eyes in order for it to obey her…  
>He should have told me about this, it's the least he could have done.<br>After all I did help him more than once when he was planning something without informing his leader.  
>It didn't matter though I didn't see any harm in most of his plans and even if I did, if the payment was good who was I to tell on him?<br>No harm no foul.

* * *

><p><strong>who is this person? i know! and i'll let you know soon enough :) <strong>

**please REVIEW! **


	3. Cafe meetings

**Chapter 3 Café meetings**

**Phew, i'm trying to post a chapter once every week. I know with the former story i posted more frequent, don't hate me for it!**

**this story may have a bit of a slow start, just building up for exciting things! :D**

**enjoy this for now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

Nothing appeared to be different.  
>Everything was still the same.<br>Why was I feeling so anxious and worried…?  
>Maybe it had just been somebody passing by.<br>With my luck it probably wasn't…

When Rosalie came back to me, her face covered in blood from the bear obviously, I told her about the scent I could have sworn to have picked up.  
>Together we searched the forest but we weren't able to track down whoever it had been.<br>The only thing we picked up was the scent I had smelled, at least it proofed my mind wasn't playing a game with me.  
>still it got us no step further as to who it had been, but as long as it wasn't anybody we knew, good or bad, it would be nothing to worry about…<br>_right?_

"Darlin'…" Jaspers warm voice rang in my ear as strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist,  
>"Is that a look of worry I see on your face and tension I feel from your body?" He whispered against my hair then his lips gently planted a kiss on my neck.<br>Soon my worrisome feelings transformed into a pool of calmness.

"Mm…" I moaned at my mate causing him to nibble my earlobe.

"Emmett and I scanned the neighborhood like you and Rosalie did, if this person shows up again at least we'll all recognize the scent." Jasper said to me,  
>"They're thinking it's probably someone passing by."<p>

I turned around in his arms so I could look at him," And what are you thinking, my love?"  
>It was quite useless to ask him that for I already knew what his answer would be.<p>

"Best to be careful even if this person is just passing by, I don't want anybody else around us."  
>He answered.<br>I felt relieved that was the answer I wanted to hear.

"I have to say I do love the car you man picked out, although to be honest…it looks exactly the same to me."

Jasper grinned and lifted me up. Quickly I wrapped my legs around his body.  
>My beautiful Jasper, my mate who as seen more fights and has been in more fights than any other vampire I've met.<br>With my fingers I traced a few of the crescent shaped marks on his face and neck.

"Do my scars frighten you, Darlin'?"

I gave him a smile," No."  
>they didn't frighten me, but he had so many of them.<br>Me, I only had two marks… and they both were given to me by the same person.

"I'm glad you only have two scars, instead of the uncountable ones on my body."

"Always worrying..." I smirked.

"No worrying, Miss Swan. It's my duty to keep you from harm." He winked.

"I'm not so fragile anymore Mister Whitlock, you can be a little rough with me."

He didn't need to hear that again.  
>Jasper walked over to the bed and gently laid me on my back.<p>

"You want it rough, ma'am?" He said softly," I'll rock you're world."

I started to laugh but soon I was making other noises than silly girl giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>? p.o.v<strong>

"Nobody important, huh…?"

I shook my head. I could have guessed by the way he acted when I pointed him out on the picture.

"_He's nobody important." _

Boy, he sure could lie. At least now it was becoming a pretty clear picture.  
>There was more going on than just the fact the Volturi wanted to meet her. He wanted her more than anything.<br>I guess that's what happens when a tracker misses its target. It makes you go insane.

The bird flew away and I wasn't able to watch them anymore, not that I wanted to.  
>I've seen more than enough of what they were doing.<br>Besides, I had to be careful.  
>They knew my scent, if I was to pass by again they won't let me leave without having a talk first.<br>Luckily the house where they were staying was surrounded by plenty of wildlife, enough for me to keep a look out if she was to be alone…

I was starting to wonder if this job was worth it, I mean I was going to get paid handsomely, plus I wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi anymore. I would be allowed to finally do as I please, and that is what this was all about.

He was determined to show her to his leader, apparently he had done something Aro was not pleased with. And now he was trying everything to get back on Aro his good side.  
>That guy really loved working for the Volturi.<br>_Sick…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's p.o.v <strong>

It was almost like she was sleeping, even though that wasn't possible.  
>Steady as her chest went up and down, when in fact she needed no air.<p>

The way her voice sounded when we were making love, the way she smelled when she was at her highest point of our love dance.

How she moved,  
>how she reacted to my touch,<br>how she knew when to make me crazier than I already was.  
>How was it that I hadn't realized this is what I had been missing all those years… my whole life?<p>

"If only I had known…"

"known what, my love?"

"Nothing, Darlin'," I smiled," just talking to myself."

Her hand slowly crept up to my face where she gently placed it against my cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"Forever…" I kissed her deeply and made sure she could feel the love I felt for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Forks<strong>_

**Bella's p.o.v**

"It's been almost 7 weeks now!"

"She'll be back in time for the wedding."

"The wedding," He said with a hint of discomfort," don't get me started about the wedding."

"You gave your blessing for it." I reminded him.

Dad waved his hand," I know I did, and I still do but she's been gone for too long. Enough is enough Bells."

He grabbed the home phone and literally forced it in my hands,  
>"Call her and tell her to get home."<p>

I arched an eyebrow at dad," you have a mouth too, and you know her phone number. Why don't you just call her?"  
>I pushed the phone back in his hands.<br>No way was I going to play this game.

"I don't like the idea of her being alone with that Cullen boy who she has only known for a while." He admitted.

"Dad…" I grabbed his hand and sat down with him on the couch,  
>"Evelyn is old enough and wise enough to know what she is doing… haven't you always bragged about how smart and wise she is?"<p>

"I don't recall,-"

"And other than that, you know the Cullens. They're good people."

"I don't know him as well as the others,-"

"Eve and Jasper aren't even alone. Rosalie and Emmett are with them as well."

Dad blinked, he obviously had forgotten that little detail.  
>He scratched the back of his neck, something he always did when he was figuring out what to say next.<p>

"Even so, it's been long enough. When you talk to her again make sure you tell her it's time to come back home." He then said.

I rolled my eyes, honestly…

"She'll be home in a week. I'm pretty sure you can wait until then."

Dad threw his hands up in the air,  
>"Fine, fine…"<p>

He walked away from me, mumbling something along the line of," Nobody listens to me anymore, why are Swan women so stubborn. Thank goodness we men still have some sense."

I ran my hand through my hair, we'd better think of something for when the wedding comes.  
>Evelyn will be in the same room as dad and mom, and it will be pointless for her to wear sunglasses in Forks.<br>Maybe Edward has an idea in mind on how we can deal with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

_Okay Eve, relax you can do this.  
>You handled yourself perfectly with those children a few weeks ago, how difficult can a larger group of people be?<br>_  
>My eyes scanned the people passing by as we drove through Calgary.<br>Rosalie and Emmett wanted to go to a small bar, where they used to hang out about 30 years ago, when they went to school here.

"Do you guys really think this is a good idea…?" I asked the others.

"Don't be nervous Evy, you'll be fine." Emmett smiled at me in the rearview mirror.

"Easy for you to say, you've had years and years of being a vegetarian already…"I mumbled in a low voice.

"Cheer up, if you manage this then you're ready for Bella and Edwards wedding next week." Rosalie added.

Right, just think of Bella. You can control it now.  
>Maybe I should have done Carlisle's 6th test from the journal.<br>I shook my head, that Journal utterly annoyed me to my very core.  
>When we get back to Forks I'm going to softly chuck it at him!<p>

"We'll make sure you'll hurt no one Darlin'." Jasper winked.

"You just make sure you'll be sending me gazillions of calmness waves, Mister Whitlock." I said to him poking his chest with my finger.

Emmett stopped and parked the car behind a café.

"We're here." Rosalie smiled as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

With my fingers intertwined with Jaspers. We headed inside through, what seemed rather, the backdoor than the front of the Café.  
>Once we had entered, we were immediately greeted by a very tall and handsome looking man. His black hair was slicked back, his sideburns and his scruffy beard were grey colored.<br>He wasn't that young as us though, by the way he looked he was probably changed during his late 30's.

"Ol'right, what's the meaning of this sneaking in through the back door?" His voice was a rather pleasant one, deep and foreign.

He squinted his eyes together," Miss Rosalie, is that you I recognize?"

Rosalie had put on her most charming smile, walked over to the man and hugged him deeply,  
>"It's nice to see you again, Arthur."<p>

"Please, no formalities my dear. Emmett, my good friend, you look as strong as ever." Arthur greeted Emmett with a firm handshake.

"I had a rather good workout the last couple of months." Emmett smirked.

He then turned his gaze to me and Jasper. I smiled cautiously…his eyes were red.

"Arthur is a friend, Evy. You can trust him even if he isn't on an animal diet." Jasper whispered to me.  
>Arthur started to laugh,<br>"I tried, but Elk just isn't my thing…"

"Let me introduce myself, young Blossom. My name is Arthur Mc'Galle." He grabbed hold of my hand and gave it a light peck.

"Evelyn Swan…" I replied.

Arthur blinked," Evelyn Swan you say?"

"Is something the matter, Arthur?" Jasper asked the man.

"Oh no, nothing important, I could have sworn I've heard that name before…" he answered as his scratched his jaw,  
>"Where are your siblings and parents?" he asked Rosalie, changing the subject,<br>"I'd love to see Carlisle and lovely Esme again."

"It is just the four of us. The rest is home in Forks. We decided to leave the family for a few weeks because of certain…circumstances." Rosalie carefully said to him.

Arthur frowned," I have to be honest, I did expect to find Alice with you lot, seeing as you are here." He nodded to Jasper, who pulled me closer to him with his arm around my waist.

"It's a long story, but Alice had foreseen this." Jasper simply said.

Arthur's eyes went from jaspers arm around my waist to my face, he gave a slight nod, meaning he understood and wouldn't question further.

"Let's get to the bar and chat some more. I can't wait to hear about the fight you people have been in a couple month ago."

Nobody replied, how did he know about the fight? He was talking about the newborn fight?  
>We followed him into the bar area, it wasn't crowded at all. I did smell a few humans and even a vampire.<p>

I squeezed Jaspers arm," Are you kidding me? He's running a bar where vampires and humans sit side by side?" I hissed.

"You don't have to worry about that Darlin', some of us vampires are smart enough to handle ourselves around humans. Nobody wants to do something which could cause the Volturi to show up. You know how they like order and peace." Jasper said to me.

I rolled my eyes, _sure the Volturi just loved being in control…_

The four of us sat down at a table in one of the corners. Arthur was about to sit down when a customer came in and he excused himself for a moment.

"Eve, you're alright?" Rosalie asked me, referring to our surroundings.

I have to say I was feeling quite fine, no temptation or any feeling of nervousness…  
>I looked at Jasper who gave me one of his famous smirks and I immediately knew he was making sure I felt calm and collected.<p>

"Why did Arthur start running a bar where every type of persons, and by that I mean human and vampire, can come in and just take a drink or sit to talk?" I whispered to the others.

It was Emmett who answered," Arthur used to run a bar before he became a vampire. At least that's what he told us when we asked him the same question 30 years ago."

"Ah…"  
>I turned my attention away from the table and looked at Arthur who was talking to somebody. Was I imagining it, or were their eyes glancing over at our table from time to time.<p>

The man Arthur was talking to seemed familiar… not because of the way he looked.  
>He had dark blond ruffled hair, a few strands hanging in his ruby red eyes.<br>It was his scent.  
>Now that I focused my senses on this man I was sure of it.<br>This was the same scent as the one we smelled around the house and in the forest!

* * *

><p><strong>Whoosh! next chapter we'll find out who this dude is :) <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Demetri's spy

**Chapter 4 Demetri's spy**

**Alright i'm starting to see this story so far isn't as successful as the first story**

**but perhaps it will change soon.. i hope it :O**

**for now enjoy this story**

**get ready to meet a new vampire!**

**(i don't own twilight.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

Without a word I got out of my seat and headed over to the bar.  
>The moment I had started to head their way, Arthur and the man had stopped talking.<br>"Evelyn, are you alright?" Arthur asked me, but I waved my hand at him motioning to zip it.

"I want to have a talk with you if that's okay?" I asked the dark blond man in front of me.

He didn't seem at all surprised with my request, almost as if he knew.  
>This bothered me, could it mean he hadn't been just passing by our home as the others thought?<p>

"Alone." He said, I blinked," Just you and me."

I glanced over my shoulder and motioned for Jasper, who had already stood up, to sit down.  
>He shook his head, having overheard our conversation. He didn't want me to leave his sight.<p>

I sighed and turned my attention back to the stranger,  
>"I'm sorry, but my mate isn't comfortable if I leave from his view."<p>

The man frowned," Protective isn't he?"

"If you knew the reason why, you wouldn't say that…" I hissed.

Was I imaging it or did he try to hide a laugh?

"I'm sorry," he apologized," you probably want to talk about why I was near your house?"

" You were watching me and my sister hunt."

He laughed," is there a crime against watching two women hunt?"

"No, there isn't it."

"If you want to know the truth, at first I was just passing by. Then I saw you hunting down a bear and it tickled my interest to take a look." He said,  
>"Seeing your eyes and the eyes of your…coven, I reckon it's a normal thing for you to hunt animals."<p>

"Keen observation of you…"

He smirked at me," It's what I do best…"

For a moment I thought of his comment, I got the feeling there was a lot more going on than him just passing by accidentally. My instincts were hardly ever wrong, but I had to lure him out somehow without using my persuasion.  
>Which was getting difficult lately, it was much easier to use it nowadays.<br>I could use it from a further distant than I used too.

"You've passed by our house a lot more haven't you?" I suddenly said, by the look on his face I knew what I had just guessed was true.

" Yes, I have." He answered.

I crossed my arms," Why?"

"Before I tell you, is it not politer if I were to introduce myself first?" He smiled as he extended his hand towards me.

"Richard O'Donnell. You may call me Rick."

"Evelyn Swan," I firmly grabbed his hand and shook it shortly.

"You're strong." Rick smirked.

"You were going to tell me why you have visited our home more than once…" I reminded him.

"Well, well…look what has come to honor us with her presence." Arthur suddenly said.

My eyes went to the front door of the café.  
>There she was, small with short dark hair and bright amber eyes.<p>

"Alice?" I exclaimed thinking my eyes were lying to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's p.o.v<strong>

It was difficult to hide my laughter. I loved making an entrance and surprise people.  
>Evy's look on her face when she saw me was one to remember.<br>She was speechless.

Soon my attention went away from her and over to him…  
>He turned around on his chair, blinked twice then cocked his head to the side.<br>I walked over to him, taking my coat of in the meantime.

I gave him my warmest smile," I've been waiting for you."

He didn't know what to say, seeing me was something he didn't expect. But he knew.  
>Unlike how Jasper reacted the first time I saw him, he knew immediately who I was and what I meant to him.<br>Just like how Jasper and Evy felt when they saw each other the first time.

"I knew if I waited long enough you would find me." He said in a deep and warm voice and winked.

"I'm glad the future cleared up so I could finally see you" I replied to him as I gently placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Richard O'Donnell." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him then fiercely placed his lips on mine," call me Rick."

Everything and everyone was in place now.  
>Carlisle and Esme,<br>Emmett and Rosalie,  
>Edward and Bella,<br>Jasper and Evelyn, and now me and Rick.

"Alice…I'm sorry to interrupt you." Evy spoke," but what's going on here exactly?"

I broke myself free from Rick and looked at her. The others stood next to her.  
>Jasper gave me a quizzical look, but I knew he understood perfectly well what was going on.<p>

I threw my arms around Evy and hugged her tight." This is the best gift you could have given me."

She pushed me back and looked even more confused than she did before.

"It's because of you that I finally found my mate." I said to her.

Her eyes widened," because of me…?"

I grabbed hold of her hand," let's go to the house and talk about it there…and I don't want to start a riot."

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's p.o.v<strong>

who could have known…  
>this wasn't good, not good at all.<br>I knew I would have to make a choice sooner or later. Stay with her or go back and not risk my neck…

I looked at Alice, my little pixie. Finally she found me. I knew she would find me.  
>But why now and to make matters worse she was part of their coven.<br>Still…my job is to get Evelyn to him and not Alice…

_Oh this is annoying!_

I felt a small hand on my arm and gazed in the eyes of the woman who would be with me for all eternity. I knew she was the one.  
>Her touch, her voice…she was made for me. The feeling was indescribable.<br>I didn't care back in the café. I just had to kiss her immediately.

"Care to tell me why you suddenly decided to visit us in Calgary?" that Jasper person asked Alice.

Alice shrugged," I was planning on going sooner or later, but I saw Evy talking to Rick in a vision and when I saw him, I knew I had to come here immediately before he would be gone. Luckily I recognized Arthur's café in the vision, so I knew exactly where to go."

Jasper ran a hand through his curls. He appeared nervous, I felt nervous…

"When you said it was because of Evelyn that you would meet your mate…how does that work, Alice?"

Alice smiled at me for a moment then looked at Evy who was standing against the wall, focusing on me.

"I'll tell you, Jazz. But you have to promise me you won't freak out." She said.

Jasper arched an eyebrow," You probably already now…"

"That's why I want you to promise me."

"Alice, just tell us." The beautiful vampire whose name was Rosalie said to Alice.

Alice squeezed my hand for a moment before she started to talk.  
>I was curious to hear it, from what she told me on our way to this house she had a gift to see into the future. Precognition…<p>

_Wait a minute…if she could see into the future. She probably knows why I'm…_

_Oh no…_

"You know I think it's best if I leave you to this, Sweets." I whispered to Alice.

She shook her head," you're staying right her, Mister O'Donnell. You can't run forever."

Screw this, normally I would have just run out. But I couldn't not now she was near me…

"Evy was determined to find out who was hanging around the house. She didn't trust it. From then on it was just easy for me. The pieces all came together."

"You're telling the short version…" Jasper said crossing his arms.

"If you would just let me finish, Major Whitlock." Alice rolled her eyes,  
>"The reason why Rick was near the house, was because,-"<p>

Immediately I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth,  
>"we finally found each other, and now you're already planning on getting me killed?" I said to her.<p>

Removing my hand from her mouth, she shook her head," They won't kill you, I won't let them."

_Great, that made me feel a lot better…_I though sarcastic.

"It's alright Rick, you will tell us the truth." Evelyn said in a soft whisper as she stared deeply into my eyes.

"I'm after you." I suddenly said.

As soon as I said that, Evelyn was standing in front of Jasper, holding him back, as Alice stood in front of me.

"It's not really his choice, if he doesn't do it…he'll get killed." Alice told the angry looking Jasper.  
>Rosalie and her mate Emmett were watching us, not really sure what to do.<p>

"If you don't do what…?" Evelyn asked directing her question at me.

I sighed deeply. I was too deep in this shit to climb out of it…  
>"I'm supposed to take you to the Volturi. Well not the Volturi necessarily…"<p>

"Demetri!" Jasper hissed angrily.

Great, they know him.

"Calm down, my love." Evelyn shushed him,  
>"So, you're Demetri's spy?"<p>

I shook my head vigorously," I only work for him because the payment he'll give me for it is worth my while. Besides…it also means if I manage this I'll be free from their grasp."

"You're life for my life?"

When she said it like that it made me feel like the worst guy in the world. But she was right.

"I can't believe this!" Jasper was fuming with rage, it made me angry myself,  
>"I thought we told him off for good the last time…"<p>

"The Volturi don't know about this," Alice said," Demetri is acting on his own again."

"Aro is quite angry with Demetri. He's trying everything he can to get back on Aro his good side." I told them.  
>What was I saying? I was telling them everything I knew… had she been using her power on me? I looked at Evelyn who appeared lost in thought… what was she thinking?<p>

"When it's not Evy, its Bella…or Edward or Alice… it's always someone they want." Rosalie sighed deeply.

_Bella…Bella… I've heard that name before. They had been talking about her too,  
><em>"This Bella, is she part of your coven too?" I asked Alice.

She nodded," Bella Swan is Evelyn's cousin and our soon to be sister-in-law."

"The Volturi have been mentioning her a lot lately."  
><em>Richard shut up!<em>

"I've heard enough. You're free of my request." Evelyn waved her hand at me, and I felt released. She had been using her power on me.  
>Oh she was going to get it now!<p>

I jumped over Alice and was about to grab Evelyn when I felt something collide with my face.  
>I stumbled back and was ready to charge again, but I wasn't able to move.<br>Emmett had grabbed hold of me, he was stronger than me.

"Emmett, let go of him, please."Alice pleaded," he was angry, because of what Eve did."

"Don't make excuses for me, my sweet." I said to her gorgeous face, and then my eyes shifted to Evelyn who was walking my way.

I understand why Demetri told me she was the way into their coven. Evelyn had a gift which was very powerful.  
>If only he had known about Alice… she would have been the easiest way into the coven.<br>What was I thinking…? It didn't matter anymore.  
>I didn't care about stupid Demetri and his money and my freedom.<br>I wanted to be with Alice.  
>In human terms it would be a crazy thing, but when you were like us…you know exactly who your life mate is when you see him or her.<p>

Suddenly I felt calm, my anger was slipping away.  
>Was she doing this too?<p>

Emmett released me, and Alice grabbed hold of me.

"Thank you Jasper, for calming him down." She said to her brother.

"I don't want anybody getting hurt…" He replied.

"Jasper can control emotions, love." Alice said to me.

"Well…isn't this a coven with gifted people…" I growled.

"Rick," Eve said, as she stood right in front of me,  
>" I'm sorry that I used my persuasion on you, but I had to know the truth… I'm sick and tired of Demetri's meddling. He failed, he needs to get over this and face the consequences of his actions."<br>She looked hurt…They way Evelyn talked to me. I understood that Demetri hadn't been completely honest with me.

Yes he wanted her for Aro.  
>He would be happy having someone like Evelyn in his coven…and if she wouldn't listen. There was always Chelsea with her power to change the bond between people.<br>She could make Evelyn believe the Volturi would be the true coven for her.  
>And once that had happened he could get what he wanted…her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So finally there it is, a mate for Alice.<strong>  
><strong>yes i might have thrown it in just like that, yes i could have stretched it out more...but it's Alice we're talking about... she sees it and loves to surprise everyone...even the readers of this story :P<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Enchanted

**Chapter 5 Enchanted**

**Alright, now that chapter 5 is up it will take a week before the 6th chapter will be here.  
>why? because we're going to London for the next 5 days ^^ no time to write, got family to visit. places to see.<strong>

**in this chapter Bella and Evy are finally reunited!**

**so read and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I had no choice, I had to use it.  
>I was afraid he wasn't going to tell the truth…okay eventually Alice would have probably told us because she apparently knew about Rick's task for Demetri.<p>

Demetri…  
>Even his name now sends shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.<br>He's not going get us… they're not going to get us…

"Alice, I'm sorry I did this…but I wanted him to tell me." I grabbed hold of Alice her hands.

But Alice smiled at me with that loving smile as she always did and said," Only this one time…let's not make a habit out of it."

Then she jumped up and clapped in her hands,  
>"It's time to go back to Forks now."<p>

This confused me, she was leaving already?

"All of us, Evy." She giggled," There is someone in Forks getting very impatient with this delay…and I don't mean Bella."

_Wait, what? Go back already?  
><em>I turned around to Jasper, who immediately felt my anxiety.

"You'll do fine, Darlin'." He said comforting me as he tugged a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm still worried." I told him in full honesty.

"Don't you worry, Evy," Emmett came up behind me and lifted me up on his shoulders,  
>"You're not as strong as you were 2 months ago, I can always hold you back."<br>I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

My eyes drifted away and stopped at Rick's face.  
>Was he going to come with us? His eyes were red. He fed on human blood… I couldn't let him near Bella.<br>Still there was one of him and there would be 8 other vampires in the room.

"Alice? Not to be rude, but what about Rick. Are you planning on taking him with us back to Forks?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled gleefully," Of course silly."

_I was afraid of that…_

"Are you sure about that? Aren't you worried about how Edward will react if you bring a stranger who also happens to be a vampire, near Bella who is still human?" Jasper said his sister.

Alice waved his comment away," Always worrying my dear Jazz."

She grabbed hold of Ricks arms and placed them around her waist," I'm not leaving my mate behind. I want him to meet the rest of my family and enjoy the wedding I've arranged for Edward and Bella."

"I do enjoy a good party." Rick answered.

"No, no it's a wedding…not a party, sweetie." Alice corrected him.

Was Alice clouded by finally meeting her mate? Was her sight covered by a bright pink veil? Or did she know exactly what she was doing?

I tightened my grip on Jasper who responded by pulling me closer against his body.

"Stop worrying Darlin'," He whispered," It's not our problem, Edward will handle this once we're back in Forks."

Did he just smirk? He wanted Edward to flip out. Jasper the perfect gentleman, but apparently not at this moment, I smiled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Alice with her sparkling eyes looking at me," Let's get going."

"Now?" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's p.o.v<strong>

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Edward said to me with a smile.

"I wasn't fidgeting… I'm just,-"

"Nervous?" Edward said for me.

I gave him a slight nod, I was nervous. Very nervous actually…  
>It's been 2 months since I've last seen Eve and I didn't even get a good look at her.<br>I secretly hoped she was as nervous as I was.  
>When Alice called saying that she was on her way to Calgary I got incredible angry. She didn't even mention leaving, she just left.<br>But then she called this morning with the news she was coming back and that she was taking the others back with her, plus someone new.  
>I asked her who, but before Alice could answer me Edward had taken the phone from my hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone new…?"<em> He asked her in his cold voice. The voice he always used when he was getting worried or angry.

…

"_I don't care if it's a long story."_ He blurted out loud.

I had crossed my arms, and felt a sudden feeling of Déjà vu, when months ago Evy had called me and wanted to talk to Edward because she had seen a vampire in my room.  
>For a moment I felt cold, in such a short time so much has changed…<br>well…everybody but me.

"_You know I don't hate you, Alice. I hope you know what you're doing."_ Edward clicked on the phone and the call ended. He handed me my phone.

"_Alice is bringing a friend."_

* * *

><p>A friend, I wondered who it was. Edward told me it was a vampire and that he wasn't living their type of lifestyle.<br>I had to be careful, but at least I had an entire family of strong vampires to protect me.

We were sitting on the couch I the living room, waiting for them to arrive. Esme was sitting on another couch which stood across from where we were.  
>Carlisle was finally in the living room as well, after Esme had to drag him out of his office.<br>Lord knows what he had been doing in there.

Suddenly Esme jumped up with excitement and hurried to the window.  
>Edward turned his head to me and gave me a warm smile.<br>They were here.

I was about to jump up when Edward pulled me back down,  
>"Patience you crazy woman, don't forget Evy may have been on a vegetarian diet these couple of months, but she's still a new vampire."<p>

I nodded, he was right… again.  
>I hated that.<p>

Then I heard the sound of a car driving up the driveway and a horn being honked.  
>I joined Esme at the window, before Edward had the chance to hold me back.<br>First thing I notice was a new car, well not really new. It was the same car Emmett owned only a newer model.  
>Alice parked her car right next to Emmett's jeep.<p>

Everybody stepped out the vehicle they were in.  
>Alice was talking to a man I've never seen before. It was a tall man, with dark blond ruffled hair with a few strands hanging in his eyes.<br>He was handsome.  
>My eyes widened as I saw him grabbing hold of Alice, kissing her deeply and she didn't refuse him.<br>I looked at Edward he appeared besides me.

"Is that why she left?" I asked him.  
>He nodded.<p>

And that's when I saw her. Finally after all that time I finally saw her in perfect view.

Evelyn swan

I pressed my nose against the glass.  
>The scene was quite funny.<br>Almost all of them were already halfway up the driveway, but she was still standing next to the car.  
>Of course I couldn't hear what they were saying.<br>But Rosalie kept motioning for Evy to get a move on.  
>Evy shook her head, pointed in my direction and shook her head again.<br>Emmett rushed over, probably planning on grabbing her but she pushed him, more like hit him, out of her way.

That's when Jasper took control.  
>He stood in front of her, his hands rested on her shoulders as he placed his forehead against hers.<br>I saw his mouth move and her eyes shifted to my direction again.  
>Then she turned around but Jasper grabbed her arm and yanked her back, before she would be able to run off.<p>

Esme had left the house so quick I didn't even notice she was gone until I saw her outside hugging Rosalie and Emmett tightly.  
>Obviously she had missed them very much.<br>Next she walked over to Jasper and Evelyn who got an equal big hug.

"She's more worried about hurting you than I am." Edward suddenly spoke.

I looked at him with a confused expression," That's a good thing right?"

He smirked," It sure calms my nerves."

Esme pushed Evy forward towards the window I was standing behind.

Finally the moment was here. There she was standing in front of me.  
>She looked taller and her skin was pale but sparkled as a ray of sun passed over her.<br>Her hair was shiny also it was longer than it was before and her eyes weren't red anymore.  
>They were a beautiful amber color.<br>It made me feel safe. I was absolutely enchanted by her new appearance.

"It feels like I'm watching a monkey in the zoo." I whispered to Edward.

"Bella I can hear you, you know." Evelyn's voice rang in my ear.

I jumped back.  
>Edward started to laugh.<p>

"Is it safe for me to come outside and give you a hug?" I carefully asked her.

Evy looked at Jasper, who nodded.

I didn't wait for Edward to give his approval, I didn't need it.  
>I ran away from the window, opened the front door and rushed outside.<p>

Evy stood in front of me and neither of us took a step forward.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm so happy that I'm finally able to be near you, Bella." She said with a soft voice. Her voice had changed, it's was lighter, softer and it chimed like a wind chime.

She opened her arms and I crashed against her.  
>Her scent was still the same. I never would have expected that.<p>

"I've missed you Evy." I whispered.

"I know it's a stupid thing to say, but I hope you get turned soon, so your smell will change."  
>I looked at her and saw her smiling as she twitched her nose.<p>

"It's very funny to hear it from you, the one person who was against it the most." I grinned.

Evelyn shrugged," What can I say I've changed, because of a certain Alice."

"It's nice to see you again Eve." Edward stood next to me and he gave Evelyn a warm smile.

"It's always nice to see you when you're not snapping at me." Evelyn winked.

I laughed and diverted my eyes to Alice and her new friend.  
>Perhaps Lover was a better word for him, based on the way she was holding him in her arms.<p>

"Is he her,-"I didn't have to finish my sentence, for Alice was already walking my way with him.

"Bella, I want you to meet Richard O'Donnell. My mate..." She said with a huge smile on her face.

His red eyes frightened me now that I saw him up close.

"Please, call me Rick." He said to me.  
>Nervously he scratched the back of his head.<p>

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Alice asked him with concern.

Rick looked at me, his eyes had changed to a darker shade,  
>"I'm getting rather…ohm… perhaps its better if I left for a moment."<p>

"I'll join you. I wouldn't want you to start devouring any of the people in this town." Alice laughed.

"Oh the faith you have in me." Rick replied kissing the tip of her nose.

"We'll soon be back, Bella." She shouted as they ran off into the woods.

I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist, Edward.

"Something is bothering you." It was Esme who spoke to her son.

Edward gave her a light nod," His thoughts confuse me…"  
>His gaze went to Evelyn," You should be careful around him, you're name crossed his mind several times since you all arrived.<p>

Jaspers growling startled me,  
>"I knew it was a bad idea bringing him with us. But Alice acknowledged him as her mate. I've never seen her like this. He's her mate, I'm sure of it."<p>

"Don't worry yourself, Jazz. Please…" Evelyn said in a soft voice.

"Let's go inside, we have a lot of catching up to do." Carlisle suggested," Evelyn do you have the Journal with you."

I caught a glimpse of Evy rolling her eyes as she walked back to the jeep to get what he was asking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

_Where did I leave that stupid journal?  
>I'm sure I packed it because it was the last thing I had put in the bag…<br>Where was it?  
>I couldn't have forgotten it…I was planning on throwing it against his head.<em>

"Ugh, never mind I'll look for it later."  
>I ran back to the others and stopped in front of Carlisle.<p>

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but I can't seem to find it. as soon as I do I'll hand it to you immediately, I promise." I told him.

He looked rather disappointed.  
>Esme on the other hand looked rather pleased, and winked at me.<br>Had she somehow took the journal without me noticing it?  
>I know my attention was mostly focused on Bella, but still I would have noticed that…wouldn't I?<p>

Bella grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me with her," Come on, we have so much to talk about… you're hand is freezing cold. I guess I still have to get used to you being different."

I smiled at least Bella hadn't changed at all.  
>I got the feeling it had actually worked… I wasn't feeling that nervous around Bella or any need to set my teeth in her.<br>I knew Jasper was doing his share in making me calm almost constantly, but just in case it was needed, I stood in front of a mirror this morning and tried to use my persuasion on myself.  
><em>"You will not try to kill or hurt or bite your cousin."<em>  
>Even though I had no clue if it worked on me?<p>

I guess we'll know that soon enough…

* * *

><p><strong>yeah! finally the family is together again with a new addition!<strong>

**what will happen next? the wedding? or something else? **

**please review people! :) **


	6. Family

**Chapter 6 Family**

**i'm back, sorry for that hiatus which was longer than i intended.**

**but no worries, another chapter! maybe not such a long one, but the next one will make up for that!**

**many thanks to everybody who is reading this sequel, i hope you're still enjoying it!**

**and if anybody has got a tip or an idea, just PM and i'll see if i'll use it ^^**

**lots of love xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

_Purple…honestly what on earth had possessed her to choose the color purple!_

"What do you think?" Bella asked me with a nervous look on her face.

"I…love it." I said to her with a forced smile.

Bella crossed her arms and glared angrily at me," Really?"

"Yes it is very…high…fashion?" I replied still smiling with force.

"You're lying to me."

"Oh come on Bella it's purple for crying out loud!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air,  
>"Which is a good thing because you're the only one who is supposed to shine on a day like that." I quickly added when I saw her bottom lip quiver.<p>

"I don't think a wedding dress will be able to change the way I look compared to all the lovely vampires in the room." She quietly said to me.

"Oh Bella…" I stepped off the stool I was standing on and pulled her into a hug,  
>"being a bride is the most beautiful thing in the world. Not even Miss Universe will look as sparkling and gorgeous as you will on your wedding day."<p>

"Miss Universe?"

I planted a kiss on the top of her head," Yes Miss freaking Universe."

Bella chuckled and I felt relieved she wasn't sad anymore…me and my big mouth.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle appeared from behind the door.  
>He had a phone in his hand and held it towards Bella,<br>"It's Charlie, he wants to talk to you."

Bella looked at me before taking the phone from him,  
>"Should I tell him you're back?" She asked me.<p>

"If I may…" Carlisle said before I could reply to Bella,  
>"the wedding is tomorrow, it would be wiser to tell him and wait no longer."<p>

I gave him a smile and nodded at Bella who placed the phone against her ear,  
>"Hi Dad…nervous. Listen you'll never guess who's back."<p>

I was thinking he would immediately plus that he would probably wanted to see me before tomorrow.  
>I should have called him at least once during the last two months.<p>

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a gently squeeze,  
>"Nice dress." He smirked.<p>

"Ha, ha very funny," I punched him on the shoulder.

"Did you find the journal yet?" He then asked me.

I shook my head at him, I couldn't find it anywhere. I've emptied the suitcase and I nearly even tore it to pieces until I realized that tearing it wouldn't make any sense…at all.  
>I remember I still wanted to ask Esme about it, I sort of had the feeling she had something to do with it.<p>

"You know, I might know where it is. Can you tell Bella I'll be right back?" Not awaiting his answer I ran out of the room and headed to Esme.

I found her in the kitchen. She was making a centerpiece for tomorrows wedding.

"Esme,"

The mother of all of the Cullen children looked up from her work and I noticed her gaze observing me from head to toe.

"I hope you're more pleased with the dress then Rosalie is." She giggled lightly.

When Rosalie was trying the dress on it took about 1 minute and it was off again.  
><em>"It fits,"<em> she had said and left the room, immediately heading to her bedroom to slip into her own clothes.

Bella had shrugged and said_," Oh well at least she didn't rip it…"_

I shook my head and focused on my question," Have you by any change taken the Journal, Carlisle gave me before we left two months ago?"

Esme cocked her head and immediately answered with a no,  
>"Why did you think I took it?" she asked.<p>

"I thought you might because you appeared to be happy when I didn't find it earlier on." I told her.

She laughed at my remark and continued her work on the flowers," It's nice when Carlisle isn't focusing on work constantly, but no, I didn't take it, sweetheart."

Well this was unexpected…  
>I really thought Esme was the one who took it. But if she didn't…who did? Or did I forget to pack it?<p>

"Do you want me to help you look for it?" She asked me.

"No need, I'll manage." I smiled back and left her to work on the centerpieces.

Darn this, I really could care less about the journal, but I made a promise to Carlisle about it. And I don't want to break any promises.

I entered the living room and found Alice and Rick sitting on the couch. They looked so much in love.  
>She had her legs resting on his lap as he gently stroked the back of her neck.<p>

I should have thought of this before…maybe Alice is able to see if I were to find the journal?

"Alice?" I called out to her. She turned her head in my direction and smiled brightly.

"You're wearing the dress!" She exclaimed and jumped up.

Before I knew it she had turned me around and smoothed the fabric at the back.

"What do you think?" Alice asked her mate.

Rick stood beside her and scratched his chin," Very purple isn't it?"

"There's nothing wrong with the color purple." She replied.

I rolled my eyes," I want to ask you something Alice."

She clapped her hands together." You want me to arrange your marriage too?"

_Wait, what?_

Rick arched an eyebrow," You're getting married?"

My eyes widened," I'm not getting married." I quickly replied.

Alice pouted.

"I'm looking for that bloody journal Carlisle gave me. I can't find it anywhere, perhaps you can see if I'll find it?" I asked her hopefully.

Her eyes diverted from me to Rick who casually ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll let you know when I see you finding it." She said to me, then she pushed me towards the staircase,  
>" Bella is waiting for you, hurry back there and take this dress of before Jasper tears it from your body."<p>

I did as she said, but I wasn't feeling at ease. I got the feeling she knew something about the missing journal but she was reluctant to tell me.

I entered the room Bella was in. She had just hung up the phone.

"Dad wants to see you today, let me warn you, he isn't in a good mood." She said as soon as she saw me.

I groaned," of course he isn't."

"Let's get you out of this dress and head over there." She continued.

"Whoa, hold on a minute."I jumped back," I can't go see him my eyes aren't exactly the color they used to be. He may be thickheaded sometimes, but he's no fool."

"That's why we have these." Bella rushed to the dressing table and grabbed a small white box.  
>She handed it to me. I read the words on the little box.<p>

"Contact lenses…"

Bella nodded." According to Carlisle they'll evaporate after a while, although he's not sure how long exactly they'll last."

"Can't I just wear sunglasses?"

Bella frowned at my idea," inside? Plus the cloudy weather outside?"

"I'll tell him I'm having a contagious eye infection."

"You wouldn't even believe that." She started to laugh.

I sighed deeply and placed the box back on the dressing table,  
>"You're right. Now get me out of this dress before it grows on me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards's p.o.v<strong>

I kept opening and closing the box. Then reopening it and closing it once more.  
>I never knew I would feel so…nervous about this.<br>We had talked about it over and over again.  
>It meant a lot to me, perhaps even more then to her… I'm old-fashioned that way.<br>But now that the moment was coming closer by the minute, I was starting to feel very…

"You're not enjoying this are you?" Emmett awoke me from my thoughts.  
>He dropped a grizzly bear in front of my feet.<p>

"If you want to spend your bachelor party in a different way, we can always head into the local strip club." He added.  
>I clobbered him on the head.<br>Never in my right mind will I go to a strip club.

"Ouch, man. I was only kidding. You know what Rosalie will do to me if we were in a strip club?"  
>Emmett complained.<br>Then I picked up on his thoughts_, she would ruffle me up good._

"Ugh, keep those thoughts to yourself Em." I smirked.

I turned my attention to Jasper who has been awfully quiet.  
>I knew what was on his mind, but I didn't dare to start about it.<br>This was something he had to deal with himself, as I once had too.

When the boys came to pick me up, Bella asked Jasper where they were taking me, and he assured her not to worry about that. Real gentlemen as us don't go to trashy places as a strip club.  
>Then she made the mistake of telling him that she would defiantly take Evy to a strip club once they were to be wed.<br>Oh boy, the look on Jaspers face and the thought going on and on in his mind!

It's a good thing Evelyn wasn't there at the moment Bella had said that.  
>Charlie thought Evelyn was in Bella's room. Two ladies talking about the wedding, if only he knew she had left and I was in there instead of his niece.<br>I smiled, thinking back of my moment with Bella. It was incredible difficult to keep control of my urges.  
>She wasn't very helpful, kept on seducing me even though she knew what I am capable of doing should I get pushed too far.<br>Thank heavens for my strength of self control.  
>Even with her legs over my body and hips pressing against my side…FOCUS!<p>

"Edward, could you please stop playing with that jewelry box? It's making me edgy." Jasper shouted to me.

"Jazz my man, not you too. This is a bachelor party, which means, wrestling, fighting, and a couple of mountain lions or bears!" Emmett growled at us as he slapped Jasper in his back.

He was absolutely right. No more thought about tomorrow or anything else which had to do with marriage!  
>I placed the box in my jacket, zipped it up and the three of us headed into the night for some hunting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>like i said, shorter BUT! you can all guess what the next chapter will be about teehee ^^<strong>

**oh and REVIEWS PLEASE! :D can't keep inspiration up without those lovely reviews!**


	7. Getting married

**Chapter 7 Getting Married**

**yeah the wedding chapter! oh i hope i did it right, but you just let me know ^^**

**now, no more babbling, enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

"Bella…Bella." I sang in her ear.  
>Her nose twitched and she mumbled something," Volturi…"<p>

I blinked, was she having a bad dream? If she is then I'd better get her out of it.

"Oh Bella it's time to get up. You're getting married today." I grabbed hold of her bed sheets and yanked them off.  
>Causing Bella to topple out of the bed, she landed on the floor with a loud thud.<p>

"Ouch," She moaned," Eve what gives… a simple shake would have worked."

I rolled my eyes," you want to wager with me on that?" I walked over to her and pulled her up,  
>"I can't wait to see your dress."<p>

"Alice was pretty strict about that wasn't she?" Bella said to me as a yawn followed.

Alice had made sure no one besides her and Bella had seen the wedding dress. She was convinced Edward would attempt multiple times to read people's minds about Bella's wedding dress.  
>Which he probably would…<p>

"She's still strict about it, but I gave clear instruction to Jasper to make sure Edward wouldn't come anywhere near the house today."

"Will you be fine? I mean with me and my dad here? Can you handle two humans?" She asked me looking slightly worried.

"I've been practicing so much over the last two months. I think I'll be fine, but we both know it's no guarantee. If I start to feel…funky I'll just run." I answered her with full honesty.

"I'm feeling rather funky, I'll get dressed and then we can leave."

I nodded and left her to get dressed.  
>I headed downstairs where I found Charlie in the kitchen. He was actually standing behind the stove, making pancakes.<p>

"Well, look at that. I leave for two weeks and you learn how to cook." I smirked as I was leaning against the doorpost.

Charlie pointed the ladle at me and waved it about," Very funny missy. Is Bells ready?"

"Yes she is, but we'll leave as soon as she's downstairs. Alice wants to start early on Bella's ensemble."

"Pancake?" Charlie asked me, but I declined and used the I'm-full-because-I'm-nervous excuse.

He took the pancake, placed it on a plate and took a seat at the table.  
>He motioned for me to sit with him.<br>By the way he was looking at me, taking a bite of his pancake. I was getting a nervous feeling.

"Why are you looking at me like that Uncle Charlie?"

Charlie pointed the fork he was holding at me." You're not planning on getting married too are you?"

I couldn't help but blink and perhaps I twitched the corner of my mouth a bit,  
>"me? Getting married?" I replied trying to look with my upmost innocence.<p>

"I'm just saying," He retracted the pointing fork and raised his hands in defense," You and Bella are more alike than I would have ever imagined…"

"Uncle Charlie, you don't have to worry about that. Jasper hasn't asked me to become his wife."

"You mean hasn't asked you YET." Bella's voice came from behind me. I had heard her coming down and was thankful for her appearance but not for her comment.

"Ha, Ha very funny, let's get going now before Alice throws a tantrum." I stood up and grabbed Bella by her arm.

"Don't forget to pick up the minister at 3!" She yelled at her dad.

We walked over to my car, my lovely Audi TT. _Yes I admit it. I love it!  
><em>As soon as Bella was in her seat I raced off towards the house.

"Geez Eve, you're driving sure is a lot more reckless then it used to be."She said.

"Aren't you nervous at all? You're getting married Bells." I reminded her.

Bella lowered her head and mumbled a soft," yes."

"But I'm looking forward to it and everything that will be after it. I want to be with Edward forever Evelyn. I can't imagine my life without him…" she added.

I couldn't help but smile. This was the Bella I remember. The insecure Bella but at the same time she was a determined type of person.

"It's a good thing you'll be together forever then."

Bella didn't reply to my comment, instead she was staring at me.

"What?"

"I'm getting the idea you don't enjoy our jokes about you, Jasper and any sentence that contains the word marriage." She blurted out.

I smirked," It's not that I don't enjoy it…it's just, well… I haven't given it much thought to be honest."

"Would you marry him if he asked you?"

I sighed," This is not about me…today is about you."

"Oh Evy you can answer that question." Bella continued.

"Isabella Swan…" I growled with a bit too much force, I shook my head and exhaled," I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that."

"Its fine, I acted exactly the same way when Edward told me he wanted to marry me."

_Alright…that does it._  
>I hit the brakes and the car stopped immediately. We had arrived at the house.<br>"Get out of this car." I hissed.

Bella hurriedly opened the door and sprinted towards the front door.

I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed the contacts had vanished already. My eyes were black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's p.o.v<strong>

I was greeted at the door immediately by Alice. She had already fixed her hair and looked absolutely sparkling.  
>Surprised by the fact Edward didn't greet me until I remembered Alice had made sure he was nowhere near the house.<p>

She wanted to honor the traditional way of the marriage. Bride and groom apart…

"Bella your eyes," She _tsk_ed," Have you been sleeping at all last night?"

I bit my lip, I hadn't really slept that much. First Edward was there and then when I did finally fall asleep I kept having these awful dreams about death, screams and the Volturi.

"Not necessarily sleeping." I mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand," Honestly Bella how am I supposed to work with you."

She pulled me towards the kitchen where we stopped.  
>"Alright, I apologize for this, but you're not allowed to see the decorations."<p>

She clasped her hands over my eyes.

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?"

"Since she put me in charge," Alice replied," Now march."

She guided me through the kitchen where a whiff of flower smells entered my nose.  
>"Oh god, it smells lovely in here Alice…"<p>

"Is it too much? I mean you are the first human in here, and I wanted to create the perfect smell."

"It smells perfect." I assured her.

Alice didn't uncover my eyes until we reached her oversized bathroom.  
>A long counter was stretched alongside the wall, make-up, brushes, accessories and much more caught my eye.<p>

"I look that bad huh?"

"Oh stop it, silly." Alice pushed me towards the counter and placed me on top of a chair.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift away as Alice worked her magic on my face, which was obviously needed.

It wasn't until after lunchtime I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie and Evelyn also in the bathroom.  
>Both in their purple gowns, but they had changed. They dresses weren't as poofy looking as before.<p>

"What happened to the dresses?" I asked them as Alice hoisted the dress over my back and buttoned the pearl beads on the back.

Alice answered that question," Miss Rosalie Hale here decided they had to be altered a bit."  
>She had her arms crossed and looked utterly cross with her sister.<p>

"Well…they do look a lot nicer now… "I carefully said.

Rosalie nodded in my direction," You see, Alice? She doesn't mind!"

I saw Evelyn trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Now that we're here…Can I fix Bella's hair?" Rosalie asked Alice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
>I've never been Rosalie's favorite person in this world.<br>Here I was, getting married and then throwing my human life away…  
>something that Rosalie wanted more than anything.<br>Even though she was happy with her life now and she had found her mate in Emmett…being human meant so much to her.  
>I felt guilty as she braided my hair as Alice instructed her to do.<p>

"Don't pout Bella. You look lovely." Rosalie said with an actual smile.

Evelyn lowered herself to my level and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Look at you…"That was all she said, she couldn't utter another word.

"Sing at the reception." I heard myself asking her.

She blinked and cocked her head," At the reception?"

I nodded vigorously causing Rosalie to snarl.

"Sorry Rosalie."

I redirected my attention to Evelyn and gazed at her with pleading eyes," Please, The first song. I want you to sing the first song."

I knew she couldn't refuse my Bambi eyed look.  
>In a way I was probably the only one who knew how to persuade Evy, besides Jasper.<p>

"I'll sing the first song." She gave my hand a light squeeze.

At that moment I heard a squeal behind me. One I'd recognize anywhere,  
>Mom.<p>

"Oh my god, Bella, you look so beautiful. Oh I'm going to cry." Renee walked up to me and gave me a hug.  
>"Oh Alice how did you do this? And your dress, it's so beautiful, as if you walked right out of an Austen movie."<p>

There was a loud, gruff throat-clearing in the doorway. Charlie.  
>"Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there." He said.<p>

"Is it time already? This is all gone so fast I'm feeling dizzy." Mom replied to him. I couldn't help feel the same though.

My mother squeezed me gently around the waist, being careful not to tear the delicate dress.  
>Next she turned to Evy to give her a hug.<br>I hid a giggle as I noticed Evy was holding her breath.

"Oh Charlie, do you have the box?"Renee asked my dad.

from his pocket my dad pulled out a small white box which he handed to me.  
>I opened the lid and held it in front of me.<p>

"Something old and something blue," My mom said to me," they were your Grandma Swan's."

I couldn't help but look at Eve, we did share the same grandma after all, but she gave me thumbs up. She didn't mind.

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs, dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

"I…I don't know what to say," I said, my throat feeling thick.

Alice stepped up and placed the combs in my hair," something old, something blue, your dress is your something new…"

Then Rosalie placed something in my hands, I looked at it and saw a white garter.

"Something borrowed, those are mine and I want them back." she said.

I blushed at Rosalie who had already moved out of the bathroom and headed downstairs, followed by Renee.  
>Charlie stood in front of me, holding my bouquet.<p>

"Okay Evy, go, go." Alice said pushing Evy in front of her. Before she had turned the corner Evy turned around for a quick moment and gave me an air kiss.

I firmly grabbed hold of Charlie as my legs started to feel like jelly.  
>We headed into the hallway. The music played by Rosalie, got louder with every step.<p>

We stood at the descending staircase," Don't let me fall dad…"

Charlie gently squeezed my hand and we started to descend as Alice and Evy walked in front of us.

As soon as we passed the treacherous stairs, I immediately started looking for him.

Then I saw him, his perfect face, and his golden shimmering eyes.  
>His smile when he saw me I practically nearly ran down the aisle towards him.<p>

Edward held out his hand and Charlie placed my hand within that of Edward, symbolically.  
>Finally…I was home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, finito...this chapter ^^ now REVIEW! and the next will be soon :) <strong>


	8. Helping a friend or an enemy?

**Chapter 8 helping a friend or an enemy?**

**the opening song is: Come what may from the movie Moulin Rouge.  
>i thought it, pretty much, sums stuff up about the life of the characters ^^ <strong>

**as for now..ENJOY!**

**xoxo**

**Ps: I redid this chapter because something was in the way and i needed to delete a few sentences and realter a few in order for the story to make sense :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's p.o.v<strong>

_Never knew I could feel like this _

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss, _

_Every day I love you more and more, _

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing. _

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Season may change, winter to spring. _

_But I love you until the end of time,_

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day,_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, _

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, _

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. _

_It all revolves around you _

_And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide. _

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. _

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide._

_But I love you, until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you, _

_Until my dying day,_

_Oh, come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day,_

I felt something trickled down the side of my cheek…had I been crying?  
>Evy stopped her song and people started to clap and cheer.<br>As a human her voice was gorgeous but now that she was a vampire it sounded even more enchanting.

"Bella!"

I heard a voice coming from behind me, it was Jacobs father Billy Black…  
>but there was no Jacob in sight.<p>

"Hey Billy, I'm so happy to see you. Thank you so much for coming to the wedding." I gave him a big hug. Sue was also with him, Seth Clearwater mother.  
>Her eyes darted through the room. She obviously didn't feel comfortable around all of these vampires.<p>

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Alice yelled over the crowd.

I got ready to step up on the stage, as Evelyn gracefully jumped off it and mingled with the crowd.

A drum roll echoed through the room as I turned my back to the crowd and through the bouquet of white roses into the crowd.

I quickly turned to see who had caught the flowers. And to my surprise, of all people in the room the one who had caught the flowers was no other than Evy.

The look on her face was priceless! I clasped my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

_If there is a god he has a sick, twisted sense of humor!  
><em>My eyes were focused on the bundle of flowers resting in my hands.

I could see Bella's flabbergasted face… oh she was enjoying this way too much.  
>Jasper was standing behind me and he appeared to be just as gob smacked by this as I was.<p>

_What am I thinking it's just a bouquet,_ a simple bindle of flowers, thrown by a bride…

Alice, obviously overjoyed, clapped her hands with excitement.

"Do you think it's impolite to run away?" I whispered at Jasper.

"That's not funny." Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

Jasper smirked," I guess we have to stay, Darlin'."

I sighed deeply," I'd better put these somewhere safe, before I mutilate them."

"Don't you want to sing another song? Everybody loved your singing, me in particular."

He said with a wink.

"No more singing before this crowd, but the next dance you're mine love." I gave him a quick kiss and headed into the house.

I placed the flowers on the kitchen counter as I looked for a vase or anything I could put them in with water. I did not know if Bella wanted to keep them, dry them or whatever people did with bridal bouquets these days.

"It's nice to you again, Evelyn." A voice said from behind me.  
>A voice, deep and warm…<p>

"It has been a while hasn't it?" I said to Billy Black.

"I must say I'm a bit shocked to see you the way you are now."

"I'm surprised Bella didn't mention my…change, to you…"

"She and Jacob don't talk a lot anymore, he's very worried about her and if the choice she is making is the right choice…"  
>Billy wheeled up to me and eyed me with caution,<br>"I feel sad to see you made the same choice as she wants."

I didn't mean to but I growled deeply at Billy Black," You know nothing of my choice…"

"Did you choose this life Evelyn Swan, yes or no?" He asked me, not frightened by my voice.  
>I should have guessed, he's probably used to those mutts growling all the time.<br>I wanted to tell him, but I knew if I told him it could turn the wolves against the Cullens.  
>Something I did not want to happen.<br>But I did not want to lie to him either.

"I will not answer your question because it is none of your business."  
>I turned around and walked away from him, but then he said something that stopped me in my tracks.<p>

"I know what happened to you on that mountain and I know what happened afterwards."

I couldn't help but swallow a lump in my throat away," It's something I'd rather not remember."

"You were changed without permission." Billy continued as he moved closer," It's something we are against. Actually even if they had your permission,-"

"I was dead Billy!" I said perhaps a bit too loud, I quickly turned my head to the window but the party was continuing without any disturbance,  
>"What Alice did, she did out of love…for me and for Jasper. Truthfully I may have been against it at first, but I've never been happier as I am now."<p>

"What about Bella?"

I closed my eyes for a moment," Look at her, Billy…" I reopened my eyes and pointed into Bella's direction who was dancing happily with her Edward.

Billy shook his head," I see what you see, Evelyn. But the agreement that the Cullens have with us is very clear."  
>His hand reached out and gently grabbed my hand.<p>

"If Sam or anyone else of the pack finds out you were changed here instead of on that mountain top…"

This was new to me. I had no idea that the wolves were unaware of the whole situation.  
>They knew I had been changed, but they believed it was on top of the mountain…outside of the area…<br>If they were to figure it out, a fight wouldn't be avoidable.

"You're always welcome in my home." Billy said to me," I may be getting older but I sure still remember the old days when you were still a kid."

I gave him a small nod and waited until he left the kitchen. I leaned back against the counter and ran my hand through my hair.  
><em>Why am I feeling so tense…?<em>

Then Rick appeared in the kitchen doorway.  
><em>I was not in the mood to talk to him at the moment…not after the conversation I had with Billy.<em>

"Enjoying the party?" He casually asked me.

"What do you want Rick?"

He looked taken back by my comment, but soon his expression changed,  
>" I need to talk to you." His tone was serious.<p>

"I'm not in the mood for a talk at the moment. I'm here to enjoy my cousins wedding. Now if you don't mind." I walked passed him.

Rick firmly grabbed hold of my arm," It's about the Volturi."

I yanked my arm free from his grasp,  
>"Why do you want to discuss this with me?"<p>

"Because it's about you as well…"

I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms,  
>"Alright, speak."<p>

"I want to head back to the Volturi and tell them about Demetri schemes, that he has been using me to get to you and that I want out of it."

What? Was he being serious?  
>Demetri is too valuable to them.<br>He'll probably be punished…but Rick, he would be in much more trouble when Demetri finds out about what he did!

"That's a stupid idea, Rick. Demetri is a tracker, according to Carlisle he is the best tracker in this world. Do you honestly think they'd care that much about him doing something on his own?"

Rick scratched the back of his head," I agree it's a long shot… but that's where you come in."

I pointed at myself," Me?"

He nodded," you could convince them to release me from Demetri's demands."

"I'm not risking my life just because you signed a pact with the devil. They'll kill me for using my gift against them."

"Evelyn, please!" He pleaded as he grabbed hold of my shoulders," I can't be with Alice if I don't finish Demetri's bidding. He'll hunt me down when he finds out I turned my back to him."

I took his hands of my shoulders but didn't release them," you'll be safe with us. It's him against this family."

"So you'll form a front against Demetri? You can't kill him, Aro and the others will come after you and the Cullens." Rick continued," Like you said he's too valuable for them."

I thought for a moment, Alice has done so much for me and Jasper. Everything almost…she kept me in this world… the least I can do is help her be together with her mate,  
>in peace…<br>If Rick just bails out on Demetri's demands he won't be safe, they can't run away from him forever… I wouldn't want that to happen to Alice.  
>She should be as happy as I am.<p>

"Forget the Volturi." I said to Rick who blinked with confusion.

"What do you have in mind?" He quickly asked me.

"The problem here is Demetri right? I'll convince Demetri to let you go, then you and Alice can be together safely." I suggested.

"It's still a risk for you. You'd do this for us?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I tsked at him," I'm doing this for Alice. There's just one thing I have to do before we're doing this for certain."

_I have to talk this over with Jasper before I act on my own. I can't do that again._

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers p.o.v<strong>

What was taking her so long? I noticed Billy Black following her into the house, he was harmless and his emotions were mostly calm. Nothing bad could happen in there.  
>But then he came back out in quite a relaxed mood, only Evy was still inside.<br>It's been about 5 minutes and still no sign of her.  
>I should head inside…<p>

At that point she walked out with Alice her new mate Rick.  
>I didn't trust him at all, and it's not because he turned out to be Alice her mate, he acted nervous most of the time. Never around Alice, Oh no…he felt safe around her. But when he's near Evy…<p>

Rick walked away from her and headed over to Alice.  
>Evy gracefully ran up to me.<p>

"What did I miss?" she asked me.

"A whole lot of dancing, my Darlin.'  
>and Edward removing the garter from Bella's leg." I told her.<p>

"Sexy." Evy replied.

"Will you dance with me ma'am?" I asked her as I made a bow.

"By all means, I'd be delighted." She giggled and curtsied.

Evy placed her hand in mine and I guided her onto the dance floor,  
>where we danced into the night until it was time for Bella and Edward to leave for their honeymoon.<p>

I watched as Bella hugged her parents goodbye, she was happy but at the same time she felt sad. Sad of the life she was leaving behind and happy for the one she was entering.  
>Tears of sadness and happiness…<p>

"Have a happy honeymoon," I said to Bella when she came up for a hug.

"You take good care of Eve." She ordered me.

"I won't let her out of my sight, Mrs. Cullen." I joked.

"I'll miss you," she said to Evy who hugged her a bit too tight.

"Oops sorry Bella, I'll miss you too. Enjoy your honeymoon and tell me everything and I mean everything when you come back." She said with a wink causing Bella to blush.

Bella said her goodbye to the others as Edward walked up to us.

"Thanks for everything tonight guys." He said.

"Don't mention it, Edward. It was our pleasure." I told him.

"Nervous?" Evy asked him, and smirked.

"Shall I calm your nerves?" I laughed.

"Not funny Jazz, besides I highly doubt your gift can get to where we're going." Edward replied with a chuckle.

He turned his attention to Evy," and you…be careful…very careful. I think it's a bad idea."  
>Evy groaned at his comment and I knew immediately something had happened in the house when she walked out together with Rick.<p>

"I knew you would say something about it…I won't do anything until I've discussed it with the others… I promise Edward." She said to him.

He gave her a slight nod then smiled and hugged her," I'm just making sure my future sister-in-law is still alive by the time we get back."

In a quick movement Evy hit him on his back.

Edward and Bella left as we all threw rice their way. Emmett not able to control his arm strength chucked an enormous amount at Edwards back, which bounced off into Bella's face.

_Poor Bella_, I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's clumsiness.

The car drove off, and immediately Evy grabbed hold of my hand.

"We have to talk, my love…" She said to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? maybe... what will Jasper say when Evy tells him her plan? <strong>

**further more i want opnions on wheter or not I should throw the whole Renesmee deal in this? because frankly...i'm having doubts about that.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	9. I take thee

**Chapter 9 I take thee**

**a short chapter, but i wanted to, this is a special one and i really loved writing it ^^**

**i hope you enjoy it just as much **

**now on to the reading!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

He reached out with one hand to move a strand of my hair out of my face and cradled my cheek in his hand. His voice was soft. "Tell me what's wrong, Darlin'."

I sighed, and placed my hand on top of his. "Rick asked me to do something for him."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip, not only would he not like it, he would also disagree. And probably call me mental…

_Oh I was so right…_

"Darlin', are you crazy?" He growled with a loud voice after I told him Rick's request.

_Okay crazy and mental is pretty much the same thing…_

"But I,-"

"No, forget it, out of the question!" Jasper said with anger.

"But Jazz,-" I replied to him with pleading eyes.

"Evy I said no."

"Will you listen to me? I haven't even decided what to do yet. I wanted to discuss this with you before making a choice." I quickly rambled before he had the chance to interrupt me.

That calmed him down.

"Darlin'…" He wanted to say something, but instead he took a deep breath and relaxed,  
>"It's too dangerous. Either we all go, or no one goes."<p>

"If we all go he'll never show up, we'll scare him away,  
>"if I can be alone with him for even a short ten seconds I could convince him to release Rick from his debt and then everything will be fine."<p>

I could tell by the look on Jaspers face it wasn't going to happen. His face was cold and stern. The moonlight hit his face, lighting up his scars…I hated when that happened, it reminded me of everything he went through.  
>He wasn't going to let me take this risk, even if it was for Alice.<p>

"I'm sorry my love, but I'm not letting you do this. Rick got himself in this mess and it's a consequence he has to go through."

I groaned," But it's me he needs, so he can get out of Demetri's clutches."

"I'm not letting you go Evy!" Jasper grabbed me firmly by my shoulders,  
>"if you go… I can't live without you, Evy." His hand cupped my cheek again,<br>"How do you expect me to live alone, huh? Just me…my world revolves around."

He was right. What was I thinking?  
>But I am so convinced it's the only way.<br>Wait maybe the first idea wasn't that bad, maybe I should play this differently…  
>what if I did head over to the Volturi and tell Aro what Demetri has been doing and planning.<br>Surely Aro would hear my side of the story and after that I will tell him that I have no interest in being a part of his coven.  
>If they're as civilized as Demetri once claimed that they are, Aro will accept my decision.<br>And in the meantime I'll try to convince him that Bella has no intention of joining them either.

But, if I was to go to the Volturi, then the chance of me ever seeing Jasper again…  
>I couldn't think about it.<br>I shivered and looked at my mate, Jasper, who was still holding me by my shoulders.  
>Something was different though, his expression had changed.<br>The anger was gone. He was looking at me like he wanted to ask me something important.

"When you died…" The sound of his voice startled me for a moment, it sounded…nervous almost,  
>"that was the most horrible feeling I have ever felt. The pain was unbearable." He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I could look him in his golden eyes.<p>

"I never want to relive that day again, feel that awful feeling of pain and loss.  
>"It felt like my heart and soul broke into a thousand pieces and nobody would be able to put them back together again."<p>

"Jazz, I,-"

Jasper placed a finger on my lips to shush me.

"Marry me…"

I widened my eyes," Jazz…

"Marry me Evelyn Swan."  
>He took a small black box from his back pocket and opened the lid.<br>There was a ring inside, a gorgeous ring which sparkled in the moonlight.

I clasped my hands in front of my mouth, if my heart was still able to utter a single beat it would flutter right out of my chest.

"Miss Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," He got down on one knee,  
>"my mate, for all eternity?"<br>Since it's not possible as so much for even a blush to creep on my face, all I could do was grab hold of him and kiss him while sending him all the love I had within me.

He cupped my face with both his hands and pulled me towards him.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes…" I gasped," Oh God, yes!  
>"I want to marry you Jasper Whitlock."<p>

He picked me up by my waist and twirled me around,  
>"Never had I been so nervous…I was worried you didn't want to get married."<p>

"I never said anything of the sort," I grinned," I just don't like it when it feels to me other people are pushing me towards a decision, you know that my love."

Jasper nodded, a smile still rested on his face. He placed me back on the floor and took the ring from the little black box.  
>He took my hand in his and slowly moved the ring up my finger.<br>It fitted perfectly and the color of its stones matched beautiful.

"A perfect fit…" He whispered and I smiled as he leaned to me once again.

His lips stroked mine and gently he parted them with his tongue.  
>I heard the thump of the small box Jasper which fell from his hand.<p>

As we kissed each other passionately I felt Jaspers hand behind my back, unzipping my purple bridesmaid dress.  
>In one swift motion it dropped from my body onto the floor.<br>Gently he laid me on my back on our bed and continued planting lustful kisses on my lips, my cheeks and down my neck.  
>I removed his jacket and quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he moaned deeply against my hair.<br>As I was about to unbuckle his belt, Jasper pulled his pants off. Literally tore them from his lower body.  
>I giggled which caused Jasper to return his focus on my mouth.<br>Soon the undergarments flew through the room and all I wanted was Jasper on top of me.  
>Our soft and silky bodies against each other, shivering under each other's touch and kisses.<br>It was like he had read my mind, before I knew it he placed himself between my legs and we tangoed the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers p.o.v<strong>

I felt feverish and actually exhausted by our midnight dance.  
>The sun was rising and her rays danced into our room making Evy's skin shine like a million diamonds.<br>The ring around her finger shone just as bright like a star.

Evy was very quiet for her being, I started to wonder what was on her mind.  
>Her emotion was calm with a hint of excitement. So whatever was on her mind couldn't be a bad thing.<p>

"Darlin'," I called out to her, she turned her head to me and gave me a warm smile,  
>" May I ask what's on your mind?"<p>

"Don't you mean…on my finger?" She grinned devilishly and showed me her hand.

I planted a kiss on the diamond and gave her hand a gently squeeze.

"You're quite quiet."

"That doesn't necessarily mean a bad thing, Silly." She laughed and rolled on top of me.

She crossed her arms on my chest and lay her head on them," I don't know the words that could describe my feelings and thoughts at the moment."

"Well I can tell you that your feeling is a happy feeling." I replied as I moved a strand of her behind her ear.

"And what about my thoughts?" she asked me.

"That I can't see my love, but if you want I can call Edward and see if he can read your mind over the phone?"

Before I knew it she had hit me with a pillow.  
>I could go for a little morning exercise…I wasn't that exhausted.<p>

I grabbed hold of the pillow, took it from her hands and threw it away.  
>Next I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.<p>

"Oh, this is how you want to play it?" Evy grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Darlin'." I said trying to sound very innocent.

"You can't lie to me Jazz. I know exactly what's on your mind." She laughed and before I knew it we were engaging in yet another dance.

_Me and my future wife,_ and that thought made me smile from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>There, short but strong ( i hope )<strong>

**now let me get on with the next chapter, where things will start to rile up ^^**

**oh and REVIEW! :D**


	10. Journal

**Chapter 10 Journal**

**tenth chapter! yeah ^^ i'm so happy.**

**a bit more action in this chapter, things will come clear what sort of happened with the journal. and a bit about Ricks gift is explained...**

**wait why am i babbling, just read it ! **

**and ENJOY!**

**( thanks for the many reviews readers, it's what keeps me going! :) ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's p.o.v.<strong>

Was it a nice thing to do? Definitely not.  
>Did I care about that? No!<br>I was pushed in a corner, I had to make a decision…she promised to help me, she promised!  
>My fist collided with the tree, almost making it snap.<p>

There she appeared from between the trees. Looking absolutely furious, thank the lord she didn't bring Jasper with her.  
>It only took her three seconds until she stopped in front of me.<p>

"How the hell do you know!" she demanded, showing me the note I had slipped into her bedroom.

The note read:

_To Evelyn,_

_I suppose now that you're getting married our deal is off?_

_Please meet me at the clearing, we need to talk._

_Oh and if you could, please leave your husband-to-be out of this._

_Greetings, Rick._

This would be the moment where I would tell her my power. It baffled me none of the Cullens even bother to ask me my gift.  
>Alice knew of course, like she knows almost everything.<p>

"Rick, I'm serious, this is not funny." Evy continued," were you eavesdropping on us last night?"

_Not necessarily…_

"You made me a promise, Eve. You said you would help me face Demetri."

"I did not promise anything of the sort, I said I would let you know once I discussed it with Jasper."

I crossed my arms. Maybe I should just make Demetri appear…

"Let me guess, he said no. and his way of making you stay here is by asking for your hand in marriage."

"Why I ought to just…" she glared with anger, I had to be careful not to push her too far.

"I did not eavesdrop on you, Eve. I looked through your eyes."

Still having that angry glare, Evelyn stepped back and blinked it away," what do you mean, you looked through my eyes?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how I was able to spy on you, back in Calgary? When you've never spotted me before?"  
>Evelyn did not reply and waited for me to continue.<p>

"I have seen you sing, I have seen you play the piano. I even saw how you wanted the bear on the left side when you went hunting with Rosalie and I wasn't even near you."

"Your gift is looking from people's point of view?"

"People, animals, I can see what they're seeing at the moment, hear what they are hearing. Taste if they're eating something." I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about my gift. And what it meant…

"So when you were…looking through my eyes last night…oh my god, Rick! Did you see absolutely everything from what happened between me and Jazz last night?" She said appalled, clasping her hand in front of her mouth.

"No, Eve that's sick... I don't do that."  
><em>Anymore...<em>

"So why did you want to meet me out here? Just to tell me that you're angry with me? We'll think of something Rick."  
>She stepped closer and grabbed hold of my arm,<br>"I want Alice to have her happily ever after with you and I'll do anything to accomplish that. But I have to respect Jaspers wished too. He wants Alice to be happy as well."

_Ah yes...that little detail I almost forgot...Jasper Hale._  
>He used to be Alice her partner before me...<br>Demetri made sure I got word of that info.

"We can ask Alice to keep an eye out for when Demetri decides to show up, so we'll be prepared." Evelyn suggested.

"Aren't you still angry with me?" I swear this woman's mood switched on and off like a light bulb.

She blinked," I'm not pleased with what you did. You really had no right to just eavesdrop on our conversation.  
>"I can imagine why you did what you did. This time though. I don't think I could forgive you for the spying you did for Demetri in Calgary...<br>"But you don't have to be afraid anymore or have worries, Rick." She said to me.

I bit my lip, she was right, was I willing to risk everything because of my own fear and worries?  
>If I were to do what I was planning on doing...Alice would never forgive me. Heck, she was probably on her way back now to warn Jasper or the other family members.<br>Was I being an idiot here? Yes I was, I shouldn't let anger or fear rule my life like it had in the past.

"Evy, I thank you for your honesty. And I'm sorry for my behaviour, I shouldn't have done this. You're right when you say I'm afraid." I grab hold of her shoulders and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Now hurry home and I promise to keep your marriage a secret until you and Jasper tell the others."

She gave me a sceptical look, probably trying to figure out why I was so eager to make her leave,  
>"You are a weird man Richard O'Donnell." And with that she ran away.<p>

As soon as she was out of my sight I turned around and started running towards the cave where Demetri was hiding.

* * *

><p>"Why are you alone?" Demetri immediately yelled as soon as I showed my face.<p>

I took a deep and unnecessary breath and said," I'm afraid you have to think of something else, Demetri."

"What do you mean, O'Donnell?" He spat at me.

"I no longer work for you, Demetri. The deal is off. There is no way Evelyn will willingly come with you. She's getting married." I told him.

Demetri blinked, obviously surprised by this information.  
>I had expected him to become fumed with anger, because of his obvious feelings for her, but instead he regained his cold expression, and somehow his look frightened me.<p>

"Your assignment was to get into their coven, gain her trust so she would willingly meet with Aro and the rest of the Volturi."

"I remember my assignment." I huffed.

"And you performed that deed perfectly." He then said to me.

That blew my mind, what had he just said?  
>"I'm sorry but I don't follow..."<p>

"You know O'Donnell...this cave has a special meaning to me. Evy would surely disagree, but to me it was a moment I'll never forget... the first taste of her blood." He spoke in a whisper.

"What are you talking about, Demetri?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, O'Donnell, I'll send you the details of the money soon enough." He turned around and was about the leave when he stopped in the cave entrance,  
>"you're free of you task. I won't be in need of your services anymore."<p>

Before he could leave I grabbed hold of his arm," what about the journal I gave to you the day before we left Calgary? I think it's best if I get it back."

Demetri yanked his arm free from my grasp," they don't know you took it do they? It doesn't matter I don't have it anymore."

My eyes widened, _oh no, he couldn't possible mean..._

"So long, O'Donnell." And with that he ran off.

At one hand a big weight just fell off my shoulders...on the other hand, I knew there was a lady waiting for me back at her house and she wasn't going to be pleased...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice p.o.v<strong>

Evy looked quite shocked when she saw me waiting in front of the house.  
>But I had to see her first and see that diamond my brother had placed on her finger.<p>

"Alice, you're back." She was walking out of the forest, hiding her hands behind her back.

Okay I tried to be surprised about the whole thing, but it just isn't in my nature...I couldn't hold it back.  
>Immediately I jumped in excitement and threw my arms around her.<br>I gave her one of the tightest hug I've ever given to a person, only now I didn't have to be careful for she was as strong as me now. Still, I had to be careful not to squeeze too tight.

"I told you it was going to happen, didn't I." I said rather proudly that my vision was once again right,  
>"so show me the icing."<p>

"You probably already know what it looks like, Alice." Evy teased me but held out her hand anyway.

There it was, sparkling on her finger.

"It's gorgeous. Now let's get straight to business, I'll help with everything!"

"Jazz! Jasper!" she started to shout towards the house.

Immediately Jasper came rushing out the front door," Darlin', what's wrong."  
>He said as he took her in his arms.<p>

"I think we should leave and get married in Vegas." Evy said to Jasper.

"Evy that's not funny!" I crossed my arms angrily.

Jasper started to laugh. The worried look he had on his face when he rushed out the house was gone,  
>"I see Alice is the first to know about our news."<p>

I bit my lip as my eyes got hold of Evy's look.

"Is there something I need to know?" Jasper asked us.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I quickly said as I pushed them both towards the house,  
>" You should prepare yourselves for telling the others. You know I can't keep a secret for too long."<p>

Luckily they didn't argue with me and headed into the house.  
>I exhaled and returned my attention to the forest.<p>

_When that piece of fine ass gets back to this house I'm going to kick it!_

I was waiting for him to return. And he would any minute now.  
>Deceiving me, how dare him. Guess you can't take the spots off a leopard...<br>There he was in the distance.  
>I couldn't wait any longer and ran towards him.<p>

"Alice, Baby,-"

"Don't Alice Baby me, Honey."I snapped at him.

"Look I know you're angry,-"

"Angry? No, I'm more than angry with you mister! You should have stopped me from leaving this morning!"

"Well you really wanted to head into the town because of what happened last night." Rick pointed out.

He was right, when he told me what he saw...and I saw it in my vision. I had to get started on the planning immediately!  
>I shook my head," No, no that's unfair."<p>

"I'm sorry Baby, but I had to do this alright? Besides... it's all over. Demetri said I was done with my assignment.  
>"I'm free to do what I please, Baby doll"<p>

I gasped and jumped up at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed the tip of his nose.  
>That news made me so happy; it meant we could be together without any worry!<br>Still, I would keep an eye out to our future just in case someone intends to disturb it.  
>You can never be too careful.<p>

"There's still a problem though..." Rick whispered in my ear.

I pulled my head back to look at him," The journal?"

Rick nodded," Demetri doesn't have it anymore..."

"Ooh...this is not good..." I mumbled as I unwrapped my legs from his waist and placed my feet on the ground,  
>"Why did you have to give him the Journal!"<p>

"Honey, if I had known I was going to meet you that day I would not have done it, you know that!"

"We need to tell them." I told him.

His eyes widened," great, I get my freedom and now I'll be dead."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of his hand,  
>"You owe her the truth about the Journal. It's Carlisle you should be worried about; he was really looking forward to read that book."<p>

"You know we don't really have to tell them, I mean no harm no,-"

"You're not a thief anymore Richard O'Donnell, there's no need for you to lie anymore. You've done enough of that in your years. Besides I won't let them do you any harm, you know that." I assured him.

I wish I was able to see what has become of the Journal...but somehow everything was a blur when it came to Evy at the moment. Except for a small detail...  
>Evelyn Swan in a white wedding dress.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yeah ^^ next chapter will be coming soon :) <strong>

**don't forget to REVIEW ^^ **


	11. Kicks and Kisses

**Chapter 11 Kicks and kisses**

**okay that took a while, but i've been so busy! honestly i'll do my best to do a quicker update ^^**

**this chapter may be a bit...well silly, but it's an important leap for the next chapter!**

**so please read it, and enjoy it :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was this close…utterly close.  
>He lured me there on purpose!<br>Carlisle and Emmett were doing all they could to keep Jasper calm.  
>His growls echoed through the house as he tried to break free from their grasp.<br>Alice protectively stood in front of Rick, making sure Jasper couldn't attack him with his fury.  
>Esme and Rosalie stood on either side of me in case I would snap at Rick like Jasper was doing this moment.<p>

"Let me at him! I'm going to tear that spy limb from limb!" Jasper repeated numerous of times.

"Calm down my son, think rational. Think of what your actions will do to Alice if you kill her mate." Carlisle said trying to calm Jasper down.

"If you want I can kick his butt for you, I won't kill him just have a little fun for what he did to Evy." Emmett suggested.

"See, I told you we should have kept this quiet! But no, you suggested we'd be honest about everything! Demetri, the Journal…" Rick whispered to Alice who motioned him to shush it by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Alice, you knew?" Esme asked her daughter quietly.

Alice bit her bottom lip and gave her adoptive mother a light nod,  
>"I'm sorry if I had been there in time I would have prevented him from taking the Journal. You know that, don't you Evy?"<p>

For a minute she thought about moving away from her mate, but when her eyes got hold of Jaspers angry face she decided it was best to stay where she was.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to her and Rick.  
>I tried to keep my main focus on Alice, but I couldn't help it that my eyes automatically diverted to Ricks direction.<p>

"Alice…" I moved my gaze back to her," I know you would have stopped him, had you been there in time."

A smile appeared on Alice her face.

"But I'm still very, VERY cross with you." I snarled making the smile vanish from her face.

"And you…" I turned my attention to the guy behind her," Richard O'Donnell.  
>"Having eavesdropped on us last night and to make matters worse you deliberately lured me away from the house with your dumb note, knowing Alice was no where around to warn me about Demetri waiting for my arrival."<p>

I saw Alice throwing her mate an angry look, and I realized she of course was angry with him as well. In a way he had betrayed her trust too.

"The point is…" I gritted with my teeth trying to maintain my level of calmness,  
>"you could have delivered me to Demetri. No one was around…and how am I able to fight two vampires at the same time? Even with my still slightly newborn strength I have no experience in fighting…"<p>

My speech was interrupted by a hiss from Jasper followed by the sound of glass breaking. Somehow he had thrown Carlisle aside and was now being held by Rosalie and Esme who was trying to talk sense into him.

Rick lowered his head proofing to me that had been the plan they had planned.

"What I mean to say is…you could have done that, you could have betrayed all of us. Delivered me to Demetri, right there and then…but you didn't Rick." I said softly.

He raised his head to look at me," Evelyn…"

"Alice trusts you…and today you proofed that I can trust you too."

"Oh Evy," Alice flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her," you won't regret your words, I promise you."

"Alice, you can let go now." I said to her after 10 seconds had passed, quickly she dropped her arms to her sides and gave me her famous enchanting smile.

"So can I still organize the wed,-"

Immediately I placed my hand over her mouth to shush her. We hadn't told the others yet.  
>Luckily Alice understood and I felt her mouth shut tight underneath my hand.<p>

"Sorry." She mouthed as I removed my hand.

I walked back to Jasper who was still being held by Emmett and the others.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled before I had the chance to ask him,  
>"If he crosses the line one more time…"<p>

"I know Jazz." I replied as I cupped his cheek.

"No you don't know!" without a warning he swiftly retracted his arms from the others grasp and pushed me aside.

Rick had pushed Alice out of harm's way and defended himself from the force with which Jasper came crashing into him.

"Jasper!" I yelled at the same time, Alice called out to Rick.

"Fight!" Emmett shouted as he jumped towards them.

"Emmett!" Rosalie angrily snapped at her mate," unbelievable…"

"Shouldn't we do something about this?"Esme asked Carlisle, who had his lips pressed together trying to hide a smile. Esme rolled her eyes when she noticed.

"Maybe we should let them rampage on for a moment, get it out of their system." He answered with light giggle.

"Rick, you stop this instant!"Alice shouted to her mate.

It was no use, yelling didn't do any good; they were completely focused on the fight.  
>Especially Emmett and it wasn't even his fight.<p>

"Is anybody going to get killed?" I asked Alice who stood beside me.

She waited for a moment, then shook her head," nah, believe it or not, but Rick has been eager to fight with Jasper for a while."

I frowned," Really?"

"Demetri told him Jasper and I used to be…well you know." She said carefully.

"Maybe it's time I kick your butt too then?"

"Who are you kidding…you couldn't beat me." Alice smirked and wiggled her nose.

"Oh, is that so?" I crossed my arms.

"I've foreseen it." she simply replied taking a step back.

I shook my head," No, no I'm not going to hit you."

"Aw, I know you want to…"

Was she trying to tempt me into taking a swing at her?  
>"Alice, what are you playing at?"<p>

"Hit me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, hit me with your best shot."

"Alice!"

"Evy," she hissed with a clenched jaw as she nodded her head at the direction of our fighting mates," take-a-swing-at -me!"

_Gosh, that's what she meant…_

Without warning her I ran forward, grabbed hold of her arm and flung her across the room.

It only took Rick a second to respond, he broke loose from Jasper's grasp and jumped after Alice, catching her in time before she hit the wall.

"My hero,' she joked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked, looking rather bewildered, his shirt was torn and his dark hair all tussled up.

"Darlin', did you just throw Alice across the room?" Jasper looked at me confused as I approached him.

"You men were so caught up in the fight so Alice suggested the only way to break you apart was to do something drastic." I replied moving a strand of curled hair from his eyes.

"Drastic you say?" Jasper turned his head and looked at his sister and Rick.

"It worked like a charm, I'd say." I grinned.

"Evy, why did you do that, I was getting the perfect work out!" Emmett complained to me.

Rosalie appeared next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck," If you're lucky for a work out perhaps you should follow me up the stairs?"

The look on Emmetts face, she didn't have to tell him twice.  
>Then I saw Rosalie blink for a moment, she removed her arms from around Emmett's neck her hand reached out and grabbed my hand.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" she looked at me.

"Uh,-"I uttered as Esme and Carlisle approached us.

Esme clasped her hands over her mouth," you proposed?" she smiled at her adoptive son.

"We might as well tell them." I said to Jasper.

He nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around my waist."I proposed, Evy and I are engaged."

Soon hugs followed and congratulation kisses from Esme and Carlisle.

"Another wedding…" Esme couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll make sure everything will go smoothly and peaceful, no fighting at the wedding." Alice sternly said to Rick who raised his arm in defense.

"Why are you telling me off, I never took the first swing?"

"You're not going to make me wear another purple dress are you?" Rosalie asked me, though we all knew the question was meant for Alice.

Alice placed her hands on her hips and glared at Rosalie," I was thinking something more along the line of bright pink with a red ribbon."

Rosalie's head snapped to my direction.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't say a thing." I told her.

Rosalie was about to say something put was pulled away by Emmett who lifted her in his arms," I thought you and I had a date? Upstairs?" he smirked then quickly kissed her red lips.

The smile she gave him was all he needed to know, and with a swift motion Emmett ran up the stairs with Rosalie in his arms.

"Ah, love is everywhere at the moment." Esme said to her husband, Carlisle gave her a warm smile.

"I never really got a chance to congratulate you." Rick's said as he took a step towards me.

Jasper snarled at him and pulled me close.

"But it can wait…" Rick quickly added as he stepped back.

"Jazz, please…he's good alright? It's me he's with…I will never do anything to put Evy in danger…or you." Alice said to her former lover.

He didn't reply on her comment. Alice sighed and knew it was useless to discuss it at the moment.

"Well…maybe not everywhere…" Esme sighed deeply.

Carlisle, who stood next to her, had a worried look on his face. He appeared lost in thoughts, touching the chin and staring into oblivion.

"Sweetheart…?" Esme called out to him.

"Mm?" he looked down at his wife.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm worried about the Journal that Rick gave to Demetri…you said he didn't have it anymore?" Carlisle looked at Rick.

Rick shook his head," according to Demetri he didn't have it anymore, but he sort of forgot to mention where the journal is…"

"Of course he did…" I mumbled feeling frustrated. I was feeling more frustrated because Jasper wasn't calming down. Even though I was no empath like him, I still felt the tension in his arms as he held me close to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi leaders have it…" Jasper said.

Rick agreed with him," I'm quite sure that's the case. I can't imagine Demetri needing the journal for anything."

I started to feel shivers up my spine and I knew what was in that journal… I've written it. I've tested the tests that Carlisle wrote down.

"Darlin', it's okay, they can't harm you…" Jasper whispered to me as he stroked my hair.

I looked at Carlisle, who was already looking at me.

"I'm not so sure about that…" We both said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please ^^ much appreciated.<strong> 


	12. Letter

**Chapter 12 Letter**

**i'm so sorry for not posting in such a long time! :( i've been very busy, but it doesn't mean i won't continue this story.**

**i love it to much and people still read it, so it can't be that bad ^^**

**enjoy this chapter**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards's p.o.v<strong>

Here we were, husband and wife…Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.  
>I smiled at the sky above me.<br>Clear blue skies, a few puffy white clouds and the sun shining causing my skin to shine like a billion diamonds.

For a moment my gaze diverted to the beach house where Bella was currently inside, talking on the phone with Evy.  
>I exhaled deeply thinking of last night.<br>That amazing night…  
>Our first night, together as one.<p>

Sure a few pillows got destroyed…and the bed, and even Bella had bruises across her body.  
>I hated myself for a moment, hurting my beautiful Bella…<br>Until she reminded me of how Evy and Jasper had survived perfectly when they made love together for the first time.  
>I shook my head, getting that mental picture out of my brain. It was hard enough blocking it out when it had happened and they were near me.<br>Sometimes reading minds isn't that easy…

A scream came from the house, causing me to jump up immediately and run inside.  
>It wasn't a scream of fear, but still a screaming Bella always caused me to rush to her side.<p>

I entered the room and went to her, I asked her what the matter was, but she just brushed me off and pointed to the couch.

"You're kidding? You couldn't have called me sooner?" she shrieked at, who I guessed was, Evy.

"That's none of your business, Alice" Bella said,"…Yeah it was great.  
>"Evy, stop it you're making me blush."<p>

I couldn't help but smirk, apparently she was talking to both Alice and Evy.

"Light pink? Honestly Alice…" Bella's eyes got hold of me.  
>"Edward's here,<br>"Evy and Alice say hi."

"Give them my love." I replied as I sat down on the couch.

"How is everything back home?" She asked her cousin and now new sister.

….

"What do you mean with 'don't worry about a thing,' Alice?  
>"Evelyn, what is she talking about?"<p>

Bella looked at me and shrugged, I extended my hand gesturing if I could take over the phone.  
>Instead she waved my extended hand away.<p>

"alright, if you're sure… promise me you call if anything happens, and when the date is set of course.  
>"I will, miss you too…bye bye! And Evy stay out of trouble."<p>

….

"I don't care that you're older than me. Bye!"

With a click she hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked her curiously.

Bella placed the phone on the dining table and walked over to me,  
>"Guess." She grinned.<p>

I groaned," that's not funny. You know I can't read your mind."

"You rely on your gift to much."

"Isabella Cullen will you just tell me the news?" I said as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Jasper proposed to Evy." Bella blurted looking absolutely gleaming with joy.

The news surprised me, I mean me and Jasper had discussed the 'marriage' topic…but somehow I figured he wasn't sure if Evy would say yes.  
>Of course I did not take the courtesy to tell him that in fact Evelyn had been thinking about marriage and weddings a lot, mainly because Bella and Alice wouldn't leave her alone about it.<p>

I never would have guessed Jasper being a nervous type, afraid of being rejected by her.  
>With Alice he was never nervous…<br>but then again she never spun his head like Evy did. I guess that's what happens to you when you meet your singer and mate.  
>I couldn't help but smile and look my beautiful new bride in the eyes.<p>

"What are you thinking, my wife." I asked her.

Bella didn't reply immediately, it was like she was searching for the right words…  
>and then she said it," You will change me before the wedding, won't you?"<p>

I couldn't help but groan," Oh, Bella…"

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I've never been scared of Jasper before.  
>Okay, that's not entirely true; the first time we met I was a bit scared of him.<br>In all fairness he was tripping and trying to kill me…  
>The few times after that were more frustrating than scary. Letting me fall from top of a piano, letting Edward carry me after Demetri attacked, when I wanted to be held by him…<br>My hand moved up to the white line on my neck, where Demetri scratched me with his nails.  
>Leaving a deep mark…his mark…<p>

I looked at the back of Jaspers head. His honey blond curls just barely touched his shoulders.  
>It's been a two days since the fight he and Rick had… and he's been tensed up ever since.<br>Nothing seems to help. I've tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't hear it.  
>I even tried talking to Alice about Jaspers tensed mood, but she appeared just as tensed and upset as him…<p>

"Jazz…?"

Slowly he turned his head, a cold expression.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply," Evy, please I'm fi,-"

"Will you stop it?" I exclaimed loudly, my hand reached out to the nearest breakable object, a vase, and I threw it against the wall  
>"I'm tired of hearing you say,' I'm fine.'"<p>

Jasper frowned. He wasn't expecting an outburst from me.

"You're all tensed up. At night you leave my side and just roam around outside or through the house…"

"Evy…"

"I know you don't like Rick or the situation he's brought upon us, but he'll keep his promise to us…for Alice her sake." I continued ignoring him saying my name.

"Darlin', I'm trying to,-"

"Trying what, Jazz?"

He grabbed hold of me and pulled me close.  
>"I'm trying to tell you something Miss Swan.<br>"I've been talking with Carlisle."

I blinked, _why had he been talking to Carlisle, and about what?_

"I apologize for the way I've been acting the last two nights…but being as you are…I knew you would disagree with what I've been doing…"

He released me and walked towards the window," Carlisle has been telling me about the Volturi. I'm not as acquainted with them as the others are. I never had to worry this much about them before.  
>Except for the time Alice was at their coven without my knowledge…"<p>

I couldn't help but growl a bit, I love Alice deeply…but I was well aware of the history she shared with my Jasper.

A smirk crept over Jasper face when he heard me.  
>I rolled my eyes," so Carlisle has been telling you about the Volturi?"<p>

Jasper nodded."Mostly about their leaders and mainly about Aro..."  
>He fell silent for a moment.<p>

"Aro is keen on collecting gifts, adding powerful vampires to his collection. Carlisle is…surprised that Aro himself hasn't undertaken any action in requesting you to present yourself to him."

"But…Demetri,-"

Jasper snapped his head from the window to me," Demetri has been acting on his own. Alice said this before remember?"

I remembered she did…that's why she never saw the kidnapping coming that day Demetri took me.

"If what Rick believes is true, if Demetri gave that journal to Aro… then it won't be long until we'll hear from him."

"Wait a moment…" I said as Jasper approached me," What are you trying to tell me?"

"I've contacted Peter and Charlotte…and asked them if we could join them…"

I took a step back, dodging Jaspers extended hand,  
>"you want…to leave?"<p>

Know I understood why Alice had been as upset like Jasper…she knew what he was planning.

"I've been wondering what the hell to do with this. I'm trying to concentrate, but all I can think of is you. In the end…you are all I care about."

This time I didn't step back when he reached out to me, I placed my hand within his and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I want things to be as they were when we were together with Emmett and Rosalie… no worries, just you and me, my Darlin'."

His hand cupped my chin and placed a firm kiss on my lips.  
>"What do you say, my love? We'll get married and then we'll leave with Peter and Charlotte to a world of travel and adventure."<p>

"Jazz…"

My words were disturbed by a knock on the door, Alice entered.  
>She still looked upset, but it wasn't because of this.<br>My eyes got hold of a white envelope she had clutched in her hand.

"It's a letter…from the Volturi." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>a big shout out to my reviewers, Purradox and Dark angel 5120<strong>

**it's what keeps me going!**  
><strong>that means for everybody else who reads my stories...<span>review please<span>! :) **

**sorry for the short chapter... next one will be longer but i needed this to be a cliffhanger :P**


	13. Meeting the Volturi

**Chapter 13 Meeting the Volturi**

**oew, more action on it's way ^^**

**Enjoy! **

**( many thanks to the reviewers of the former chapter :) )**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Swan,<em>

_It has been brought under my attention that we have not yet been introduced to one another.  
>This hurts me, seeing as you are part of my dear friend, Carlisle Cullens, coven.<em>

_Through this letter I wish to invite you for a visit,  
>I won't take no for an answer.<br>Once you've received this letter, you can expect one of my trustworthy servants the following morning, to escort you to Volterra, Italy._

_Furthermore I'd like to thank you for the interesting Journal I received from you, it is very intriguing and I must say your gift fascinates me._

_Until we meet_

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I passed the letter to Carlisle, who was very eager to read it.  
>Esme stood beside him and read along.<br>Jasper had his hands placed on top of my shoulders and gave a gently squeeze.  
>I knew this meant he wanted to leave more than ever.<br>He wouldn't let me near the Volturi and not just because of Aro…

"Alice, who is he sending?" Carlisle asked his adoptive daughter.

"Felix."Alice immediately answered.

He gave a light nod," only one then, Aro must be confident Evy will show up."

"But she won't." Jasper growled.

"What do you intend to do, Jasper? Run away? Because believe me, it's not a picnic being on the run for eternity." These words came from Rick who stood leaning against one of the living room walls.

I felt Jaspers hands slipping of my shoulder. He approached Rick and poked his finger against Rick's chest,  
>"I thought you said you were on our side now."<p>

"I am!" Rick replied slapping Jasper's hand away.

Surprisingly Jasper calmed down and didn't push the discussion any further, instead he turned back to me and asked,  
>"what do you want Darlin'?"<p>

I thought for a moment, I agreed with Rick… I didn't want to live my life in hiding and running away.  
>I also didn't want to hurt Jasper, my mate and my everything… if I did go to meet Aro…will I be safe? Will I be allowed to make my own choice? A reoccurring thing that seems to be haunting me…<p>

"Evy, my love" Jasper said again, this time looking deep into my eyes.

"I don't want to leave…" I said in a soft whisper and I heard Jasper exhale deeply.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that… even if we had never gotten this letter." He sighed as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Perhaps it's best if I join you to Volterra, Evelyn."Carlisle said.

Esme's eyes widened," my Love, what are you saying?"

"I have to, Esme. I might be the only one who can reason with Aro should something horrible happen…" he said to his with, gently squeezing her hands.

"If nobody minds, I wish to go too." Rick said causing Alice to gasp apparently she had not foreseen this.

I looked at Jasper who hadn't taken his eyes of me," I'll tell Aro I have no intention in joining his coven of gifted vampires and that I thank him for the invite, but I wish to stay and live a happy life with my mate."

"You sound as if I'm not coming with you."

I shook my head," you're not coming with us. You're staying here with Alice and the others."

"I'm not staying here, if my mate is going into the lion's den I'm coming too." Alice said to me, before Jasper got a chance to say anything.

Rick took Alice into his arms," you will stay here and that's the end of this discussion. They won't let you leave for a third time."

Alice tried to convince Rick, but she knew he was right. If anybody was staying home it was her.  
>Esme walked up to her and gave her a hug.<p>

"We should get ready for tomorrow…think of a plan, should things get ugly." Jasper said to Carlisle who gave a nod.

"I just said you're not going Jazz." I said firmly.

"If you think I'm going to listen to you my darlin', you're wrong." He smirked,  
>"If you were in my position…would you be able to sit back, wait and hope for the best that your mate might come back home?"<p>

_That strategic, manipulative son of a…_  
>I shook my head, he was right…as always. Damn him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning<strong>_

Carlisle and I stood next to each other in the clearing, waiting for Felix to arrive.

Jasper and Rick will follow us to Volterra shortly. Imagine them working together…if still baffled me.  
>Alice as she said 'saw it coming' this Volturi problem will bring us all closer together.<p>

I'm just glad Bella is safely with Edward, far, far away. Nothing for them to worry about…

Then I sensed a changing in the wind, someone was coming our way at a high pace,  
><em>Felix.<em>

"Carlisle…I still think I should,-"

"I know, Eve…but you promised." He reminded me.

"Don't remind me…" I growled, I promised Carlisle I wouldn't use my persuasion on Felix.  
>I thought if I could make Felix believe that Evelyn Swan is dead or something along the line of that, perhaps Aro would leave it.<br>But then again…Demetri would always be able to find me.  
>So that plan was completely useless.<p>

"I don't want you to get killed, because if you use your gift on one of them…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew what he was going to say. Rick had already told me the same thing.  
>I had other things to worry about now, an unknown person to me, appeared from between the trees and entered the clearing.<p>

"Carlisle…this is a surprise." Felix spoke with a low but deep voice. His skin was olive toned which looked rather bizarre because of the pale skin. His hair was dark and cropped  
>and as I should have know, crimson eyes.<p>

"Felix." Carlisle simply said," I hope you don't mind me accompany Miss Swan to Aro. It has been too long since Aro and I crossed paths."

"Very well" Felix nodded as he turned his attention to me,  
>"You must be Miss Swan and won't the other Miss Swan be joining us? I know Aro would be rather please if she were to tag along as well." He smirked.<p>

My fury started to boil," Mrs. Cullen-Swan will not be joining us. You just worry about what you were sent here for."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, urging for me to calm down.  
>Jasper must have been rather close for I started to feel calm.<p>

"Of course Miss, wouldn't want to upset you now." He winked and turned around,  
>"Demetri warned me of your temper."<p>

I glared at the back of Felix head and send imaginary curses his way," of course he did…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's p.o.v<strong>

"I did not think you would be able to reach her from here…I'm impressed Mr. Hale." Rick said to me.

"Evy is my mate, even when she was human I could sense her emotion from afar, now that she's our kind it reaches even further."

"You two have been through a lot, haven't you?" He asked.

"I guess Alice told you almost everything, didn't she?"

Rick smirked at me, confirming my words,  
>"We have to be careful though when we're in Volterra. A few of the Volturi guard and members know who I am. If they see me, it is most likely they'll report it to Demetri."<p>

"I agree. If I see Demetri…It will be hard not to try and kill him."

"I'm glad you don't feel that way about me." Rick joked.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, O'Donnell. You have a long way to go before I fully trust you. Unlike my soon-to-be-wife and Alice, I tend to be more careful in who I place my trust."

"Fully noted, Hale"

Up so far my plan of sticking with Richard O'Donnell was working quite well. Felix didn't seem to have noticed us according to Rick.

Now that Felix has accepted for Carlisle to come along, I didn't feel as tensed up. I just hope Aro decides to respect Evy's choice and let her do as she pleases. But something was telling me it will take a lot of persuading to do…  
>Evy's powers are unlike anything he has in his coven. She can persuade people and animals in doing anything. No make-believe, everything is realistic.<p>

He won't let her leave without a fight, and neither will I.

"Jasper!" Rick shouted at me," Come on let's go."

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Again a very shoty chapter for my doing, but nonetheless i hoped you enjoyed it ^^ <strong>

**Next chapter Evy meets Aro. i'm so excited, can't wait for you readers to read and review it.**

**But until then, please Review this one! ^^ **


	14. No Words

**Chapter 14 No words**

**Finally a longer chapter ^^**

**Evelyn finally meets the Volturi! **

**( it's a bout time!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

We drove up onto a town square, in the middle of it stood a fountain.  
>The sun shone brightly and made the water appear like crystal stars sprouting from the tip.<p>

"Goodness…" I exclaimed looking out of the window and observing my surroundings  
>"you really used to live here Carlisle?"<p>

He gave a small nod and pointed towards a building. There behind those huge doors was the core of the Volturi base…and Aro.

I felt rather nervous and wished Jasper was here to hold me tight and calm my nerves.

The car stopped and the door on my side was pulled open by a, what I assumed was, a Volturi guard.

Felix led the way to the door, which opened inwards as we approached.  
>Once inside I removed the cloak I had been wearing to avoid the sun.<br>Humans roamed right outside, they must be crazy living right in the middle of a human town.  
>Quietly Carlisle and I followed Felix through a long hallway.<p>

"I'll do the talking." Carlisle had said to me before we stepped out of the car.  
>I had nodded. I didn't feel like talking a lot anyway. I might blurt something out and ruin the entire plan or worse…<p>

We stood before a closed door, behind it I would first lay my eyes on the Volturi leaders.  
>I knew them from the painting which hung in Carlisle's study, but I imagined they might have changed a little bit over the decades.<p>

"I hope he decides you're allowed to live." I heard Felix say to me before he opened the doors.

_Wait, what did he say?_

Carlisle noticed and grabbed hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze," Don't let him get to you." He whispered.

_Too late for that…_

We stepped through the door.  
>The room was grand, marbled floor and walls.<br>At the end there were three tall chairs, on them sat 3 impressive looking vampires.  
>The one on the far left I recognized immediately. Marcus.<br>His long jet black hair hung over his shoulders and he appeared almost zombie like…  
>Now that he wasn't wearing sunglasses, I noticed he had red eyes.<br>All of them did…

The man on the far right had pale blond hair, cut above his shoulders. From the moment I laid my eyes o him, I knew I had to be extremely careful… he spelled danger all over.

Now the man in the middle was something else. He had a grant smile plastered on his face.  
>His hands clasped together, he looked as happy like a dog with a marrowbone.<br>Aro…

He stepped down and walked towards me.  
>Carlisle released my hand and stepped towards Aro.<p>

"My dear friend, it has been too long, since you granted these halls with your presence." Aro spoke for the first time, what a pleasant surprise."

"I've been rather busy, my dear Aro." Carlisle replied as he bowed his head.

"To busy to visit us?" he smiled, and then his eyes turned their attention to me.

"Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Aro extended his hand, instead of taking it I curtsied, which may have seemed quite bizarre, but Carlisle told me how Aro's powers work…and I had no intention of letting this man touch me so he could read my mind and memories.

Aro retracted his hand and laughed," I see you are aware of my power, you warned her?" his asked Carlisle.

"Explained it to her how your powers work, my friend."

The smile returned to his face and he observed me for a moment, circling around me as if I was some sort of horse.

It gave me a moment to look around me, I noticed two persons in the corner, a boy and a girl.  
>They looked alike, twins.<br>Jane, who has the ability to inflict mental pain…,  
>and Alec who has the horrifying power which causes you to feel nothing.<p>

Somehow Demetri was nowhere…I had expected him to be near. I was happy he wasn't.  
>Felix had taken post besides the door, on the other side stood a tall vampire, another guard.<p>

In the other corner opposite Jane and Ale stood a woman.  
>She had light brown hair, and was quite short almost like Alice. I wasn't sure if it was her…but if it was then I had to make sure to take her out.<br>Chelsea…

I made sure I had done my homework before we left to Volterra, Italy.

"Inspecting my coven are we, Miss Swan?" Aro stood in front of me, his eyes focused on mine, "does she talk at all, Carlisle?  
>"I have been hoping you would tell me a bit about your power…would you mind showing me how it works?"<p>

"Wasn't the Journal enough?" I said before I could stop myself.

Aro frowned," she does speak, and might I add what a lovely voice you have. I can only imagine it helps a great deal with persuading others in doing your bidding."

I noticed Caius had stood up from his seat and walked over to us, Marcus still sat on his, though his eyes kept looking at me.

"I'm interested in seeing you in…action," he smirked," just to get an idea of how your gift works."

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers p.o.v<strong>

"What do you see, O'Donnell?"

Rick and I had taken place on top of a roof nearby, hiding behind a Gargoyle.  
>Rick had his eyes close, focusing in looking through the eyes of one of the Volturi.<p>

"Aro is talking to Evelyn. He wants to see her powers in action…" he said as he opened his eyes," I'm worried…I don't see Demetri anywhere."

I pressed my lips together in a tight line, I was getting the feeling we were being watched.  
>Knowing Demetri he was probably expecting me to appear, he knows I'm not letting Evelyn out of my side…not since what happened on that day on which Evy was brutally wounded by Victoria.<p>

"You're thinking of something aren't you?" Rick said to me and I nodded.

"Can you check if Demetri is near us?" I suggested.

Rick looked around for a moment and then closed his eyes again.  
>After a minute he quickly reopened them.<p>

"Shit, I believe we have a problem…" he simply said.

Immediately we started to run from our hiding place.

"I was right, wasn't I?" I shouted as we ran away from the building in which Evy and Carlisle still resigned.

"Close, he's caught our scent. I'm afraid he's going to make sure we don't come near Evy…he's not alone."

I cursed, I should have known, I should have gone with them instead of staying with Rick.  
>Running away is exactly what Demetri wants me to do.<br>He wants me away from the Volturi, away from Evy.  
>I stopped dead in my tracks.<p>

"Hale, what are you doing?" Rick stopped as well.

"The Volturi don't care about my gift…I'm not a threat to them. I should be inside with Evy. Making sure they can't hurt her."

With a tight grip, Rick grabbed hold of my jacket," How noble, are you forgetting you might trigger her in using her 'gift' on the Volturi, if they torture you?"

He was right the way to Evy's anger was hurting the people she loves…  
>Why am I not thinking straight?<br>I shook my head. I didn't care what the most logical thing was at the moment.  
>Without looking at Rick, I pulled his hand of my jacket and turned around.<p>

"Jasper!" he shouted to me.

"I need to be with Evy… every time I left her out of my sight something bad happened to her." I said with my back turned to him.

Rick groaned," Guess I can't change your mind?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

"My apologies, Sir, but I do not see what I can do as a gift… I would be lying if I said it hasn't been very useful now and then."

"Now don't be shy Miss Swan, I believe you're just saying these things so I'll think of you as uninteresting." Aro chuckled,  
>"I'm fascinated by your attitude towards your gift. I would love having a power such as yours."<p>

I twitched my nose.

"You disagree?" He arched an eyebrow.

I shrugged.

"Show me," he extended his hand once again and stepped closer.

"Evelyn," Carlisle stepped next to me," show him something, it's no use in hiding what you can do. It's not smart to get on Aro's bad side."

Carlisle looked troubled, Aro was an old friend of him, but he also wouldn't do anything to let me get hurt.  
>I nodded.<p>

"You want to see it here or in here?" I pointed from the room to my head.

Aro smirked," how about in your mind first? I wouldn't want to scare the others."

I extended my hand and Aro reached to it.

Suddenly the doors broke open and someone was sent flying through the room.  
>Aro retracted his hand and focused his attention to the person at the door.<p>

_Jasper…_

I ran away from Aro towards my mate.  
>His strong arms wrapped around me as I crashed into his embrace.<p>

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't." he whispered in my hair.

"You idiot…" I said against his chest.

" why did you come here?" I asked.

Jasper didn't answer but pushed me behind him.  
>Carlisle was still standing next to Aro.<p>

The thing that had been thrown across the room was none other than Demetri.  
><em>But where was Rick?<em>

"Demetri, would you mind telling me what the meaning of this is?" Aro asked his tracker, he wasn't pleased by this.

"He was hanging around the rooftops. I thought I'd bring him in." Demetri answered as his eyes shifted from Aro to Jasper.

"Aro, this is my adoptive son. Jasper Hale," Carlisle said to Aro." he is Evelyn's mate."

"I thought you looked familiar, yes I do believe I saw your face in Alice her mind the last time she was here." Aro smirked.

I felt Jasper tense up, he didn't like it very much that Aro already knew him.

"Jasper is Evelyn's mate, Aro." Carlisle continued.

Aro looked back at his fellow leader, Marcus. He nodded, confirming the bond Jasper and I shared together.

Caius motioned the woman in the corner, who I assumed was Chelsea.  
>She stepped forward and approached us.<p>

"Let's see how strong her bond really is." Caius said with a devilish grin.

Carlisle stepped in front of Aro," my dear friend, is this necessary? We only came here because you wanted to meet Evelyn. You said nothing about testing her. I thought we are guests."

Aro raised his hand and Chelsea stopped.  
>She looked at me, and I stared back at her.<br>_Perfect…_

"You're right, Carlisle. We're civilized and yes, you are my guests…however," he walked away from Carlisle towards me and Jasper,  
>"I did not invite you, nor did I invite you here, Carlisle."<p>

_Oh, no…  
>was he sending them away?<br>No, no they can't leave!_

I saw Demetri looking at me, he looked rather pleased.

"Sir Aro," I said stepping away from Jasper," if I show you what I can do, will you let us leave?"

Aro arched an eyebrow and thought for a moment," you're not here against your will, Miss Swan. You are free to go as you please.  
>"But very well, I would love to see your power."<p>

He grabbed my hand without a warning and closed his eyes, I did too.

I didn't really know how his powers worked. It felt like he was searching in my brain for a certain memory. I hoped he didn't peek too far and was specifically looking for a moment in which I used my power.

"Oh my…" Aro whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"Most interesting..." he smiled as I felt his thumb caress the ring on my hand.

"And I also guess congratulation is in order?" he said to Jasper who stood very close behind me.

"Thank you, Sir." Jasper replied.

Carlisle walked towards us and stopped next to his former friend," is this, what you wanted to see?"

Aro scratched his chin, Carlisle looked worried. I felt Jasper moving behind me, he was trying to make Aro feel satisfied.

"If I can make a suggestion…?" Caius spoke as he motioned for another vampire to take a step forward.

Aro clasped his hands together, "Ah yes, brilliant…Jane."

* * *

><p><strong>okay, don't really know how to take it from here...but i'll make sure i think of something that <span>A:<span> makes sense :P and  B: has a lot of emotion!**

**as always, please review, it means a lot to me!**


	15. Out of sight

**Chapter 15 Out of sight**

**gosh, a long chapter.  
>and man did it take a lot of time! i hope it's to everybody liking <strong>

**so read en REVIEW away! **

**and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

"Aro, please stop this." Carlisle pleaded.

"If you want you can leave, but I just need to see it with my own eyes." Aro replied to his friend," you understand don't you? I won't let Jane kill her or your son."

Jane gave her master a nod.  
>I had to be careful, she was very dangerous. If she hurts me or Jasper I don't know what I'll do.<br>The only thing I knew for sure was that she would stay away from Carlisle.

"Jane felt quite angry after discovering her powers had no effect on your cousin Bella." Caius casually said to me from across the room," but I'm sure she won't encounter that problem with you."

I couldn't help but grind my teeth.  
>I didn't have enough strength to do the same thing to Jane as I had done to Chelsea.<br>But that was fine by me, because as far as I was concerned Chelsea was more dangerous in a weird way than Jane.

Jane's angry eyes did not look at me. I followed her gaze and my eyes widened when I saw who she was looking at.  
>Jasper didn't look away…<p>

"Pain" Jane's surprisingly soft child-like voice echoed through the room.

Jasper started to scream and fell to the ground.  
>His voice full of pain echoed inside my mind, it hurt so much. I could feel it cutting me.<br>Is this how he had felt when I was…dying?

I jumped between my Jasper, squirming on the floor and Jane who was still glaring at him.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

I ran up to Jane and wrapped my hands around her neck, forcing her to look at me" you will leave Jasper alone! You touch my man one more time and I swear I will kill you!"

Jaspers screaming stopped and Carlisle ran over to him.

Jane's eyes widened, she leashed out with one of her hands and scratched me in face.  
>She glared at me and with her last strength she found her way to my mind.<p>

Immediately I released her and placed my hands against my head.

_It burns!  
>Make it stop!<em>

I screamed from the top of my lungs.  
>I remembered this pain, <em>the daggers…the fire!<em>  
>Where am I? Am I dying again?<br>No, no I can't.  
><em>Jasper!<em>

* * *

><p>"Aro, if you value our friendship at all, you will stop this now!" Carlisle yelled as he grabbed hold of Aro's arm.<p>

"Jane, that's enough." Aro ordered.

I felt the pain slipping away.  
>In a second I opened my eyes and saw Jane looking at me with an annoying smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Evy, no!" Jasper yelled, but it was too late. My anger level was too high and my newborn faze reentered.

"Inflict pain on your twin brother!" I ordered Jane.

Without hesitation she turned around to a surprised Alec who fell to the ground, crying out in pain.  
>It was the only sound which sounded throughout the room.<p>

Someone pulled me up, pulled me towards Jane and placed me between her and Alec.

"Stop her!" A voice said.

"Jane, stop obeying my last command." I said.

The screaming stopped.

The person, who had pulled me up from the floor, threw me against a wall.  
>Cracks appeared where my back had collided with the stone surface.<br>I jerked my head up and saw Marcus, of all people, return to his seat.

"Bloody hell..." I muttered.

Jasper came rushing towards me,  
>"Darlin', are you alright?" he asked with concern.<p>

"Peachy…" I replied as I pulled myself up with help from my mate," I'm sorry I let her hurt you… I should have been quicker. I should have known she would target you!"

Jasper pulled me against him and embraced me with his strong arms," Hush. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Carlisle appeared next to us, and together the three of us looked at the three leaders of the Volturi.

"She's a danger to all of us!" Caius said enraged," her powers are unstable. She could turn us all against each other!"

Aro didn't reply to his fellow leader, instead he turned to Marcus," and what say you, brother?"

Marcus brought his hands together and looked at me," her persuasion is anything BUT unstable, we've all read the Journal. She controls it perfectly…"  
>He stopped for a moment to stand up and walk towards Aro,<br>"it is her Newborn rage that kicked in this time. Her anger is what drove her to make Jane attack Alec."

Feeling quite scared at the moment I turned my head to Carlisle,  
>"what is he trying to say, Carlisle?"<p>

"I'm not sure Evy…"

"You're lying." Jasper said to him.

Carlisle sighed," I'm afraid they might not let you leave…" he said to me.

I felt Jaspers embrace tighten.  
>So this is how it was going to end? We were going to wait until the Volturi leaders decided what to do with me?<br>Keep me, kill me or let me go…

I couldn't help but let my eyes scan the people in the room.  
>Jane was standing next to her brother, looking at me, ready to strike again. I guess she hated me now as much as she hates Bella.<br>Alec on the other hand didn't look at me at all.

I could see Chelsea apposite me in the corner looking rather frustrated.  
>I couldn't help but smirk…apparently it had worked.<br>She couldn't alter our relationships to each other and she was still trying to figure out why she couldn't.  
>Her mouth twitched a couple of times as her eyes shifted from us three to Aro.<p>

Demetri and Felix stood side by side at the doors which led back to the hall.  
>The hallway I so desperately wanted to go to, walk through and out the front door back home to <em>Forks.<br>_Demetri caught me looking their direction and winked at me.  
>I shivered, if I had to stay here…<em>I'd much rather die!<em>

I noticed the talking was over for Aro and the two men walked back to their seat and sat down.

Aro motioned for me to take a step forward.  
>Jasper was reluctant to let me out of his arms, but Carlisle placed his hand on Jaspers shoulder and shook his head.<br>Growling deeply, Jasper released me and I took my stand in front of the Volturi leaders.

I tried to focus only on Aro, the feeling of standing in the middle of the room with all eyes on me just like in the ring of a circus, was utterly discomforting.

"_Try and keep me calm…"_ I had whispered to Jasper, before he released me.

They just looked at me, watching me as I stood there waiting for an answer.  
>If I had a choice, I wish I could have vanished…just disappear at that very moment.<p>

"We have come to a decision, but first I would want to ask you something, Evelyn Swan." Aro said to me as he walked away from the chairs towards me.

"Are you willing to join us, and use your power for the peacekeeping in the vampire world?"

I blinked and bit my bottom lip.  
>This was it, the moment I was going to say I had no intention in joining him.<p>

"I am willing to use my power for peacekeeping…but I do not wish to join the Volturi." I answered calmly, thanks to Jasper, who was doing the perfect job of keeping my emotions leveled.

A grin appeared on Aro's face," why am I not surprised? Are you sure about that answer?"

I nodded," I belong with Carlisle's coven, Sir Aro… they are my family, and not because of Bella's marriage to Edward,  
>"but also because I am soon going to be married into the family as well."<p>

I glanced over my shoulder back at Jasper who gave a light nod.

"I realize how…threatening and dangerous my persuasion power may appear, however I promise I will not use it to cause havoc or kill."

"And that little scene we saw just a moment ago?" Caius yelled before Aro had the chance to reply," are you telling me that was an 'accident'?"

"Caius, if you please I'm talking to this lady." Aro said with a very stern voice.

"I'm sorry, Aro." He replied, though not entirely pleased that I haven't answered his question.  
>Aro noticed this too and said," nonetheless, if you would answer Caius his question, Evelyn. May I call you Evelyn?"<p>

I nodded and turned my attention to the blond haired vampire on my right.

"I let my emotions take the best of me, but I do not apologize for what I did." I answered.

"You don't?" Caius said sounding as if he had not expected this answer.

I shook my head with confident," She hurt the one I love most in this world, and because of that I let her hurt the one she loves the most…her brother."

I heard Jane hiss at me from the upper right corner.

"Interesting," Aro said with his smile," you stand behind your actions…which were based on love?"

"Have you never done anything out of love?  
>"Something you know other people might not agree with or even hate you for it?" I asked him.<br>Somehow I knew my words hit him somewhere, for the smile he had on a moment ago, vanished into a straight line.

"I guess we all have done something we're not proud off…" He said in a low voice,  
>"However…it does not justify what you did to Jane. She acted on an order I had given her."<p>

"An order you had given her, to trigger me on purpose so you could see the use of my powers!" I snapped back.  
>Immediately I clasped my hand in front of my mouth.<p>

"Well then, Miss Swan…I guess my action was not based on love.  
>You will stay here until further notice or at least until you are fully capable of controlling that newborn temper of yours."<br>With that he turned around and walked back to his throne-like chair.

"Aro, will you not reconsider your verdict, Evelyn is capable of controlling her powers. Her temper can be controlled by her mate Jasper who can influence emotions." Carlisle stepped forward to his old friend.

Upon those words the Volturi leader turned around once again, his face stern and cold.

"He did not do a very good job in stopping her temper, now did he? I apologize, Carlisle, I hate hurting you, but it has been decided. Your words cannot change that."

I felt the arm of Jasper placing itself around my waist," Will you listen to my words, Sir Aro? Evelyn is means everything to me. I cannot live without her. She had been turned over 4/5 months ago, she's still learning."

I looked up at Aro, whose expression seemed to soften a bit.

"I do hope you are not trying to influence my emotions, Mister Hale."

Jasper bowed his head," No Sir, I'm just begging you to let my fiancée stay by my side. We are going to be married. I'm sure we can make a deal."

Aro arched an eyebrow at this comment,  
>"A deal my young man? Your mate insults me, hurts one of my most prized possessions then accuses me of foul play?"<p>

I bit my lip, this didn't look to well…

"Miss Swan here told me she doesn't want to join my coven and I respect her decision and won't push the matter any further…at the moment.  
>"However I cannot let her walk around in this world, a power as strong and dangerous which is under control unless her emotion starts kicking in." He said pulling a face as if the word emotion was filth.<p>

"She can leave once her emotion is under control. And I will not let you stay here so you can influence that!"

And that was it. No more arguing…the decision had been made.  
>I saw Carlisle's face, his eyes stood dim and I knew it was true. Nothing could be done.<p>

"Dear friend,-"

"Leave Carlisle, I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave Volterra. We'll keep in contact." Aro said to him.

Jasper held me tight as Felix and Demetri approached us.  
>"Stay back!" He hissed.<p>

"My love, don't they'll kill you!" I begged him.

"I'd much rather be dead, than leave you here with these…these."

He couldn't finish his sentence for Carlisle had grabbed hold of him,  
>"There's nothing we can do at the moment, Jazz. I know it's difficult but we have to leave, they won't kill her. Isn't that right Aro?"<p>

"I wouldn't dare, my friend." The Volturi leader replied.

Jasper didn't release me, his grip was firm and I held him just as tight,  
>"Listen to me, Jazz. There's nothing we can do…we can either do what they want…"<p>

"But I can't,-"

"If you get yourself killed today I'm going to kill myself…if that's even possible for a vampire to do…"

Jasper grabbed hold of my hands and kissed them.

"I will find a way." He whispered as he looked in my eyes.

"I know you will." I replied as he lips collided with mine.  
>Filled with passion he pulled my close and stroked my hair.<br>I did not want the kiss to end, but it did.

He was pulled away by Felix who had his hand wrapped around Jaspers neck,  
>"now, now keep it civilized."<p>

The last image I saw was Jasper being pulled away from me by Felix and another Volturi guard.  
>His growls and calling my name echoed through the room and the hallway as they took him away.<br>Carlisle was escorted by another guard. Before leaving to the hall he turned and gave me an 'I'll think of something' look.

I wonder if they will think of something…

"There, there now. Don't be sad…at least you're still alive." Demetri whispered to me.

My hand started to make the shape of a fist. And it remained a fist, which at this moment did not hit Demetri square in his face.

"Demetri, escort Miss Swan to one of the guest rooms." Aro ordered him.

Demetri grinned as he grabbed hold of my arm," it would be my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>whoa, did you expect this? maybe it's corny but i wanted to pull the Volturi more into the story. and what better way to do that than to actually make Evy live with them for a while?<strong>

**please REVIEW! :) **


	16. Path of Horrors

**Chapter 16 Path of horrors**

**Has it been that long?**

**I guess so, tine really flies!**

**i'm so so sorry for the late extremely late update! time was my problem but now i have spare time again and i'm picking up where we left off ^^**

**now no more bladibla enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

"I hope you are pleased with yourself!" I snapped at Demetri as he opened a dark auburn door which led to my new accommodations.

He didn't reply and he just motioned for me to enter the room.

The room didn't contain much, only a canopy bed with a dressing table at the right wall.  
>No light shone into the room, but there was a window on the left wall.<br>I opened the curtains, which were the cause of the blocked out sun. It revealed bars on the outside of the window.

And this is what they call a guest room…

"You know these bars won't stop me from leaving."

"Try and you'll find yourself dead, more then you already are." Demetri said casually.

I looked back at the window and pulled the window open, placing my hands against the black pipes which proved I was not free at all.

I saw a limo on the square and Felix with the two guards pushing Jasper and Carlisle into it.

"Jasper!" I yelled reaching out to him through the bars.

His head shot up in my direction, his eyes widened," Evy!"

I felt myself being pulled back by Demetri, his hand wrapped around my neck.  
>Grinning at me, he moved me back to the window to make sure Jasper could see me in his grasp.<p>

Quickly he dragged me away from the window as I heard Jasper shout for me.

"Aro was right about your temper." Demetri chuckled as his grasp tightened.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" I sneered back at him.

With force he threw me onto the bed and walked away ready to leave.

"Still can't look me in the eyes, can you Demetri?" I yelled after him before he would close the door.

He turned around to me and shut the door behind him.  
>With a quick pace he stepped to the front of the bed, where I was still laying on.<p>

"Are you calling me a coward?" he hissed.

"What's the matter? Scared I might put you under a spell?" I flung my legs sideways and got off the bed.

He moved quickly and pinned me against the wall.

"Ever since that first day I laid my crimson eyes on you, I wanted you. Ever since I smelled you, I wanted a taste of your blood."  
>Demetri did not look away this time, his eyes stared deeply into mine and I was starting to think I might have made a mistake in provoking him.<p>

"I had billion of chances to take you whenever I wanted, but I wasn't allowed to. You ask if I'm a coward." He threw his head back and laughed,  
>"Oh my sweet love, you have no idea. No I am not scared of you. I was more scared I would kill you if I got to close."<p>

I sort of blurred out after the part where he said he had billion of chances to take me…and I knew he was right, I mean I had no idea about Demetri and his gift or his manipulative mind until I had met the Cullens.  
>But what did he mean with <em>'he wasn't allowed?'<em>

Demetri´s eyes started to drift from my eyes to the edge of my dress.  
>He lowered one of his hands and took hold of one of the straps.<p>

"I think it´s time you get out of this dress and into your new dress." He snickered.

With one quick movement he pulled and the strap snapped, revealing my left breast.  
>I gasped with horror and slapped him across the face.<p>

What followed next was something I wish no one ever has to experience.

Demetri's red eyes drifted back, his lips formed a tight line.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"Right I should let you do your thing, shouldn't I?" I snapped back at him

He tossed me on the bed where I landed flat on my stomach.  
>I felt the weight of Demetri on top of me.<br>Another sound of fabric being torn sounded through the room as I felt Demetri's fingers trace the back of my now exposed spine.

"I'm sorry for ruining your beautiful dress, Evelyn…now, get dressed."

As soon as I felt his weight lifting from me, I quickly turn around ready to strike at him.  
>But he was already at the door, throwing me a hand kiss before closing the door.<p>

Filled with rage I let out an angry screech towards the door.

I buried my face in my hands, whishing I was able to cry…deep inside I was.  
>The soft fabric which at one point had been my dress hung in shredded drapes over my body.<br>Why did I have to cross the line, why did I need the satisfaction of Demetri's anger?  
>I was starting to think I should have listened and agreed to Jaspers idea of leaving Forks.<br>Jasper

I exhaled deeply, what was I going to do now…?  
>Placed in the corner was a small and thin cupboard, I got off the bed and headed towards it.<br>The cupboard was made out of wood, a dark mahogany color.  
>Behind those doors probably hung my new clothes…<br>with a swift motion I pulled the doors open.  
>Sure the dress that hung in the cupboard was more of a robe than a dress…the same black robe the Volturi wore.<p>

I had to wear something, anything would do…  
>But to wear the Volturi robe...<br>It would probably happen sooner or later.  
>No thanks to Demetri.<p>

I shivered.

I took off what was once my dress and pulled open the drawer which contained a set of undergarments.  
>Next to the robe was a long black dress which went underneath it.<br>I took the clothes of their hangers and got dressed while thinking of a way to get my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's p.o.v<strong>

The room was a complete mess.  
>Windows were smashed. The table and chairs were nothing more but a pile of splinters.<br>Nothing had survived my outburst.

Carlisle was leaning against the wall holding his right arm.  
>He had also become a victim of my rage.<p>

"I'm sorry about your arm…" I said in a low voice.

Carlisle waved my apology away with his good arm.

"It's healing already, I'm just happy you didn't rip it off." He replied.

I lowered my head into my hands and exhaled deeply.

"We have to return to Forks."

"I'm staying here." I replied immediately.

There was no doubt in my mind, I had no intention in returning to Forks and be far away from Evy.

"To do what, hurt yourself? Wrecking every hotel room you come across?"  
>Carlisle took a seat next to me," You're not helping the situation, my son."<p>

"I need…to stay here." I said through clenched teeth.

My adoptive father shook his head in defeat he knew I wasn't going back with him.  
>But he had to, he had to go back to Esme and the others and tell them what has happened, even though Alice has probably seen everything already.<p>

I jerked my head up, I had completely forgotten about O'Donnell!  
>I leaped out of the armchair I had been sitting in.<p>

"Is something the matter?" Carlisle asked me.

"Rick, he and I separated when Demetri was coming after us. He must still be near the Volturi." I explained.

Carlisle scratched his chin," If we return without him, Alice will surely travel to Volterra in order to retrieve him. We shall remain here until he finds us or we find him."

"I appreciate the 'we' part, but you have no need to stay here, Carlisle."

Carlisle stood up from the couch and placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze," I'd rather stay here with you then face an angry Esme because I left you all behind."

"Besides…" he added," Evelyn is as much of a daughter to me just like you are a son.  
>"What kind of a father would I be if I left?"<p>

"Thank you, I appreciate those words." I replied with honesty as I placed one of my hands on his shoulder to show my gratitude.

A final pat on my shoulder Carlisle removed his hand and slid it in down his pocket, taking out a cell phone.

"I'd better call home…" with those words he left the room to make the call.

I exhaled deeply and walked out onto the balcony.  
>The sun had set, and the sky was turning dark, filled with clouds.<br>It was better that way.

There was no need for the stars to shine in the sky anyway, not now that my shining star was in a room of which the windows were barricaded.  
>I ran my hand trough my hair and gave a light pull at it, feeling frustrated that we were stranded here… stranded without a plan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I had pulled the chair up to the barricaded window, as I sat there gazing at the clouded sky I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen.  
>At times like these being clairvoyant might have come in handy…<p>

How long was I suppose to remain with the Volturi?  
>And who is to say they are even planning on letting me go?<br>Sooner or later someone was bound to find out what I had done to Chelsea…

My muscles tensed as I felt someone approaching the door.  
>Respectively this person actually knocked on it.<p>

"Are you decent?" A soft and silk female voice sounded from the other side.

I didn't answer her question, after few seconds the woman opened the door.

She was my height, her hair was long wavy and mahogany colored.  
>Her eyes were a bit odd they were of a violet color instead of the crimson red I was expecting.<p>

I slightly narrowed my eyes as she approached me," What do you want?"

The woman simply smiled at me," no need to be so impolite,  
>"my name is Heidi and I'm here to escort you to our dining room."<p>

Still smiling she extended her hand waiting for me to accept it.

"I apologize…Heidi," I replied, ignoring her extended hand," but I don't feel like being polite to anybody at the moment."

"Fair enough, I can understand. But I do have my orders to take you to the dining room." She continued.

"I'm not hungry…"

Heidi giggled at my remark.

"You will be, once you see what is on the menu tonight."

I huffed at this," children?"

"Close, teenagers if that satisfies you?" she answered, clearly thinking my comment was a serious one.

"I think I'll skip the dinner." I said turning my back to her.

"You have to eat something Miss Swan.  
>"I have been informed by Demetri of your…type of appetite. But I can't provide that kind of meal for you. It's human or nothing."<p>

Without another word she turned around leaving the room, the fading sound of her heels sounding in my mind.

"Dammit…" I cursed under my breath.

Humans on the menu…how long would I be able to postpone eating when I was already starting to feel hungry?

* * *

><p><strong>there you go, at last another chapter!<strong>

**Reviews highly appreciated, i need notice people are still enjoying the story! ^^**


	17. Quarrels

**Chapter 17 Quarrels**

**I do apologize for not updating any sooner.**

**i admit...i had a bit of a writers block and not even the music was helping me :(**

**but!**

**i'm back, with ideas and hopefully the story line is still intriguing to most people.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. i do own Evelyn Swan ^^**

**( excuse my grammar mistakes! )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

The sun was rising.  
>I extended my hands in the direction of the sun trying to catch a few rays of that golden light.<br>Time ticked by slowly, I started to wonder if it's possibly to die from simply being bored…

The small collection of furniture, the bed, the cupboard, the desk…basically everything was on a different spot now.

"…I need to get out of here."

I grabbed the robe from its respective hook and put it on.  
>Slowly I turned the doorknob and stuck my head out, to make sure no one would see me sneak out.<br>Even though I knew the guards would never be far away.  
>I honestly did not care who I would encounter as long as it wasn't Demetri or Jane…or Aro…<br>who am I kidding, I didn't want to encounter any of them.  
>Perhaps I should head back to 'my' room…<br>I shook my head, anything was better than going back in there.

After turning a couple of corners I noticed in the distance a very tall and double door. Immediately I realized it was the door that lead to outside.  
>My mind was a blank, as my feet started to move by themselves, going faster with each step as the door came closer.<p>

"Miss Swan, where are you going?"  
>I recognized it as Heidi's voice, but the sound of her voice did not make me stop from heading out of that door.<p>

"Guards!" she ordered.

It only took 2 seconds before two of the Volturi guards took their stand in front of the double door.  
>I stopped right in front of them.<p>

"Move!" I said with a stern voice.

One of the guards immediately obeyed my words and bowed slightly before taking a step to the side.  
>The other guard was less of an idiot, for he had his eyes closed.<p>

"So I see…" I mumbled as Heidi appeared behind me.

"Miss Swan, what are you planning? You're not allowed to go outside!" Heidi exclaimed grabbing hold of my arm.

I turned around and looked at her," I wanted to go outside. Am I not a quest here?"

She blinked a moment but shook her head," I have orders, you cannot go outside. Hardly anyone of us goes outside unless it is needed for something."

"Well I NEED to go outside." I told her as I yanked my arm from her grasp.

Heidi crossed her arms and lowered her head," Don't do this to me Miss Swan, I don't want to get in trouble."

I couldn't help but frown, was Heidi actually treating me kindly? But to be fair she has been the only one so far to treat me with any form of kindness…  
>Somehow I couldn't resist.<br>With a heavy feeling I sighed," Fine…"

She looked at me and smiled.

I turned my attention to the guard at the wall and told him to get back to do his duty.  
>After that I left the entrance hall and headed back towards my prison.<p>

Something collided with me as I turned one of the many corners.

"Watch where you're going, you witch!" a female voice hissed at me.  
>I lowered my head to see I collided with Jane.<br>One of the people I did not wish to encounter.

"You watch it, little one." I snapped back at her," I have not forgotten what you did to my mate."

"I'll gladly do it again if I had the chance…" she said with a low voice as she tilted her head to look at me.

"Maybe you're forgetting a little detail?" I smirked," you can't, remember?"

That comment caused Jane to growl with anger at me.  
>I did not know why she was so upset, she hurt my mate I made her hurt her twin brother.<p>

"I can still inflict it on you!"

"Try it little one, and I'll make you pay!"

"Jane!"

Immediately Jane jerked her head to the direction from which the voice came.

"Alec…" she responded to her twin brother.

The boy stepped up to his sister then turned his attention to me.

"Miss Swan, I apologize for my sister. She has not been herself ever since you…well I guess I don't have to finish that sentence."

I couldn't help but frown with suspicion at him; he was being awfully …polite.

"I-I…" With a grunt I walked away from the twins.  
>What on earth was up with that?<p>

* * *

><p>It was only a minute ago that I had heard and smelled a group of humans walking past my door.<p>

The scent had been tempting; a little too much.  
>I had noticed my eyes were no longer amber colored but black as I had peered at my reflection.<br>I needed to eat something…anything would do as long as it wasn't a human.

I pressed my head against the iron bars; with my eyes closed I listened to the talking people on the street, listened to the sounds of birds chirping in the distance…  
>Suddenly I recognized something, my nostrils flared as I picked up a scent which smelled very familiar.<p>

I opened my eyes and saw Richard O'Donnell climbing up towards my window.

"Rick!" I exclaimed, being very happy to see he hadn't been caught by the Volturi, but very angry that he hadn't been there when Jasper appeared before the Volturi a few days ago.

"By George…you look awful Evelyn." He commented as soon as he had reached me.

"Glad to see you too, Rick."

Rick looked through the bars into my humble accommodation and tsked,  
>"So much for treating you as a guest… how are you holding up?"<p>

"Do you even have to ask?" I moaned, then suddenly I reached out and grabbed hold of the front of his jacket,  
>"where the hell have you been huh? I don't recall seeing you there when in fact you should have been with us!"<p>

"Whoa, Eve baby, easy now." Rick grabbed hold of my hand and removed it," It was all Jaspers plan, alright? He did not want me there.  
>"If something happened I would have been the only one to warn Alice and the others."<p>

_Good point_

"I'm sorry Rick, I can't…focus. I hope you've been keeping in touch with Jasper though?"

Rick scratched the back of his head nervously," I haven't seen him since him and I split up.

"But no need to worry," he quickly added as I glared at him,  
>"I'll make sure he hears from me tonight, I promise."<p>

"I'm hungry Rick…" I whispered," I don't know how long I can keep this up…"  
>I turned my head away," Demetri…he…I- I-"<p>

I felt Rick's hand on my shoulder, with his other hand he cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"I saw…I know what he did…" he said with a concerned look.

"I don't want to snap," I leaned into his hand," but if I get hungrier…I don't know what will happen."

Rick looked over his shoulder, he thought for a moment," I might find something… but it won't be big. Isn't it easier to just,-"

"No!" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence," I will not feed on a human!"

Suddenly Rick closed his eyes and reopened them after a few seconds.

"Demetri is coming, I'm sorry I've got to go."  
>he removed his hand and jumped away from the window," I'll be back soon with something, I promise."<p>

_You'd better be…_I thought.

I kept staring out of the window until Demetri entered without even knocking.  
>Silently he approached me, my eyes stayed focused on outside.<p>

"Heidi told me you tried to leave…"

"I'm still here aren't I?" I answered not looking at him.

Demetri started to laugh," You did not want to leave…"

I turned my head and glared at him," ridiculous."

He moved closer," in your mind you've already succumbed to me…completely succumbed to me."

" is that what you believe, or is that what you want to happen?"

Demetri just smiled at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear,  
>"why did you try to leave?"<p>

Foolish as I was I slapped his hand away from my face.  
>I did not want Demetri near me.<p>

"Can't you imagine why I wanted to walk out of here?" I said taking a step back,  
>"I've been stuck in here with iron bars in front of my window!"<p>

"You can go out any time when you want to…" Demetri stated as he stared deeply into my eyes, he blinked for a moment," you are hungry my sweet."

I turned my back to him, cursing my vampire eyes for turning black because of the hunger that rested within me.

Demetri closed the space between us by stepping up behind me and grabbing hold of my upper arms,  
>"Stop doing this to yourself, if you do not eat…I don't want you to grow weak."<p>

"Why do you care? I will become an easy prey for you. Or am I not interesting anymore because I'm already a vampire?"

He dug his nails deeply into my skin," Are you challenging me, Evelyn sweetheart?"

"I'm not wasting my time on this…" I mumbled as I tried to twist myself out of his grasp.

"What happened to that strong willed Evy huh?" he hissed against my hair.

"SHE DIED THE DAY YOU TOOK EVERYTHING OF ME!" I screamed pulling myself out of his grasp,  
>"ARO, THE ENTIRE BLOODY VOLTURI AND MOST OF ALL YOU!"<p>

Demetri was quite alarmed; he had not expected me to respond like this.  
>With a twisted face of anger, I grabbed hold of him and threw him across the small room.<br>A loud crash echoed as Demetri landed in the wooded cabinet.

I was so focused on my anger towards Demetri that I had not heard the door open.  
>Before I had the chance to jump towards Demetri, I was grabbed by two guards.<br>They lifted me up which left my feet dangling above the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius and Marcus had entered the room.

Demetri quickly got up on his feet," Nothing happened, Sir." he lowered his head.

The pale blond Volturi leader glanced at the broken cabinet,  
>"I can see that, Demetri…"<p>

"Miss Swan just had a little outburst." He replied causing me to growl deeply.

"Hush!" Caius hissed at me, then he turned his attention back to the tracker,  
>"a little outburst? We could hear her all the way in the throne room!"<p>

"I think it is best if you all left, release her." Marcus spoke clearly to the men who were holding me tight.

They immediately followed his order and dropped me on the floor.  
>I scrambled back up on my feet.<p>

Caius looked at his co-leader and frowned," you intend to stay behind?"

Marcus nodded," I will keep an eye on her as you will report what happened to Aro."

My (non-existing) heart sank. I was actually scared of what would happen if Aro was informed of my outburst.  
>Caius was the one I feared mostly now because he was very intimidating…but Aro…Aro was a whole other story.<p>

The white haired leader huffed then turned his back to me and walked away.  
>"Demetri!" He hollered.<p>

Giving me one last glance Demetri followed his leader.

Marcus turned his attention to the guards who had kept their post beside me," you may leave."

The guards nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

I crossed my arms and backed up against the board at the foot of the bed.

"Finally we have a moment alone…" Marcus said with a husky voice.

* * *

><p><strong>SAY WHAT?<strong>

**was this a cliffhanger? yes i need a cliffhanger! it works i tell you!**

**anyways, review my faithful readers! I love them!**


	18. Request of a Madman

**Chapter 18 Request of a madman**

**First: i'm sorry for the delay!**

**Second: I want to thank my 4 faithful reviewers:**

**sthrnpanther06**  
><strong>Momo16<strong>  
><strong>Dark Angel 5120<strong>  
><strong>Purradox<strong>

**I hope you're still enjoying the story ( even though the posts are ...late and...rather short)**

**(sorry sorry)**

**and Third!: the next post will be in the first week of September because i'll be away on Holiday to France.**

**i'll make it worth the wait though ^^**

**okay and finally: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's p.o.v<strong>

For the third time I lifted my hand but yet again found myself unable to knock on the glass-door which belonged to the hotel room Carlisle and Jasper were staying.  
>How was one supposed to explain the things I had seen the last couple of days?<br>How could I tell Jasper that I watched his mate getting weaker by the day and on top of that being assaulted as well by his sworn enemy?

Once more I raised my fist for a fourth attempt, only this it was in vain for the balcony door opened.  
>Carlisle's friendly face smiled at me,<br>"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to enter…"

I scratched the back of my head, as I always did when I felt nervous," technically I'm not inside."

He shrugged," I grew tired of waiting for you to gather the courage to knock, so I decided to open the door for you.

As I gave him an appreciative nod I glanced over his shoulder," how is Jasper holding up?"

"Why don't you ask him that question yourself?" Carlisle took a step back so I could enter the hotel room.

With a slow but (slightly) confident step I entered the room and approached the couch on which Jasper Hale was seated with his back turned to me.

"I sincerely hope you're not planning on asking me how I feel unless you want to return to Alice in one piece." He whispered coldly, so coldly I could literally hear the ice dripping from every word.

"Would you rather have that I tell you about Evy then?"

Without a word Jasper leapt over the back of the couch and firmly grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"You talked to her? Is she alright? Did they hurt her? When did you see her? Did any of the Volturi see you?" He started to ramble as he shook me vigorously.

Carlisle stepped between us and pushed me and his son apart," Calm down, Jazz. Let Rick take a seat so he can inform us what he has to say."

Jasper didn't look too pleased by Carlisle's interference he was desperate to know the information I had about Evelyn.  
>Carlisle motioned for us to take a seat.<p>

"So, Rick. What news do you have for us?" he asked as soon as Jasper and I were seated.

I looked at the two men before me. Both equally worried about Evy's condition. The only difference was that Carlisle cared for her like a father would care for a daughter and Jasper, well Jasper obviously was in the same state as Evy…miserable and lonely.

You see…when mates are apart from one another, they grow weaker and weaker as time goes by.  
>The love, mates share together is a powerful thing.<br>Once you find your mate…you're doomed…  
>Now I know what you might think, why are Carlisle and myself less miserable then Jasper at the moment? Seeing as we are nowhere near our own mates?<p>

Well it's quite simple when you think about it.  
>I know where Alice is and I know she is safe with her family. I don't have any worries about her.<br>But Jasper…he knows where Evy is, he knows the Volturi will probably not kill her, but it is a mystery when he will see her again. He has no idea what is happening with her at the moment.  
>He worries so much that he can't feel her…it's making him sick.<p>

I took a deep breath before telling them what I had discovered over the last days.  
>I told them how Evy was getting weaker with each passing hour because she refuses to eat with the Volturi,<br>"I did promise I will find something for her to eat. If I could I would give her the biggest creature I can find. But it's impossible for me to drag something as big as a deer over the rooftops without being seen."

Carlisle agreed with me, all Jasper did was stare blankly in front of him.  
>The news of Evy not eating hit him hard, I was starting to wonder if I should tell him the rest…<p>

Carlisle seemed to notice my expression changing for a moment and asked," Is there anything else?"

Jasper snapped out of his emotionless stare and looked at me, the way he glared at me made me realize he had felt the shifting in my emotions.

"Tell me what else happened." He demanded.

He may not be as persuasive as Evy but I knew there was no escaping it now…I had to tell him everything.

Jasper had gotten out of his seat, strolled over to me and yelled," O'Donnell!"

I lifted my hands up to show I wasn't going to back out," If you'd give me some space I'll tell you that which you definitely don't want to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

_Marcus_

Carlisle had told me a lot about him.  
>According to his stories, Marcus was a quiet and rather lonesome man.<br>Never smiling, never ordering the guards or giving his opinions about most matters.  
>Sometimes he would speak up, but never for a long time.<p>

Marcus was 19 when he was turned into a vampire. Aro first met him after his own transformation.  
>He fell in love with Didyme, Aro's sister.<br>Apparently she had the power of making people feel happiness.  
>I wish I had a gift like hers…to make others feel good and happy when I was near instead of the fear they had of my power.<p>

Marcus happiness didn't last for long, his wife Didyme was murdered.  
>Carlisle had not mentioned how or why…perhaps he did not know,<br>but it was the reason Marcus became the man he is now.  
>Cold, distant, bitter and looking as though he doesn't care about anything…<p>

The Marcus in front of me was not the same Marcus Carlisle had told me about.  
>This ancient vampire, with his crimson eyes, pale complexion and shoulder-length jet black hair was different.<br>He had ordered the guards to release me, he had ordered Caius out of the room along with Demetri and above all other things he was looking rather…alive. (By vampire standards I mean.)

I waited patiently for Marcus to start talking to me, but all he was doing was looking at me intensely.  
>I licked my lips and just stared back at him.<p>

"We need to talk." He said again.

"About what?" I asked not very enthusiastic about the way he said 'talk'.

"Chelsea."

I blinked," I must have heard incorrectly…did you just say, Chelsea?"

"You did something to Chelsea…"

My eyes widened, how did he know?  
>How the HELL did he know?<br>It wasn't in the journal…I never wrote that newly discovered aspect in the journal…how does he know?  
><em>He's not psychic I know that…<em>

"How do I know, you wonder?" He frowned at me.

All I could do was nod in respond, I was lost for words.

Marcus waved with his hand," It is not important how I know…my question is…how did you do it? When did you do it?"

He came closer as he stared at me awaiting my answer.

I knew perfectly well when and how I did what I had done, but I wasn't planning on letting him know my little secret.

"I'll let you know, if you let me go outside." I replied quick-witted.

"A trade? your secret for a trip outside?  
>"To get a meal I suspect…Demetri mentioned you were growing rather hungry."<br>His eyes scanned my body from head to toe.

"Yes, yes I can see…your complexion is looking different then when you first arrived here."

I glanced over at the mirror which stood beside the window, I saw my reflection and moved my gaze away almost immediately but not before I had gotten a glance of the tall woman standing inside the mirror.  
>I didn't think it possible but I looked rather sick.<p>

"I look like this because I haven't eaten in a while."

Marcus huffed,"…a while? You really are a newborn." he shook his head.

"If you let me go outside to capture a deer or a bear or whatever runs around in this country, I'll tell you what I did to Chelsea." I practically begged him.

"No, no you tell me and I won't reveal to Aro what you did to his little helper."

I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side," so I gain nothing? You get my secret and I live?"

Marcus shrugged," It is a good bargain…you take it or you leave it," he turned his back to me.

"Or…" he continued," You help me and I'll make sure you can go back home."

_Back home  
>back home…<em>

His voice echoed inside my head.

I walked up to him and grabbed hold of his hands,  
>"are you serious? You better not be double crossing me!"<p>

Marcus pulled his right hand free and slapped me across the face.

"Manners, Miss Swan!"

I reached for the part of my face where he had just hit me, it didn't hurt that much.  
>It was more the effect it had which made me realize...<br>I was nothing more than a tool…a slave which had to do its masters bidding in order to remain alive.

* * *

><p><strong>yes yes...alright yes it is short...very short.<strong>  
><strong>call it a writers block call it...lack of time... <strong>  
><strong>this doesn't mean..you can't review :) <strong>

**sooooo...REVIEW! **  
><strong>and i'll be right back within 3 weeks. <strong>


	19. Situation reversed

**Chapter 19 Situation reversed**

**Gosh, freaking, darnit...**

**(pardon my french) **

**but hey i'm back! yes i know i'm late with an update and i have no excuses for it!**

**so no more waiting i do very much apoligize!**

**enjoy the story!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn p.o.v<strong>

I lowered my head into my hands, what was I thinking…what was he thinking?  
>Marcus was still standing in my room, awaiting my answer.<br>Was I going to help him so I could be free? Or was I going to tell on him to Aro?

Why did I get the feeling that no matter what my choice will be, I will get the short end of the stick and probably die?  
><em><strong>...again<strong>_

"You just think about my proposition, if you accept it you'll be a free woman again." Marcus voice awoke me from my thoughts.

Filled with anger I tilted my head and glared at him," what choice do I have? Stop torturing me with this bullshit, you just need me…you could care less about my freedom."

"True, but soon we will both have that which we desire most."

I noticed the change of tone in his voice when he spoke those words, perhaps he had some feelings left in that ancient body of his.

"I'll let you know my answer soon…" I told him, he replied with a nod and left the room without looking back.

_Okay Evelyn you so called immortal girl…time to put your thinking cap on…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers p.o.v<strong>

I knew it…  
>I was sure something had happened to her, maybe that was the reason why I had snapped at Carlisle (causing me to break his arm…)<p>

"how far did he…?" I didn't dare finish the sentence…the thought of his hands upon her…his lips caressing her skin.  
><em>It's more then I can stand…<em>

Determined I stood up from the couch and grabbed my coat which I had flung over a chair earlier.

"where do you think you're going, Jasper?" Carlisle asked his adoptive son.

"Where do you think I'm going, Carlisle?" Jasper replied avoiding eye-contact.

In a swift movement the doctor rushed towards the door, blocking Jasper's path.

"Listen to me,-" He started but Jasper cut him off.

"No, you listen to me! I can't stand another moment of this!" He growled through clenched teeth," It's been almost a week now, Evy has been through pain…abuse and lord know what else! What if it was Esme they held captive in there?"

Carlisle sighed deeply and placed a hand on his sons shoulder," I'm sorry Jasper." He said with a stern tone.

"But you know why Evelyn is there, if she hadn't had such a powerful gift,-"

"they would have left her alone? How can you be sure…the emotion that came from Demetri when Aro announced she was to stay behind…" Jasper shook his head and clenched his fist,  
>"I need to see her!"<p>

"don't get your hopes up Jazz, we'll go alright? But I need you to understand that the chances of you seeing Evy is very, very slim."

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

Putting my thinking cap on did have effect, I started to wonder what had caused the sudden chance in Marcus behavior.  
>His cool and cold demeanor was completely gone and instead changed into something dominant and creepy.<br>This may sound totally ridiculous…I should have deep hatred for Aro and especially Caius, but to let Marcus overthrow or hurt Aro was something I could not let happen.  
>As much as I hated this situation I was in…the Volturi system did work in vampire world and to let it be disturbed by Marcus his (apparently) hatred towards Aro was something only I could prevent.<p>

Ever since I used my silent persuasion on Chelsea things had started to chance, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that is the case.  
><em>But it made no sense,<em> I thought as I touched my chin.  
><em>The phrase that I used should not have effected Marcus in any way…<br>_  
>I shook my head, Marcus would never tell me how it happen.<br>then I remembered something, he knew about what I had done to Chelsea. Those were his exact words.  
>And if he knew and Aro didn't…then that must be it.<br>Chelsea is the link to this whole problem.  
>I stood up from my bed and headed towards the door, for at this moment I had but only one goal.<br>Chelsea.

Slowly I turned the doorknob and glanced into the hallway, I wasn't sure where I would be able to find Chelsea.  
>From what I could remember she usually headed to one of the towers on the left side of the building.<br>It was rather impossible to pass through the hallway without being noticed.  
>I stopped for a moment, perhaps I was being stupid…they would never let me near Chelsea and the only other way of seeing her was at dinner…or in the 'throne' room.<p>

"ah Miss Swan, out of your room I see. Have you decided to join us for dinner?" Heidi had appeared behind me, which was another reason why I had stopped.

"the answer to that question is still no, Heidi." I replied with my back still turned to her.

"please Miss Swan, you're getting very weak. You must not worry the others."

_no, no they couldn't risk losing someone like me.  
><em>I turned around,_  
><em>  
>"Thank you Heidi, but I'm actually looking for Chelsea…do you know where she is?"<p>

The tall brunette frowned at my question but then shook her head," I'm sorry but the orders are clear, you are not to be in one room with Chelsea."

I crossed my arms over my chest," on whose authority?"

"Mine." A voice said behind me.

Instinctively I knew who that voice belonged to… my dear friend Demetri.

"Yours?"

Demetri walked past me and took his place next to Heidi," well…not mine, actually it is an order from the leaders. They wouldn't want you to do anything to our dear Chelsea."

_Great…_ I thought.

"You run along my pet." Demetri whispered to Heidi as he lowered his lips and kissed her neck gently.  
>Heidi with her violet eyes smiled at his remark then left us alone.<p>

"She'll be turned sooner or later," Demetri said with a smirk when Heidi was well out of sight," would you like the honor?"

I grimaced," no thank you…"

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped her yet. By now I had expected your hunger to take the upper hand." He laughed.

"unless you're are going to tell me where I can find dearest Chelsea, I would like for you to stop wasting my time." I sneered at him.

"Perhaps if you care to tell me why you need to see Chelsea, I may inform you on her location."

I huffed," of course you will…"

Demetri did not reply at my remark. I stared at him, when he did not move I sighed," Let's just say that there is something that I need to set straight."

Demetri arched an eyebrow.  
>He stepped in front of me and looked at me intensely," what will happen if I take you to Chelsea?"<p>

"Nothing will affect you in all this. Is that enough information for you?"

I was getting rather annoyed , he was staling me and I needed my energy for something else instead of wasting in on this conversation with Demetri.  
>"Who will it effect? If you're planning on something that could hurt the Volturi, you know I'll have to stop you."<p>

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, if he only knew something like that was already happening.  
>"I'm guessing Marcus did not tell you about his plan did he?"<p>

With a swift movement Demetri had pulled me into one of the rooms in the corridor.

"Speak up! What are you talking about, you little minx?" Demetri practically spat at me as he shoved me against one of the walls in the room," I know Marcus has been talking to you unfortunately I was never around to eavesdrop on your conversation. Except for the little one you had with Richard O'Donnell.  
>"Oh yes, I know he came to your window. Don't be so shocked my sweet, I'm a tracker remember? I've been keeping my senses out to him and your lover of course." He laughed for a moment," I'm sorry, your fiancée."<p>

My mouth was shut in a tight line, I wanted to slap that smug look from his hideous face.  
>But there would be time for that later, I needed to see Chelsea!<p>

"Why don't you get out of my face! The sooner I get to Chelsea the better."

"No!" Demetri replied rather loudly," you tell me what Marcus has been asking of you. It must be important because I've never seen him as…lively like this."

"Keen observation."

"I don't have time for games, Evelyn." He sounded serious, it baffled me.  
>Demetri was no fool (unfortunately) something was going on and he wanted to know what it was.<br>He was so serious he even called me by my name…

"Marcus is no longer under the influence of Chelsea's power…" I whispered at him as he dug his nails into my shoulders.

Demetri gazed deep into my eyes," how did you know?"

"I sort of guessed, I'm not dense you know."

"It does explain a lot…." Demetri mumbled to himself then turned his attention back to me," but how did that happen? You were never alone with her ever since you arrived here."

_Shoot_, I bit my bottom lip," The important thing is that we need to reverse this."

"If Aro finds out what you did,-"

"If you shut up about it he won't find out!" I hissed.

Demetri sighed deeply," do not forget about Aro's power, my sweet, if he touches you and he sees what has been going on…"

I haven't thought about that…  
><em>Stupid, stupid me!<em>  
>It did not matter though, I should still reverse what I started.<p>

"Listen Demetri, it doesn't matter either way I'll probably get destroyed. If not by Aro then probably by Caius or Marcus. I just need to see her, I don't even have to say anything to Chelsea. Just get me into the room and I'll fix it."

Demetri arched an eyebrow," he wants to hurt Aro, doesn't he?"

I answered with a nod.

Without replying Demetri pulled me away from the door and back into the corridor.  
>"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I heard him whisper softly to himself.<p>

He guided me through the building towards the tower where Chelsea was, (at least I hoped that's what he was doing.)  
>We ascended a staircase and stopped in front of a wooden door.<br>Demetri knocked on the door, still having a hold of my upper arm.

"Chelsea, open the door. I need to talk to you."

"What is SHE doing there with you?" Chelsea's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Chelsea please, if you open the door and let us in I'll explain everything to you my dearest."  
>Demetri said with a soft voice.<br>Somehow the way he spoke to her had effect, Chelsea opened the door and smiled at him followed by a sneer at me.  
>Without saying a word Demetri pushed me into the room as Chelsea stepped aside.<p>

"Yes?" she spoke awaiting for one of us to begin talking.

I opened my mouth to tell her but before I could she jumped back and hissed at me," do not let her talk to me, I do not want to be brainwashed!"

I turned my head away," fair enough…"

"Why did you wanted to see me, Demetri?" She asked not paying attention to me as I walked towards the wall to lean against it.

"I wanted to asked you something, love. Have you noticed any…difference about Marcus?"

Chelsea blinked for a moment and nodded.

"Do you know why?" Demetri continued.

Chelsea dropped on her knees and grabbed hold of Demetri's robe," Don't tell Aro, I did nothing! I just can't…I tried, I really tried!" She howled burying her head into his robe,  
>" you have to believe me Demetri! I don't want to be destroyed… I swear I did nothing on purpose."<p>

Demetri tried to shush her but she kept on rambling, I saw Demetri raising his right hand as if he was about to slap her out of her state, when she turned her focus on me.  
>Which was all I needed…<p>

"It was her! I'm sure of it! I don't know how she pulled it off, but it's got to be her!" Chelsea was raging mad, unfortunately for her, as she was yelling all of those words, I took my chance to undo the damage.

_No more, you are no longer under my command!_ I stared at her intensely as I whispered the words inside my mind.

Chelsea had stopped her raging and I dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH an update an update!<strong>

**my grammar will hopefully get better ( and my spelling) **  
><strong>please give me tips if there is something in my writing which utterly annoys you!<strong>

**and ofcourse...a REVIEW! :)**


	20. The truth revealed

**Chapter 20 the truth revealed**

**Goodness, I so apoligize for updating so lately!**

**I guess school is taking up almost all of my writing time :(**

**anyways, no more delays! please read this chapter!**

**and of course enjoy! :)**

**oh and review please, it's been such a long time since i received any reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's P.O.V<strong>

"Evy..."

I heard my name being called in the distance, it sounded blurry, and I couldn't quite hear who it belonged too.

"Evy!"

_Wait a minute…  
>Jasper?<em>

"Evelyn, darn it, open your eyes my sweet!"

I did as I was asked and opened my eyes only to see the face of Demetri above me.

"You're not Jasper…" I groaned as Demetri's face grimaced at my comment.

"I'm glad you noticed love. Now, do you think you can walk on your own?" he asked me.

I wondered what he was talking about but as I looked around me, I soon realized I wasn't walking instead Demetri was carrying me in his arms.

Quickly I jumped out of his arms, as my feet hit the ground my knees started to wobble and I had to grab hold of the wall to steady myself.

I glanced over at Demetri who threw me a worried look.

"I'm fine." I told him trying to sound sure of myself.

"If you're fine," He said as he lowered himself over me," then why did I have to carry you all the way done from the tower?"

I couldn't think of anything to reply, so I shrugged and pushed myself away from the wall.

"Let me escort you back to your room." Demetri said to me as his arm encircled around my waist.

I was about to say thank you when the image of Marcus appeared in my mind.

Rather roughly I grabbed hold of Demetri, digging my nails in his arms and said," you have to help me avoid Marcus, just until he's back under Chelsea's spell again!"

"I don't,-"

"He will know it was me, Demetri!" I said interrupting him.

"I know that!" He hissed," I wanted to say, before you so impolitely interrupted me, that I don't think you will be able to hide…"

I frowned at him," unless?"

"Unless… I was to keep a close eye on you."

I couldn't help but huff at this remark," of course…"

"Forget us for a mo,-"

"Excuse me! There is no 'us'!"

Demetri grabbed hold of my jaw and pulled my face closer to his," I am a tracker remember, I will be able to sense him if he is too close to my liking." He hissed through clenched teeth as I felt his velvet skin rub against my cheek.

I started to experience a weird sensation, at first I wasn't sure what it was.

_Was it Demetri? No, no that was not possible…!_

The sweet sensation of a warm fluid, almost golden like trickled my senses, next thing I noticed were the voices of those containing the golden fluid.

_Food…_

"Hungry are you, my sweet?" Demetri whispered in my ear.

"Very…" I replied sounding seductive.

"Well you're not getting any of them. They're for Aro and the other leaders today. You had your chance yesterday." He grinned mischievously.

A deep growl escaped my throat as I lashed out to Demetri's face, but I missed unfortunately and hit the wall instead.

Demetri frowned at the deep scratches my nails had left in the wall," nice to see you wasting your energy on trying to hurt me instead of saving it in case you might actually get in a real fight."

He quickly threw a glance into the hallway before dragging me with him to lord only knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we headed into a part of the building I've never went before.

"My room and before you start throwing a fit, think about why that is the safest place for you at this moment."

I didn't need much time to think, the answer was perfectly clear. It would be the last place any of the Volturi, including Marcus, would look.

Everyone was well aware of my hatred towards Demetri, although at this moment he was being pretty helpful.

"There's a good girl." He said knowing I had gotten the picture of his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's P.O.V<strong>

No one could hold me back, I had to see her. The pain inside me was killing, the great emptiness I have felt ever since she stayed behind.

"Jasper…"

I turned my head and waited for Carlisle to continue his sentence.

"Promise me you will remain calm and not do anything to anger them." It wasn't a question, it was an order one that I needed to follow.

I nodded at him as we stepped out of the car.

Rick wasn't going in with us, we agreed that he would stay behind and should anything go wrong he will be able to alert the rest of our family.

Let's hope that part of the plan is unnecessary.

Carlisle led the way as we walked up the stone stairs. For I moment I stopped and glanced up at the window where I had last seen Evy. The iron bars which were in front of the window reminded me on how she firmly grabbed hold of them as Demetri dragged her away from my sight.

I felt anger building up inside me if it wasn't for Carlisle who at that moment placed his hand on my shoulders I don't think I would have been able to push it away.

"You'll see her soon enough." He said within a low voice.

"I hope you're right, Carlisle…with all my soul." I replied.

Carlisle smiled hopefully and knocked on the grand wooden doors with the metal doorknocker.

Almost immediately the doors opened up and Felix and someone I did not recognize stood in the doorway.

Felix smirked at us," We were expecting you."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Carlisle bowed his head as we followed them into the hallway.

As we were walking I tried to sense the area in the hope of feeling Evy nearby but by the time we reached the throne room I still hadn't sensed her and I started to worry.

The Volturi leaders were seated on their thrones at the end of the round room. I could feel a strong emotion coming over me like a wave hugging the shore.

The source of this emotion was Marcus who looked livelier then he was the last time I had seen him.

Although his anger, no hatred, was enormous he looked at Aro as if he was able to strike him any moment.

The weird thing was that Chelsea stood next to Marcus instead of the corner like last time.

I sensed Carlisle was feeling confused, so he noticed it too.

"My dear, dear Carlisle," Aro stood up and opened his arms to give his old friend a hug." I want to ask you why this sudden visit…but I do believe I already know what your answer will be."

"Aro, I and my son have been here in Italy for over two weeks. Now I know this may not seem like a long time to you but please imagine how it feels for my son and almost daughter-in-law…"

Aro grimaced at Carlisle's comment and pulled his arms back from the embracement," I honestly had hoped this wouldn't be the main reason of your visit," He glanced over Carlisle's shoulder at me," but seeing as you brought him with you, I guess it is also the only reason why you are here."

"My friend,-" Carlisle started but Aro cut him off by lifting his right hand.

"Enough, let's not dawdle." He snapped his fingers and Felix walked out of the room.

Aro walked back to his seat and quietly sat down as we waited for Felix to return.

The tension in the room increased and all of it came from Marcus, though a bit also came from Chelsea. Jane and her brother Alec, who I had expected to see, weren't in the room.

Maybe it was for the best because Jane had an intense hatred towards me after what Evy had done to her.

Evelyn's love for me was the reason why she had made Jane turn her pain attack on her own brother which was the person Jane loved the most, if that was even possible for someone like her to love.

I was starting to feel rather anxious, was Felix on his way back and if he was, was he bringing Evy with him?

I still couldn't sense her and I hoped Demetri didn't get his filthy hands on her again.

My hands started to form into fists as I tried to calm myself, in case Demetri should make an appearance I had to remain calm!

That was when Felix re-entered the room and he wasn't alone.

His arms was around the waist of a slim woman who wore a Volturi robe, I couldn't see her head but I immediately smelled her lovely scent even though it was well hidden behind several different scents.

Without awaiting an order I ran over to my Evelyn and quickly took her into my arms.

Felix allowed me to take her, for a moment our eyes crossed and he gave a light nod.

"Evy, Darlin'," I wiped her long hair, which had lost all of its shine away from her face.

I was shocked at the state of her. She was so fragile her skin-color was misty instead of porcelain and her eyes were closed.

"Please open your eyes, my love." I said choking on my words.  
><em>We should had never come here in the first place, I shouldn't have left her here…look what they did to her!<br>_I felt something soft and silky stroke my cheek, I looked into Evy's eyes which were pitch black.

"Jazz…" She whispered as she gently stroked the side of my face.

I pulled her close and embraced her tightly never wanting to let go of her.  
>"It's me Darlin', it's alright I'm here now, I'm not letting go."<br>I planted kissed all over her face before capturing her lips with my own.

"I'm hungry…" she said and it sounded like she said it with a smile.

"You scare me to my very soul and you're making a comment about food." I replied as I nestled my face in her hair, sniffing her scent until it clouded my brain.

The room fell quiet until a loud clapping was heard, Aro clapped his hands a few times as he walked towards me and Evy.  
>Carlisle approached him but Aro simple lifted his hand and Carlisle took a step back.<p>

"How…touching." Aro said with a semi-smile, as he extended his hand towards us.  
>"Now Miss Swan, if you would be so kind to take my hand…"<p>

I kept my eyes focus on the dark haired vampire in front of me as I felt Evy grip on me tighten.  
>Then without warning she released me and grabbed hold of Aro's hand. He immediately pulled her towards him.<p>

For a moment the room was dead silent, until I got this weird feeling coming from Marcus who had stood up from his chair and lunged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>oewww how i wanted a cliffhanger! can you guess what Marcus is planning?<strong>

**let's hope the next update will come soon ^^**

**REVIEW! :)**


	21. United again

**Chapter 21 United again**

**Finally I'back with an update**

**i had no idea that going back to school could have this type of effect on my updating.**

**(although I probably should have known)  
>anyways lets not dwaddle, enjoy the update!<strong>

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's p.o.v.<strong>

Everything happened in slow-motion Marcus had jumped from his chair and ran up to Aro, who was still holding Evy's hands.  
>Carlisle, who had always been quick on his feet, had jumped towards Marcus in order to hold him back. Unfortunately Marcus had but one focus and pushed Carlisle out of his way.<br>I reached out for Evelyn who stood frozen in her spot, I don't know what has been going on the last couple of weeks, but she wasn't confused about this situation.  
>It was almost as if she expected it to happen.<br>I never got to her in time. Aro jumped out of the way which left Evy at the mercy of Marcus his anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

_That's right Marcus, come and get me. You've been exposed I showed Aro every conversation we've had over the last week._

Those were the last thoughts that went through my mind as Aro jumped aside. I raised my arms to defend myself from the incoming blow but it never came. I lowered my arms to see what happened and saw that someone had jumped in front of me.

Jasper approached me from behind and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"Stay close to me Darlin'." He whispered in my ear.<p>

I couldn't believe my eyes though it was perfectly clear what just happened. Demetri and Marcus were holding each other in a tight grip reluctant to let the other slip away. The idiot had jumped in front of me, he took the shot.

"Marcus, Demetri enough of this nonsense," Aro said casually to his servants. The two vampire men had no intention of letting go first. Their eyes were locked on each other.  
>"NOW!" he hollered, causing the room to tremble for a moment.<p>

I tightened my grip on Jasper as I saw Demetri releasing his hold on Marcus. But Marcus being in the state he was in didn't listen to Aro's command. Instead he quickly reached out to grab Demetri's arm and with a swift movement ripped his arm off. Demetri cried out and immediately moved his still attached arm to the spot where his right arm used to be. Felix and Caius moved from their spots and grabbed hold of Marcus, who was still clutching Demetri's arm. Demetri crawled away from Marcus and stopped at Aro's feet. It was quite sad and somehow disturbing how he raised his hand towards Aro for help and all that Aro did was glare at the vampire at his feet.

My legs couldn't carry my weight anymore and if it wasn't for Jasper holding me I would have fallen to the floor. Aro turned his attention away from Demetri towards us, his eyes moved between me and Jasper, then he gave Carlisle one quick look and nodded. Jasper moved his hand underneath my knees and lifted me into his arms.

"Evelyn Swan, you have my permission to return to your home. My offer still stands for you to join us and even if you decline, the Volturi will keep a watchful eye on you regarding your gift of persuasion." Aro said to me, than he turned around and walked back to his throne. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Demetri who was still on the floor, clutching the spot where his arm used to be.

"Wait…" I said stretching my arm over Jasper's shoulder, reaching for Demetri.

"No Darlin', I know you want to help him but if we don't leave now…"

He nuzzled his nose against my neck and whispered," I don't want to lose you again."

"He saved me, my love…" I pulled back my hand as I caught one final glimpse of Demetri's eyes.

"And he also hurt you, Darlin'."

For a short moment I forgot about what I had been thinking and just looked into my mate's eyes with shock," you know about that?"

"I don't care if he saved you Evy, I don't care because he also hurt you and no one is worth the pity if that person hurt my beloved." Jasper said looking deeply into my eyes as I came in contact with the care and love which he send me.

"Aro will not kill him, Evy. Demetri is too valuable to him." Carlisle added walking besides us.

I exhaled deeply and rested my head against my lover's chest, wondering why I felt such pity towards Demetri after all that has happened over the last weeks.

"Let's go home my children." Carlisle smiled as he opened the front doors for us.

As Jasper carried me outside I looked back at the building which had been my prison for a while and somehow I wondered if this was the last time I would lay my eyes upon it.

Jasper kissed me firmly on the top of my head," you're save now my love."

* * *

><p>Was it really all over? Somehow I still couldn't believe it, yet here I was outside and no longer at the Volturi coven. The cool breeze played with my hair as I stood on top of a hill overlooking the scenery of snowy mountain tops and flower beds. We were on our way home, when we decided to make a little detour through Switzerland. Carlisle believed the fresh air would do me good before heading back to Forks. I started running down the hill in full speed, jumping overall several rocks along the way. It felt good to be outside again and after having my first meal since a long time I was starting to feel better and better by the minute. The little cottage Carlisle had rented was getting into view and I could see Jasper already waving at me. Seeing him made my skin tingle and I decided to run even faster.<p>

"Darlin', slow down!" he yelled but with a wicked grin on his face. I didn't listen to him and without holding back I jumped into his arms causing us to roll down the mountain. I couldn't help but giggle as we laid there on our backs in the green grass, surrounded by different types of flowers.

Jasper rolled on his side and leaned over me, his eyes scanning me from head to toe. "You look beautiful, my love." He whispered as his hand grazed my cheek.

"I believe you have that deer to thank I caught yesterday." I smiled at him.

"All three of them…" Jasper shook his head," I cannot believe the Volturi let you starve like that."

Without warning I pushed him back and climbed on top of him.  
>"Now you listen to me Mister Whitlock, I will no longer tolerate you talking like that. I am here, and I do not have any intention of leaving your side again."<p>

Jasper rested his hands on my hips and gave a gently squeeze," I promise, soon-to-be-Mrs-Whitlock."  
>I leaned over, placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him up so I could kiss him fiercely. We were stuck in a tongue wrestle and rolled over the flower beds laughing and forgetting about all of the trouble that has haunted us over the last weeks.<p>

"Evy, Jasper!"

Immediately we sat up straight as Carlisle's voice echoed over the mountains. Still holding each other's hand we walked back up the mountain to the cottage. "Ah there you two are," Carlisle smiled as we walked inside," the reason why I called you two, is because it is time for us to head back to Forks."

Jasper and I looked at each other and I knew just by looking at him that he was also reluctant to leave this place. On the other hand that would also mean we would see everyone again including Bella and Edward who would return from their honeymoon soon.

"Jasper," I said with a soft whisper as I grabbed hold of his hand," let's go home."

He returned the gentle squeeze I gave him and smiled," are you sure you have your strength back Darlin'?

I rolled my eyes as he told me his worries," I'll be fine, stop worrying my love. I can hunt more when we're home." Carlisle smiled at us, even though I couldn't see it I knew he was. Jasper lifted me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he spun me around inside the little cottage.

"Such festivities," Rick's voice sounded from the doorway," what are we celebrating?"

I unwrapped my legs from my fiancée and walked up to Richard," I'd reckon you of all people would already know, seeing as you have a well known record for snooping about and eavesdropping on conversations."  
>Rick tried his best to look genuinely shocked," well I've never, Miss Swan!"<p>

Then without warning he lifted me up and starting jumping around the room while yelling," I'm finally going to see Alice again!"  
>I couldn't help but laugh even Jasper smirked at us, though admitted he did have his arms crossed.<br>"Put me down you crazy ass," Rick stopped jumping and set me back on the floor.

"You know, you could have gone home sooner…you really didn't have to stay with us." I said to him.  
>Rick shrugged," I know, but my job wasn't done yet besides, I've never been to Switzerland."<p>

"Besides the fact that Alice would have possibly hit you had you returned without us?" Jasper commented.  
>Rick scratched the back of his head," that too…"<p>

I laughed along with the others. Finally everything was back to normal.  
>Well…almost.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice clapped her hands together," almost, they're almost here Rosalie!"<p>

The blond haired vampire looked at her sibling who was dancing around the room, obviously thrilled and excited her boyfriend and the others were finally coming home. Rosalie herself wasn't as excited as Alice but still she was relieved and pleased to see her sister and brother returning home. The only downside was that Emmett probably wouldn't leave Evelyn alone for the next couple of days, seeing as he was rather fond of his new sister as well.

"Alice, calm down dear. You're making Rosalie nervous." Esme smiled at her daughters. Alice paid no attention to her mother as she headed towards the window where she saw a car pulling up the driveway.

"They're here! Esme they're here!" Alice ran away from the window and pulled Rosalie along with her as she passed her.

Emmett, who himself had seen the car arrive, was already at the door holding it open for the two women as they strode past him. He'd let the girls have their moment before he would smother his brother and sister. Alice and Rosalie stopped in their tracks and waited for their family to exit the car so they would know for sure their eyes weren't deceiving them. Of course Alice knew this it was Rosalie who had to see it with her own two eyes. The engine of the car and stopped and the doors opened all at the same time, the first thing Rosalie saw were the honey coloured curly hairs of her brother. Jasper Hale nodded at then turned around to offer his hand to the other person in the car. Alice saw the pale hand of Evelyn shimmering like diamonds in the sun followed by her arm and then she appeared in full vision.

With a smile that could make your heart melt Evy looked at them with so much joy that Alice couldn't help herself any longer. She let go of Rosalie's hand and made her way over to Evelyn. Evelyn on her turn released Jasper and before she had done this Alice was already there. The small pixie like vampire wrapped her arms around her and hugged her as tight as she could, for she no longer had to worry about breaking Evelyn to pieces as she herself was a vampire too.

"I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry Evy." Alice whispered to Evelyn.  
>"I've missed you too Alice," Evy whispered as she gently pushed her sister back," but why are you sorry? I'm still here, everything is all right now."<br>"Yes but I could have…this could have ended bad,-"  
>Evelyn placed her index finger on Alice her lips," not another word. Gosh you're just as bad as Jasper."<p>

Alice wanted to talk back to her but two strong arms appeared from behind her and encircled around her waist," Hello beautiful." A deep male voice whispered behind her.  
>Alice exhaled with content," Rick…"<p>

Lost in their little moment Jasper walked around them with Evelyn by his side. Rosalie and Emmett stood by the door, waiting for their turn. Esme, as always, awaited her turn behind them. She didn't have to wait long for a hug, as Carlisle was already on his way over to his wife.

"Rosalie,-" Evelyn started but Rosalie cut her off by shaking her head.  
>"Don't…or I'll start getting all emotional." She replied.<br>Emmett pushed his wife forward and Evelyn caught her within her arms holding her tight.  
>Jasper and Emmett smiled and hugged each other as well.<br>"Good to have you back, finally a man in the house!" Emmett joked.

Evelyn released Rosalie and squeezed herself between Jasper and Emmett so she could finally greet her big monkey like brother.  
>"So when's the next hunt? You're a lot smaller and thinner then I remembered…" he told her.<br>Evelyn hit him on his back as they hugged," Long story, Em, Long story."

"Am I still getting a greeting here?" the cheery voice of Esme sounded.  
>Evelyn smiled at the woman and the two hugged each other tightly.<br>Soon the others joined in and everybody was involved in a gigantic hug.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEWS PLEASE been so long since I had a review... (yeah i know my own fault...)<span>**

**anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, finally a 'no drama' chapter. but of course... the story isn't finished oh no no no, quickly quickly REVIEW!**


	22. Vampire Habits

**Chapter 22 Vampire habits**

**well look at this! an update within...well let's say a lot sooner than my last updates :)**

**I'll not bother you with any babbling ^^**

**and a big hug to the reviewers, thank you so much! **

**and now ENJOY!**

**(disclaimer: I owe nothing except for Evelyn Swan and her story)**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn p.o.v<strong>

"How about this?" Alice asked me holding up yet another example of the invitation letter.

"Alice…" I groaned rubbing my face with my hands," you have showed me over 12 different styles of writing, ribbons and paper. I honestly don't mind which one you pick!"

Alice rolled her eyes at my reply," Really Eve, you are just like Bella!"

She placed the letter back on top of the table," I just hope you will act more excited about your wedding dress."

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie lifting her hand, mimicking Alice her movements.

I hid my laugh behind a loud cough.

Recollecting myself I said to Alice," I promise you, I will me more enthusiastic about the dress than the invitation letters."

"Good, then that's what we're going to do now!" Alice replied as she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the other side of the table where she had magazine spread across the surface.

I never realized how picky I was until ten minutes had past and I still hadn't seen a dress that I liked.

"Alice this is taking too long, can't you visualize the dress that I will choose?"

Alice smiled and said," No."

"Ugh…" I moaned as I buried head in my hands.

"What do you think of this dress?" Rosalie asked me, shoving a magazine in my direction.

I picked it up and scanned the page.

I couldn't believe it, but this was the one. This dress was perfect! Just by looking at it I knew this was the one for me. The dress was white as snow. The back of the dress was low cut and hugged the top part of the body in the right places. The bottom part of the dress flowed over the floor. It was perfect.

"I guess we find the dress." I said with content. Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed," And now back to the invitations."

Defeated I let myself fall back in one of the chairs as Alice pulled out the box with different styled invitations.

_Just pick one, just point at one and give a good reason then she'll leave you alone._

"Hello ladies!" Rick called out entering the room we were in," ah, busy with the wedding I see."

He grinned, a bit too much to my liking.

"Sweetie this is women central for a moment." Alice said to her mate.

"It's okay Alice perhaps Rick can help us with this difficulty." I suggested, actually I was hoping that with Rick here Alice would ease up about the whole thing. _Gosh I do sound like Bella._

"Oh no, no need, I'll be out of your way my love." Rick smiled as he kissed her quickly and with that he left.

_There goes my ticket out of here…_

* * *

><p>Rick walked out of the room grinning from ear to ear, he knew perfectly well that Evelyn wanted to get out of the room, but this was just too funny he couldn't resist messing with the situation for a moment.<p>

"Why are you grinning so mischievously?"

Rick turned around to see Jasper sitting on the couch with Emmett who was watching a baseball match on television.

"I was checking on the women." Rick answered Jaspers question," Your mate feels a tad bit,-"

"Annoyed?" Jasper smirked," I know, Alice can be quite…energetic about certain things, especially weddings. I'm glad not to be in that room at the moment."

"Aw man! They lost!" Emmett suddenly blurted out, he switched of the television and looked at the others," Who's up for a little brawl?"

On cue Evelyn came running into the living room and jumped into her soon to be husband's arms.

"Hide me." She whispered as she hid her face against Jasper's chest who protectively wrapped his arms around her.

Alice walked into the room and stopped next to the couch with her arms crossed," Evy honestly, you're almost as bad as Bella."

"I really don't mind." Evelyn said with a muffled voice. She lifted her head and looked at her mate who appeared a bit taken back by her cocky expression.

"Shall we switch places? You can talk about the wedding with Alice, you know give your opinion about it and I will wrestle with Emmett."

Before Jasper had a chance to respond to her Emmett clapped his hands together and was about to lift Evelyn from Jaspers grasp, when all of a sudden Jasper decided he wouldn't have any of that. He jumped of the couch while holding Evelyn in his arms.

"I have a better idea…" He grinned and he turned his head towards Alice," Sorry ma'am, but me and the almost misses have other plans for a moment."

"Jasper, you can't do this to me!" She exclaimed, but it was too tale. Jasper winked at her and off he ran with Evelyn through the door (which was held open by Rick).

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v.<strong>

I couldn't believe it. I tried my best not to laugh but I failed miserably. Jasper joined in on the laughter a bit more discreet then me of course. Somehow he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Aw, poor Alice," I said immediately when Jazz had stopped running.

"You can't fool me, my love. You mean nothing of it." He smiled as he set me back on my feet.

"Oh the faith thou hast in me."

Tucking my hair behind my ear, Jasper leaned in and smoothly kissed my lips.

"I don't like it that Alice is keeping you from me. Perhaps we should elope and just get married in a remote village somewhere in Switzerland." I knew he was joking. He wouldn't dare leaving and deny the Cullens our wedding.

"Alice would eat you alive." I responded.

"After she finished nibbling on you, my Darlin'," Jasper smirked," speaking of a nibble…"

Hungrily he attacked my neck and nibbled down my collar bone.

"I guess…mmm- we'll be back…a lot later…" I tried to speak but I couldn't help but moan at the lovely shivers Jazz was causing.

"Hush." He commanded before kissing me fiercely. I was getting impatient with his teasing, his hot lips trailed back to my collar bone as he undid the buttons of my shirt. Now I knew for sure he was teasing, normally my clothes would have been torn to shreds. I couldn't control my lust any longer and he knew it for he pushed me up against a tree and held my arms above my head as he kissed me again.

"Is that how you want to play, love?" I whispered in his ear. The look on Jaspers face was priceless, the hunger and lust spread across his face was almost enough to send me over the edge. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close, his desire pressed up against me.

"You know you can't win this game…"

Jasper stared into my eyes and smirked," I'll take that bet ma'am."

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time we arrived back at the house. Before we went inside I waited for Jasper to scan the overall emotions in the house, I didn't want an angry Alice breathing (well not literally) down my neck.<p>

Jasper nodded and we headed inside. As soon as I crossed the doorstep I stopped immediately. Someone was approaching the house and it wasn't any of the Cullens. Yet somehow the scent was familiar and disgusting.

"Can you tell who it is?" I asked Jasper rather nervously. He pushed me behind him and we waiting for the individual to show appear.

"Wolf…" Jasper growled which I had guessed by the awful smell. This was one thing I felt really terrible about, I knew of the treaty the Cullens had with the Quileute tribe but it gave me a nasty feeling. The only one who knows about me being changed in the Cullens home is Billy Black.

**(Flashback)**

_"Did you choose this life Evelyn Swan, yes or no?" He asked me, not frightened by my voice.  
>I should have guessed, he's probably used to those mutts growling all the time.<br>I wanted to tell him, but I knew if I told him it could turn the wolves against the Cullens.  
>Something I did not want to happen.<br>But I did not want to lie to him either._

_"I will not answer your question because it is none of your business."  
>I turned around and walked away from him, but then he said something that stopped me in my tracks.<em>

_"I know what happened to you on that mountain and I know what happened afterwards."_

_I couldn't help but swallow a lump in my throat away," It's something I'd rather not remember."_

_"You were changed without permission." Billy continued as he moved closer," It's something we are against. Actually even if they had your permission,-"_

_"I was dead Billy!" I said perhaps a bit too loud._

_"If Sam or anyone else of the pack finds out you were changed here instead of on that mountain…"_

_This was new to me. I had no idea that the wolves were unaware of the whole situation.  
>They knew I had been changed, but they believed it was on top of the mountain…outside of the area…<em>

_"You're always welcome in my home." Billy said to me," I may be getting older but I sure still remember the old days when you were still a kid."_

_I gave him a small nod and waited until he left the kitchen. I leaned back against the counter and ran my hand through my hair.  
><em>_Why am I feeling so tense…?_

**(end of flashback)**

Billy's message was perfectly clear, the treaty stated that the Cullens were not allowed to bite humans or set foot on Quileute territory. Unfortunately by biting me, even though I was technically dead, they broke the treaty. Should Sam or anyone else of the pack hear of this… I shook my head. They should and will never find that out.

"It's Jacob." Carlisle had stepped out of the house with Esme by his side.

"Do you know why he's here Carlisle?" I asked nervously, Jasper held me close as he calmed me down.

Carlisle shook his head. At that moment Jacob appeared on the driveway on his motorbike, he hit the brakes and stepped off the vehicle.

"Where is she!" was the first thing he said, no demanded as soon as he had removed his helmet.

"Who are you talking about Jacob?" Carlisle asked him calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Dr Fang. I'm talking about Bella! I got a message from her saying she would return to Forks today."

I looked at Jasper with confusion, I wasn't aware of the fact Bella would return to Forks today. By the angry look on Jaspers face I guessed I was the only one who didn't know.

"Well Jacob, you managed to spoil the surprise we had planned for Evelyn." Carlisle sighed as he looked at me." we wanted to surprise you."

I smiled at Carlisle but soon turned my attention back to Jacob.  
>"Is that why you're here, because you wanted to see Bella?" I asked him." Or is because you want to check and see if she's still human?"<p>

"I didn't know you were a mind reader Evy." Jacob sneered at me causing Jasper to growl at him.

"As you can see Bella isn't here yet, so I would appreciate it if you would leave." Carlisle said stepping between Jacob and the rest of us," when Bella arrives I'll tell her to contact you."

Jacob pressed his lips together and shook his head one quick second," no, I prefer waiting."

"You don't have to wait." The soft chiming voice of Alice sound from the doorpost," They'll be here in 30 seconds."

The trusted sound of Edwards car echoed through the trees and honestly I don't know what came over me but I moved myself out of Jaspers arms and started to run towards the sound of the approaching car. I heard Jasper calling my name but I didn't listen, I wanted to see Bella before anyone else would. I guess I was as curious about this as Jacob was. I turned the corner and immediately spotted the car. As I kept on running I started to wonder if Bella had been changed or if she was still…human. The answer was already there, Bella happily waved at me as I ran alongside of the moving vehicle. The image of her hit me harder than I thought it would. I stopped. Edward didn't stop and I stood there in the middle of the road not sure what to feel.

* * *

><p><strong>the flashback came from chapter 8 (incase you wanted to know)<strong>

**I hope I tickled your interest with this chapter ^^**

**and please a review will be very much appreciated :D**


	23. Welcome home Bella

**Chapter 23 welcome home Bella**

**Ah a new chapter in the new year!**

**I hope you like it, i know it's short but have no worries the next one will be a whole lot longer than this one :)**

**i have read 'the Hunger games' by Suzanne Collins and my goodness i love it so much! I hope Hollywood won't ruin it too much when the film debutes on 23rd of March.**

**anywhoes never mind that now, enjoy this chapter and i do warn you...**

**THERE IS NO RENESMEE!**

**(not that i hate Renesmee, oh lord no...Jacob deserves someone to love, but i thought the whole thing was rather farfetched to begin with.)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

I could feel the wind brushing against my skin trying to shake me awake. It had been done and… I didn't know what to feel. This is what she wanted and what I resented. I lifted my hands and looked at them as if they were new to me. Moving them upwards I let them rest on my cheeks and the cool breeze kept poking at me. I wasn't alone on the road anymore. Jasper had quietly approached me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It is as she wanted, my love." He whispered. I nodded without speaking.

"You are sad…" His voice sounded broken.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest," It will go away…"

"Don't be sad…"

I turned around and looked him into his eyes," I feel it is unfair of me to feel this even though I told her that she has my,-"

Jasper cut me off by kissing me feverishly. No more talk of feelings. That's what his kiss meant. He wanted me to be happy without altering my emotions.

"I love you Evelyn…" He said softly against my lips and I smiled as he lifted me in his arms.

"Alright Ma'am, I believe there is someone waiting for you at the house best not keep her waiting."

"Before she goes newborn on my ass," I laughed.

Carrying me, like the good Southern gentleman he is, Jasper suddenly snorted. Surprised by his sudden…outburst I arched an eyebrow," What?"

"Emmett has a new playmate now. I don't have to share you any longer with him." I shook my head and grinned.

With a jolt Jasper stopped and squeezed me tight to his body, I saw a steel look on his face gazing in the direction of the house.

"Jacob…" I knew immediately.

"Stay here!" Jasper ordered me as he placed me on the ground and disappeared towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, listen to me!" Bella yelled at what she thought was her best friend.<br>Carlisle and Emmett were holding Jacob back with all their might, the wolf was furious at the sight before him. The woman he cared for even loved was no longer there. She was cold as ice, hard as stone and her heart was silent.  
>"I can't believe you went through with it!" he managed to spit out," after everything we've been through!"<br>With nothing but pain and anger in his heart Jacob shifted to his wolf form and sprinted off into the forest.

* * *

><p>I ran after Jasper, he should know by now I'm not a damsel in distress type of woman. In the nick of time I jumped out of the way before Jacob knocked me over.<br>"Bloody hell…" I cursed as I got back on my feet, wiping the dirt from my dress.

"Darlin' are you alright?" Jaspers asked with worry as he appeared.

"I'm fine, did Jacob hurt anyone?" Jasper shook his head and I felt relieved. I grabbed hold of his hand as we walked back to the others.

Bella ran towards me with a weak smile on her face, I guess this wasn't the welcome she had expected. I pulled her into a hug before taking a good look at her new appearance.  
>"My, my, don't you look like Royalty?" I smiled at her. The transformation had made Bella taller, her hair longer and any minor imperfections were corrected. Her eyes were bright red, like blood rubies.<p>

"Oh stop it, but aren't you surprised? I made Alice promise not to say anything." She said.

I rolled my eyes," I reckon my reaction back there on the road made it perfectly clear."

"It made me wonder for I moment whether I should have stopped the car or not." Edward spoke from behind me.

I turned around and gave my soon to be brother-in-law a hug. _I didn't mean to frighten you._ I thought and he grinned," that's alright, we didn't mean to cause such a shock."

"But since when are you,-"

"Two days after you had called her about your engagement," Alice interrupted me," I'm so happy the family is finally together, for a moment I didn't think we would."

Immediately she slapped her hand in front of her mouth. Edward gave her a quizzical look and his eyes soon moved towards me. Quickly I released him and grabbed hold of Bella's arm," let's go inside, you have to tell me about your honeymoon!"

Luckily she hadn't noticed her husband's troubled look and she started talking about a certain pillow incident.

* * *

><p>Edward knew everything, I was sure about it. The way he looked at me when I walked passed him, yet every time I was certain he wanted to approach me somehow Alice distracted him with small talk. Oh he knew perfectly well Alice was doing her best to keep Edward out of my way. But we all knew this conversation was unavoidable, so instead of letting Alice engage yet another conversation with her brother I walked up to him.<p>

"Let's talk." I said. Edward nodded and we went outside.

It was a full moon tonight, in about five hours the sun would rise again. I tried to remember the last thing I had dreamt when I was still human, but that memory has long faded and in a way I was happy I wasn't able to dream anymore. Ever since the Volturi I would probably be haunted by nightmares…

"I don't know if I should tell her, Edward." I told him in all honesty," I don't know if I can…"

Edward kept silent, something he always did when he was deep within thoughts. I wondered how much he knew, how much Alice told him. Of course Alice herself didn't know everything but she knew a lot because of Rick who, unfortunately, saw a few horrific details.

"She'll be the fury if you keep things from her." Edward said," even when she had her soul, she would get furious every time I kept her out of things."

I couldn't help but moan annoyingly at his last comment.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought we had talked about this, Edward, you and your whole idea on people not having a soul anymore once they are turned."

Instead of defending himself he bowed his head," Bella said the same thing during our honeymoon…"

"Are you not happy she's like you now?"

"Of course I'm happy, and yet I feel so…" He ran his fingers through his hair, not finishing his sentence.

"Wait a minute, we didn't come here to talk about Me." he exclaimed," How do you do that?"

I shrugged innocently," I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please." He grinned and I laughed.

"I'm sorry though, about what happened to you…to Jasper as well. I know what it must have been like for you two and Bella will understand as well."

"I'm worried, Edward. They'll come back, not for me but for Bella."

Edward sighed and took hold of my hand," We'll be ready if they do. Listen, I know you don't want to tell Bella because you are afraid of what she might do."

I was grateful for Edward's gift it was a lot easier for him to read it in my mind than that I had to tell him my fear. Knowing Bella's temper, especially now that she's a newborn, I fear she might head over to Volterra to tell the Volturi off once and for all.

"Just tell her, Evelyn…I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Volterra." He gave me a heart warming smile.

"I will. Thank you, Edward." I squeezed his hand," So let's talk about what you wanted to say about you being happy and yet,-"

"Honestly, Eve…" Edward laughed and released my hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" Edward and I turned our heads to Bella's voice.

"No, not at all love, in fact I was about to head back inside." He stood up and walked past her, for a moment he stopped and whispered in her ear," don't stay out to long, I want you…"

A playful growl escaped from Bella's throat and I couldn't help but snort at her reaction. Edward closed the large glass door behind him and Bella sat down next to me.

This was it. I was going to tell Bella about everything that has happened since she left for her honeymoon. How the Volturi invited me, how I made a terrible mistake of using my gift on Jane. How Demetri ripped my clothes from my body and threatened me. Marcus who blackmailed me into helping him so he could get back at Aro for killing his wife. Demetri, the one who helped me stop Marcus and then he almost got killed protecting me from Marcus. The one thing I'll never forget is how Rick had climbed the rooftops to get to me when I needed someone.

Bella never interrupted me, besides the occasional gasp here and there. When I finished she pulled me into a hug, a really tight hug which told me she wished she had been there.

"Why did nobody,-" she started, but I shushed her.

"I can imagine why, you were a newborn…you would have come straight towards my aid and kicked everyone's butt there and then where would we be?"

"I would have volunteered to take your place." She said in a soft whisper, I returned her hug.

"I know you would have…"

"This isn't over you know that." I stared in her ruby coloured eyes and was unsure what she meant by that. Did she mean she wanted revenge or did it mean the Volturi weren't out of the picture? Although by now I knew the Volturi would never be out of the picture but I had hoped for some peace and quiet.

"Listen to me we will not provoke anything, Bella." I said firmly.

"Nor will I keep my mouth shut should they appear before us." She replied. I nodded in agreement. It wasn't up to me to tell her what she's allowed to do should the Volturi make a first move.

I decided now was a good time to change the subject, so I asked Bella about how she felt now that she was no longer human and most of all what she felt with regard to Jacob.

Bella responded with a deep sigh as she clutched the bridge of her nose," I- I want to talk to him…"

"Edward will probably kill me, but I think you should talk to him. If that's how you feel Bella…"

Bella looked at me with surprise, had she expected a different answer from me?

"Don't look at me like that, Bells, I know you want to talk to him. Besides, what could happen, other than Edward throwing a fit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's never a good chapter if there isn't some sort of cliffhanger in it. :) <strong>

**I really, really would love some reviews. I love Reviews. perhaps some opinions about me not including Renesmee in the story?**

**Oh and before i forget: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! **


	24. Xpect the unexpected

**Chapter 24 X-pect the unexpected**

**I have to apologize don't I? it has been too long since i uploaded, and to make matters worse I have the guts to upload a short chapter!**

**now I ask you please don't kick me! it has been a while since i had time to write something.**

**I ask you not to give up on the story yet! because it is nog over :) have a little faith ^^ **

**now without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn p.o.v.<strong>

Me and my big mouth…what could possibly happen besides Edward flipping out?

Well that is exactly what happened! Bella and Edward were upstairs in their bedroom, but that didn't mean we couldn't hear what they were saying. Edward had started yelling, which caused Bella to shout twice as loud. I was sitting at the kitchen table along with Jasper, Alice and Rick.

"Ah a lovers' quarrel," Rick smirked.

"More like a dog being kicked, I never heard this tone in Bella's voice before." I commented.

Jasper placed his arm around me," They'll be fine, Darlin'. Jacob is a sensitive subject."

"Evy also thinks I should talk to him!" Bella yelled.

I looked up at the ceiling at the mention of my name.

"Oh sure, well I guess that makes it alright then!" Edward sneered.

I buried my face in my hands. I knew this was a bad idea. Leave it to me to cause the newlyweds to fight.

"Shall I take a look?" Rick said to us with a smirk. Alice placed her hand on his arm and kissed him on his nose," no you will not."

At that moment the door upstairs flung open and Bella stormed down the stairs, followed by Edward who, with his incredible speed, reached the kitchen table before she did.

"Bella, please…" Edward pleaded, and then he turned his attention to me," Why did you put this idea in her head?"

"She did not!" Bella answered.

_God…if it was possible I would be getting a migraine right now._

"Come on you two, happy times are coming up." Alice said trying to calm the two down.

"Darling, do you think you could…" I whispered to Jazz without having to finish my sentence. Jasper used his gift to calm Bella and Edward.

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed as she also felt the change in the atmosphere.

"Edward listen I agree with Bella. If she really wants to talk to Jacob, she should be able to…if you want I will go with her."

Edward sighed," That's not what this is about... Jazz please will you explain it to her?"

I turned to my mate and cocked my head, waiting for an explanation.

"It is not safe." Jasper said as if it was the only logical answer.

"Because they are werewolves…" I replied and he answered with a nod.

"Oh please, you know Jacob would never harm me on purpose." Bella said with full confident," I just want to talk to him about this. He's confused."

"Then let him be confused, Bella. It is not your problem." Edward pulled her in his arms," I know he will never harm you on purpose, but you know his temper… I don't want to risk it."

As I looked at Bella, I could feel Jasper tense up," are you alright?" I whispered.

"Bella is feeling rather angry…" he mumbled. I kissed my mate on his forehead, knowing he was doing his best to keep Bella from her newborn rage.

"Edward, I can go with Bella. We'll visit the Black house and I'll talk with Billy while Bella can talk to Jacob." I suggested again.

"No, my Darlin'," Jasper said firmly," You will not set foot on their ground."

"But,-"

"No buts, my love." He grabbed hold of my chin and pulled me in for a kiss.

I growled against his lips," fine…"

Edward looked down at his wife," Bella, I,-"

"I want to talk with him Edward." She said for the last time.

Edward sighed deeply. He knew he couldn't make Bella see his point. The more he was against it the more stubborn she got. She saw no danger in this…she never did when it came to Jacob.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're on our way to Jacob when we're not even sure that he is home?" Edward asked his wife as turned left with the car.<p>

"Because I want to be sure…I've experienced it with him before that he wouldn't answer his phone because he was angry." Bella answered her husband.

Silently they drove on until the house which belonged to Billy Black came in view. Before Edward had stopped the car, Bella had already jumped out and ran towards the front door.

She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for the door to be opened. Bella knocked just in case and then the door opened revealing Billy Black.

"Bella," He said with a small smile," Edward." He nodded.

"Hi Billy, is Jacob home? I really want to talk to him." Bella asked, but Billy shook his head.

"I'm afraid you missed him Bella, he left about 15 minutes ago. Do you want me to tell him you came by?"

Bella nodded," very much, thank you."

Edward and Bella turned around when Billy called her back," You have to be more careful, now that you're…one of them, not everyone will be pleased by you stepping on Quileute grounds."

"Like who?" Bella turned her head back to Billy and looked at him intensely.

"Easy Love," Edward whispered to his mate.

"And whatever you do when you talk to Jacob," Billy continued, ignoring Bella's glare," don't mention anything about Evelyn being changed in the Cullens house."

The brunette blinked," why?"

"If they knew…the treaty between us and the Quileute would be broken…" Edward answered. Billy confirmed it with a nod. Bella however still looked confused at them, not fully understanding the situation.

"Come, let's go back home. I'll explain it to you in the car. Thanks for the information Mr. Black."

Bella and Edward went back to the car and drove off.

Billy waved at them then wheeled himself back inside. Sometimes he wished things were easier. He respected his tribe and the rules, but as Billy was getting older he was starting to feel that sometimes exceptions should be allowed. Besides he would hate seeing the Swan family hurt. He cared deeply for Evelyn and Bella too. The phone rang and Billy wheeled over just in time before it would switch to the answering machine.

"Hello?"

"Billy is that you?" a female voice sounded in his ear, Evelyn Swan.

"Yes it is me. You just missed Bella and Edward they came to talk with Jacob."

"I know," Evelyn answered," I wanted to call and check if everything went okay."

"Jacob isn't home, so Bella didn't get a chance to talk with him."

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't get a chance to tell her about…you know."

Billy smiled," You don't need to worry I told Bella that when she does speak to Jacob, she has to keep quiet about you being changed at the Cullens house, should that subject come to mind."

"Thank you Billy, I appreciate you protecting me." Evelyn told him. Billy nodded, though she could not see this. He was about to reply when he saw Jacob and Sam standing in the room.

"Billy?" Evelyn's voice echoed in his ear, but he did not answer her," Billy?"

"Evelyn…I'm sorry." And with that he hung up the phone, leaving a confused Evelyn on the other line. He immediately went over to Jacob and Sam.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." Sam replied to him.

Billy grabbed hold of Sam's arm," yes you do! Before you jump to any conclusions about this, don't forget who it concerns."

Sam jerked his arm free and looked at Jacob for a moment," Seeing as you're Ephraim Black's grandson, I will listen before heading over to the Cullens." He said taking a seat in front of Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v.<strong>

"Rick!" I yelled after Billy had hung up on me.

Instead of Rick it was Jasper who came running into the room," Darlin' what's the matter?"

I grabbed hold of Jasper's hand but I didn't answer his question," Rick!"

_Where was that guy! _

"You rang, my lady?" Rick shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I need a favour. Can you head over to Billy Black's house? Not to close, but close enough to 'see' what is going on?"

Rick frowned and cocked his head," but why would…"

"Now Rick!" I practically screamed.

Without hesitating he rushed off.

I turned to Jasper who had his arms crossed," care to inform me what is going on?"

I told him about my conversation with Billy and how it abruptly got shut off, but not before Billy told me he was sorry.

"Sorry?" Jasper frowned with worry," you don't think…"

I shrugged," I don't know, perhaps I shouldn't have send Rick… I had no right, did I?"

Jasper embraced me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going after him." And with that he went off after Rick.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapters makes up a little bit for the loooonng hiatus. Please review the story, I can see how many people actually read this, yet almost no one reviews is :( <strong>

**many thanks to the ones who do, and to those who puts the story on their alert/favorite list ^^**


	25. Years to come

**Chapter 25 Years to come**

**Yeah! an upload :) **

**took a while, life is keeping me busy. nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! **

**Í would like to thank everyone who reviewed the former chapter! and please do so again this time! it will only take a minute and if you enjoy reading this story so much, the least you can do is tell me your opinion about it :)**

**very much appreciated! **

**Enjoy xoxo**

**(I made a tiny mistake so i reposted this chapter! sorry for the inconvenience)**

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v<strong>

As fast as I could I ran between the trees. Letting Jazz go after Rick was a stupid thing to do. Even though he was quicker than me and would reach Rick sooner than I would, I was the one who had send Rick towards the Black residence.

Luckily for me those two men were quite clever. They probably would lie low to observe the area before taking any action.

The next plan of action should be either me joining them or head up to Billy Black's house.

Jasper would say," You're not going in there by yourself."

I shook my head. Heading to my fiancée it is then.

Hidden behind a huge rock I found them both. Rick was in trance, which meant he was looking through someone's eyes.

I crawled up to Jazz, and nudged him," everything all right?"

"You decided to join us, huh?" it wasn't really a question that much I could tell.

"You know me." I simply smiled.

"That I do my love." He replied as he kept his eyes fixated on the house in the distance.

Rick shifted and turned his head to us." you do know how to keep things exciting, don't you?" He grinned at me.

"Something is wrong isn't it?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'wrong'."

I glared," Rick…"

He nodded in the direction of the house," Bella's wolf friend is in there, along with their pack leader."

"Sam?" I couldn't help but frown. If Sam was in there, along with Jacob something must be up. Remembering Billy's words over the phone, 'I'm so sorry Evelyn', I stood up when Jasper grabbed hold of my arm.

"Are you crazy? Darlin' don't even think about it!"

I pulled my arm from his grasp," I think we both know what is going on in there." I looked at Rick and he simply nodded.

"All the more reason,-"

"For me to go in!" I said to him.

"You know Jazz buddy, they will confront us sooner or later." Rick shrugged," might as well let them have it now."

I growled," we're not 'letting them have it' as you put it."

Rick held his hands up in defence," alright, whatever you say, babe."

"Jazz, please…"

Jasper sighed and grabbed hold of my hand. Together we went towards the house. There was no use in going alone, Jasper wouldn't have it and frankly I didn't want him to.

We set foot on the porch and immediately the door flung open, revealing Sam Uley.

"Cullen." He said with his deep voice looking at Jasper," leave now, or face the consequences."

"Sam, let me talk to Billy!" I pleaded.

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the doorpost," and why should I? You're not welcome anymore. Both of you, actually the entire Cullen family should be gone before the break of dawn!"

"Uley!" Billy appeared from behind Sam, Jacob with him.

"They did not break the treaty."

"Yes they did!" Sam spat at Billy. He pointed at me," they turned Evelyn into this…creature on Forks ground!"

"She had no say in this!" Rick exclaimed, trying his best to help. But by saying this, he definitely wasn't.

"That's kind of the point, pale face."

Billy wheeled himself in between Sam and us," Sam, be reasonable. She was dead."

"Technically she still is…" Sam said, causing Jasper to growl deeply and almost lashing out at the pack leader. I made sure I stood between my love and Sam.

"Sam, just listen to me for a moment!"

"The treaty is clear about this! The Cullens will not bite a human in Forks, whether the human is dead or alive."

"It was an act of love, Sam." I took an unnecessary deep breath and continued," Jasper didn't ask for me to be changed. Alice changed me because she believed that me and Jasper deserved love, like Bella and Edward…like you and Emily."

Sam exhaled through his nose, his mouth still in a tight line, but he seemed to ease up.

"It hurt…it hurt so much." Jasper suddenly spoke and I turned my head to him.

"I- I had never felt so…lost. When that heart monitor stopped beeping and the light was gone from her green eyes…" he swallowed," it's a feeling I never want to feel again. Alice gave me the best gift in the world, Uley. She returned Evelyn to me. Treaty or not, I regret nothing of what happened."

"Jazz…" I wrapped my arms around my mate and held him as tight as I could.

For a moment none of us spoke, then Jacob said," I believe it is best to leave them alone, Sam."

The pack leader glared angrily at his fellow wolf," the treaty states,-"

"Screw the treaty, I know the Cullens better than anyone else in the pack." He nodded in our direction," as much as I hate to admit it… they did nothing wrong."

I anxiously looked at Sam. Was he going to listen to Jacob, the real descendant of Ephraim Black?

When Sam didn't answer I decided, for better or for worse, to give it one more go," I understand you want to follow the treaty all the way through, Sam," I started," I respect that. But sometimes and especially as a leader, you need to know when enough is enough."

I quickly glanced at Billy who gave an approving nod.

"Let us stay. At least until Jasper and I are married. You know that we won't stay forever, let me just have my wedding here, in Forks."

Sam looked at me and I saw his expression soften. Without warning he transformed into his wolf form and ran off into the forest.

"You're good, for now." Jacob explained to us," and Evy, if you see Bella tell her…" He shook his head," no never mind. Thanks for coming by, I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't." He glanced at Jasper," Probably a good fight." And with that Jacob also transformed and went after Sam.

I closed my eyes feeling relieved as Jaspers strong arms hugged my waist and a kiss landed on my cheek.

"Well that was enough excitement for one day." Billy mumbled turning his wheel chair around," I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Billy?" I called after him before his entered the house. Billy turned in his chair and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

* * *

><p>That night I sat outside on one of the tree branches near the clearing. I was thinking of the words I had said to Sam that day. <em>You know we won't stay here forever…<em>

The more I thought about it, the more it dawned to me that sooner or later we would be leaving Forks. I remember first arriving here, feeling lost and hoping Uncle Charlie would help me. Meeting Edward for the first time and seeing those amber coloured eyes. Getting to know Bella more and starting a new life in Forks.

It didn't take that long to meet the rest of the Cullens, each of them leaving an immense impression, especially Jasper.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that memory. My heart had stopped beating and all that I saw was him, soon that feeling changed to fear as Jasper launched at me, destroying my car in the process. That's how everything started. Learning that the Cullens were vampires, but different than the ones I had encountered. My life never was the same after that. Jasper stalking me, buying me a new car, Demetri kidnapping me…

I sighed and leaned back against the three as the memory of that moment engulfed me.

Demetri was and will always be a mystery to me. I hated his guts, something that would never change. He played a game, a game of cats and mice. Perhaps now after all that happened since our first encounter he can finally let go.

"Evy?"

I glanced down to the ground and saw Bella waving at me. I waved back and she climbed up towards me.

"Since when do you hang around in trees?" she asked sitting down, letting her feet dangle.

"I was rethinking some things from the past and thinking about the future." I answered honestly.

Bella cocked her head and frowned," are you worried about something? Does it have to do with what happened today?"

I shook my head," no,- well maybe a little, I was thinking about that probably soon we will have to leave Forks."

Bella thought for a moment, her first instinct was to ask Evy where she got that crazy idea. But then she remembered something Carlisle had said a long time ago. People would get suspicious after a while. People age and change as they do, and they will never change…

"I don't want to think about that yet, I know you're right. But you've only been here for 2 years."

I nodded," but the Cullens haven't."

We both stayed quiet for a while, letting everything sink in.

"Two normal women, swept off their feet by vampires. Now we're not so normal anymore." Bella said.

"I miss drinking hot cocoa…" I sighed.

"I miss pizza."

"I do not miss your dads cooking." I giggled at which Bella added," or your snoring."

At this I punched Bella on the shoulder.

"I did not." I replied. She stuck out her tongue.

"Who would have thought this would have happened…" I softly whispered.

"Alice." We both laughed.

"Come on Miss Universe, time to go back inside." I grabbed Bella by the arm and we jumped down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to finish writing the next chapter! cause it will be...-drum rolls- the wedding of Jasper and Evelyn! hopefully something you've all been waiting for ^^<strong>

**also i've got an idea, and i need an opinion about it. i noticed there are not a lot of Carlisle/OC stories out there. **

**don't get me wrong! I love Esme and i think she is the character who resembles me the most when it comes to it. Yet i would like to start this little project. So let me know what you guys think :)**

**(it will only take a moment to give your opinion!)**


	26. Zen

**Has it come to this?...Yes! this is the final chapter of For all Eternity!**

**I loved writing this story and together with Forever will be, these were the first stories I have finished. which means, I can do it! i can finish what i start!**

**listen to me rambling on...**

**but i mean it, i enjoyed it so much! and all of those lovely reviews from everyone! **

**this won't be the last you'll read from me, Im planning on making a Carlisle story ^^**

**anyhow, I hope you enjoyed For all eternity and will also enjoy this final chapter!**

**(I don't own the twilight sage, i do own Evelyn, Rick and any other unknown character.)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 Zen<strong>

**Evelyn p.o.v.**

I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get cold feet.

If I had still been human I would have just gone to bed and sleep to get rid of my nerves. Seeing as I'm not human, I cannot go to bed and sleep through the night. No! It is simply impossible for a vampire to sleep, so basically I'm screwed and so is everyone else! You'd think that having a soon-to-be-husband who has the ability to alter ones emotions would come in handy at a time like this.

Well, he's not here.

The boys took him out, bachelor party. Edward assured me I had nothing to worry about, just a couple of big animals they would hunt. Emmett told me he would make sure I'd get to see the picture of Jasper getting a lap dance. After I had thrown him across the room, and gotten a glare from Carlisle for that, Rick came up and said he'd keep an 'eye' on things.

Whatever that meant…

The men were out, the women were indoors. The living room was now forbidden for anything that was considered male. Armed with romance movies, because Alice wanted to, armed with pillows, because Esme thought of that, armed with a hairbrush, because Rosalie wanted to experiment with my hair and last but not least a hungry Bella.

I promised her we would go out hunting tonight, I myself was in need of a full stomach as well.

I dropped myself on the stack of pillow on the floor as Rosalie sat behind me on the couch, a brush ready in her hand. As Alice popped in a movie, Bella sat down next to me and grumbled.

"I'm hungry…"

Esme laughed and sat behind her daughter-in-law," patience, we'll head out after the movie."

Bella sighed and leaned back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's p.o.v.<strong>

"This sucks…where are the strippers…?" Rick complained as he and the Cullen men ran through the woods towards the mountain.

"Not here," Emmet replied," if there were any strippers, our mates would be on top of us…and not in the good way."

Edward and Carlisle laughed at the comment Emmett had made, but my mind wasn't here. My thoughts were somewhere else. I'll be a married man tomorrow, my father would have been proud. I looked at Carlisle, my adoptive father. He was a good man, sincere, kind, protective and most of all non judgemental.

Edward and Emmett, my brothers… Both of them unique and completely different from each other

And Rick, the newest addition and my ex-girlfriends soul mate.

"My son, are you alright?" Carlisle approached me, a worried look spread across his face. I nodded," I'm fine, sir."

"Nervous?" he asked me.

"Quite, I never realized it would happen to me…" I admitted.

Carlisle frowned," what do you mean? Getting married?"

"Finding Evelyn,"

"Ah, I see."

"I thought it couldn't get any better, when Alice and I got together." I sighed looking into the distance.

"Somehow you knew…" Carlisle said with a smile. But I shook my head.

"If Alice hadn't told me that Evelyn was out there, I would have believed that Alice and I would be together..."

I felt a firm hand on top of my shoulder, Carlisle gave a gentle squeeze," no you wouldn't…take it from me, my son. The feeling of missing something would have overwhelmed you after a while…"

As he said those words he nodded in Edward's direction. I knew he was right, I've seen Edward feeling empty and a bit lost before he had met Bella.

"Thank you for the talk, Carlisle. Not that I was worried about marrying Evy…I was just…you know."

"Nervous?" Carlisle arched an eyebrow. We both laughed.

Edward suddenly appeared before us, looking rather bewildered and his emotions were a mixture of anger and confusion," You're not going to like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's p.o.v.<strong>

Bella was too hungry and sitting still was making me cranky, so we decided to head outside and hunt.

Alice pouted when I turned the movie on pause, but I assured her we would be back soon to watch the rest of it. Since the men were near the mountain, Rosalie suggested going towards the clearing, that way our bachelorette night would still be women only.

Bella was actually running faster than the rest of us, her focus set on her surroundings, wanting not to miss the first meal coming by.

"How about a contest?" Alice suggested," the person who catches the biggest prey wins?"

"Wins what?" I asked her.

"The winner doesn't need to lift Evelyn's train during the wedding." Rosalie said.

I glared at her," that's not funny…it's not even that long!"

"The winner gets to pick one of the wedding gifts to keep for herself." Esme said with a wicked grin, a rare sight to see.

"Deal!" we all agreed.

"We meet at the clearing within ten minutes. You bring the prey with you, otherwise it doesn't count." Alice said and the rest of us nodded.

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Bella counted and gone she was.

Esme went after Bella, just to keep an eye on her. Rosalie went left, towards the steeper area of the woods. Alice headed to the direction of the mountains and I went to the creek up ahead, knowing that at night time a few animals would be near it.

I didn't really have a plan the only thing was that I wanted something to eat and to win. My wedding, my gifts!

Only ten minutes to find a meal, I would have to search carefully. A flash of lightning suddenly erupted in the sky, followed by thunder and rain…

_Great, that will sure make it a lot easier to search for a big animal._ I thought sarcastically.

_Alice should use her visions for weather report…_

After running down the creek, I heard a noise and my nose caught whiff of a familiar smell…mountain lion.

By the smell of it, it was wounded… I had to bring something back and maybe I was in luck and it was a big one! Even though I was soaking wet, I didn't turn back.

The smell got stronger as I headed downstream and there it was. The mountain lion was on its side, panting heavily and a big gash was visible at the shoulder blade. Its golden fur was covered in blood. The blood literally covered my eyes and all I cared about was getting something to eat, when I should have realized it was quite weird for a mountain lion to be in this area of the woods. It didn't cross my mind as to why it was here…and wounded. The creature had probably got into a fight with another creature.

I kneeled next to the young creature and sank my teeth in its neck, locating the blood vessel.

A twig snapped and I jerked my head back, the blood dripping past my lips. The lion was dead, and so was the figure in front of me.

I'd recognize that man anywhere, unfortunately…

"Blood suits you…" Demetri whispered as he licked his own lips.

"Shouldn't you be in Volterra?" I growled not bothering to wipe the blood away," how did you get here?"

Demetri smirked," I'm a tracker, remember sweetheart? I followed you from a distance and simply waited, and then when you stopped for a few minutes, I took the opportunity to lure you closer by the use of this snack." He motioned at the animal.

I stood up and stepped over the dead cat," you took quite the risk, what if I wasn't alone?"

Demetri squeezed the bridge of his nose," Tracker, sweetheart…honestly, you'd think by now you would,-" he sighed," never mind, that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" I asked him, he took a step closer and was only a few inches away from me.

"I came to see you one last time…"

I blinked at this," one last time?" I arched an eyebrow," since when do you give up?"

"Is that an invite to keep going after you?" Demetri grinned," I'm not giving up…I'm simply proving to you that I can be, in fact, a gentleman."

I wanted to reply, but I felt the presence of another vampire…Jasper.

He appeared beside me, and wrapped his left arm around my waist," This is the last time you get to see her. If you ever come near us again…" Jasper growled deeply, never taking his eyes of Demetri. He stood there, protectively and ready to strike if needed. But he wouldn't, not unless Demetri made the first move.

Demetri gave a small smile," care to give me and Evelyn a bit of privacy?"

Jasper pulled me closer, not planning on leaving me alone.

"Figures…well I guess this is it then." Demetri said," It's been fun Evelyn. I hope you get the future you want…I mean it."

He turned his attention to Jasper," should you ever disappear…I'll be back."

"Don't count on it." Jasper replied.

Demetri laughed heartily and turned around," Oh wait one last thing."

Before I realized it, I felt a pair of velvet lips on mine. It was a fierce kiss followed by a little bite.

The lips were gone and Demetri was already a few feet away. He winked and ran off.

Jasper was panting heavily his hands had formed into fists.

I cupped his face with my hands," Darling, calm down…"

His eyes shifted to mine, but his expression was still harsh. He lowered his head and captured my lips with his. The kiss wasn't passionate, but a statement, I was his and only his.

"I'll never disappear…" He whispered huskily against my lips.

"Neither will I," I assured him and I sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Alice kept apologizing for over an hour until Rick decided he had enough. He flung Alice over his shoulder and took her upstairs.<p>

"Quite a strong minded man that Demetri." Carlisle sighed leaning against the kitchen counter," I do believe he meant what he said about coming to say goodbye."

Esme stood next to her husband and gave his arm a light squeezed," I think it's time we all deserve some nice peace and quiet."

"I agree on that." Edward smiled, kissing Bella on the top of her head.

Bella eyed me with worry," Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mmm…? I'm fine." I told her," You do realize that the contest is off the table."

Bella shrugged," That's okay, I'm just glad I had something to eat."

I smiled at her.

"I've had enough excitement for one day…" I placed my feet on the floor and stepped away from the counter.

"Care to join me?" I extended my hand to my life mate. He grinned," I thought it was bad luck to spend the night with the bride before the wedding?"

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes," how much bad luck can we still get?"

Jasper intertwined his fingers with mine.

"But…just in case," I whispered to him," best not see me in my wedding dress before we walk down the aisle…"

"Evelyn, sit still! Or so help me,-"

"Okay, okay! Sorry Rose…I'm just,-"

Rosalie waved her hand," Yes, yes I know." Even so she yanked me back in the chair and continued to braid the white flowers in my hair. Bella came running through the door," I've got you're flowers." She smiled waving the bouquet. I exhaled deeply, in our rush with getting everything ready somehow the bouquet had been misplaced.

"Evy?" Charlie's voice sounded from the hallway. I stood up from the chair, ignoring Rosalie's complaints that she wasn't done yet. Alice pulled Charlie with her into room. The look on his face filled me with happiness.

"oh wow…" he stuttered," look at you…"

I couldn't help but smile as I made a little twirl," Do you like it?"

"A real Swan." He joked, then he suddenly looked serious," I take it you're mom isn't coming?"

I sighed and shook my head," nope, but it's alright. I'm with my real family."

Charlie extended his arms, inviting me for a hug which I gladly accepted.

"Gosh you're freezing, having cold feet?"

"No, Uncle Charlie," I giggled and lightly punched him on the shoulder. He kissed me on the top of my head," I'll be waiting downstairs to give you away."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

His eyes shifted to Bella and back to mine," look…" he said as he scratched the back of his head," I understand from Dr. Cullen that something…changed about you…and Bella…" he coughed," even Billy told me 'something'… and I don't really need or maybe even want to know more,-"

I shook my head," It's okay, I understand…just know that, whatever they told you…Bella and I, we're still us… in a way."

Charlie simply nodded and gave me another hug. Then he walked over to Bella, kissed her on the cheek and then left the room. Rosalie took her chance and pushed me back on the chair," now you're going to stay here until I'm done with your hair!"

* * *

><p>Uncle Charlie stood next to me, Bella and Rosalie stood behind me holding my trail. The music started and Esme and Carlisle started walking down the aisle. Alice and Rick were next in line, but Alice turned around for a moment and said," You'll be happy, Evy."<p>

I smiled nervously," I know…" I knew she was right, even without her vision. Though I was still nervous as hell!

She and Rick started to walk, I could hear the words coming through the speakers;

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be here with forevermore _

And Charlie and I started the walk down the aisle towards Jasper. He looked so gorgeous, why was I walking? I should be running. Edward snorted next to Jasper, but I ignored him. All I saw was Jasper, standing there in his suit, his honey coloured hair sleeked back. Behind him stood a vampire I hadn't met before, but I knew who he was…Peter.

Jaspers old and faithful friend. Hurry up feet…

We stopped and I smiled at my soon to be husband.

"Hi there…" I whispered.

Jasper smirked and bowed his head," ma'am."

I giggled like a teenager.

"You take good care of her, boy. You're her family now." Uncle Charlie said with a stern voice.

"Yes Sir." Jasper answered with a determined nod. I handed my bouquet to Rosalie and grabbed hold of Japers hands.

He had the biggest, most charming, grin on his face," you're nervous." He whispered.

I squeezed his hands and a wave of calmness washed over me," thank you." I whispered back.

The reverend started talking but all I wanted was for him to hurry up and get to the point. I felt a tingling sensation when he did.

"Now for the vows," He smiled and looked at Jasper.

"My dearest Evy, I want to be your husband. I promise to take care of you, to be there for you, to love you. Be your friend, your companion, your soul and love mate. For all eternity."

I smiled, feeling the love Jasper was sending me. I wanted to kiss him, but I had one more thing to do.

"My dear Jasper, I want to be your wife. I promise to take care of you, to be there for you, to love you. Be your friend, your companion, our soul and love mate. For all eternity."

Jasper smiled back at me, he looked absolutely gorgeous! The reverend started talking.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.  
>Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.<br>Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.  
>Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you.<br>May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years,  
>May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth"<p>

Jasper lowered his head, not waiting for permission and captured my lips firmly with his own. The guests started clapping and the reverend chuckled," I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

><p><em>We were strangers starting out on a journey<br>__Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
><em>_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you_

_No one told me  
><em>_I was going to find you  
><em>_Unexpected what you did to my heart  
><em>_When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
><em>_This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
><em>_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
><em>_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
><em>_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
><em>_I'll be there when the storm is through  
><em>_In the end I wanna be standing  
><em>_At the beginning with you  
><em>_  
>Knew there was somebody, somewhere<br>__A new love in the dark  
><em>_Now I know my dream will live on  
><em>_I've been waiting so long  
><em>_Nothing is gonna ear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
><em>_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
><em>_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
><em>_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
><em>_I'll be there when the storm is through  
><em>_In the end I wanna be standing  
><em>_At the beginning with you_

I sang the last notes of the song and everybody started clapping. Jasper jumped on stage and lifted me into his arms.

"That was beautiful Mrs. Whitlock." He whispered as he kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled when he jumped off stage with me still in his arms.

"So what's next?" I asked him as we started to dance to the next song.

Jasper gave me a wicked grin," what are you talking about, darlin'?"

"Where are you planning on taking me?"

The expression on Jaspers face was priceless, "who told you that?"

"A brown haired pixie," I laughed as Alice danced besides us with Rick.

"Don't worry Jazz," Alice smiled," She'll love it!"

Jasper sighed and pulled me closer.

"So, where are we going?" I asked again, but my husband shook his head," I'm not telling you anything milady."

"Are you sure about that?" I whispered pressing my body against him. A low growl escaped from Jaspers lips.

"My own wife is blackmailing me?" he grabbed hold of my chin and pressed his lips on mine.

"Seducing…" I replied against his mouth.

"The honeymoon will have to wait."

I frowned at his comment and gasped in shock when he scooped me up and ran towards the house.

The first night of our honeymoon took place in our bedroom and frankly…I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>sniff...ah, it's all over! the story i mean. The song was: at the beginning from Donna Lewis (for those of you who knoq the song, yes i left a few sentences out)<br>now just because the story is done...doesn't mean i don't want a review... no I would love to receive a lot! of reviews, telling me what was good, what i could do better (besides my grammar, i'm not English!) or anything else you wish to tell me ^^ **

**I hope this was a good read for all of you :) thanks so much for reading the story! until we meet again!**


End file.
